The Taste of Your Life
by Eden's Epitaph
Summary: AUlemon. Syaoran is a vampire. When he meets with the innocent Sakura, things starts to change in his dark soul... Comepleated...
1. Craving for the Very Source of Life

****

Warnings: This story is not suitable for young children. If you are younger than 17 or not mature enough, get away from here, this story is not made for you.

Disclaimers: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. I'm just using their characters for entertainment only and I do not any sort of money out of this. Thank you.

The Taste of Your Life 

By Evil Karyta

Prologue: Craving For the Very Source of Life   


__

It's dark, as it always is at this time of the day… or should I say night. Time flows so slowly when you have eternity ahead of you. I'm so tired of all this, the same moon each night, the same stars, the same sky, never really changing. It's always the same old earth I've always seen throughout my long lasting life. Every thing will always be the same old way it was way back in my beginning times as it is tonight. Maybe a little altered by the human technology. The means of transportation, and the buildings change but the sky and the way I live my life do not. It's been the same for so long now… that I wish there was a way to stop things, change them, and make my long life a better time. I feel so lonely, so lost, all by my-self through all the years of wandering about the world. I wish I could find just one person, or creature, I don't care which, who could understand my feeling, my way to see this dark tunnel of existence that we all call life.   
  
The sweet smell of life it-self comes to my nose, toying with my tortured mind. Inviting me to follow it and taint me even further, to commit yet another murder in my damned life. I try to resist it, I really do. This innocent person deserves to live.   
Yes, they deserve to live just as much as my other victims who died crying for mercy all through this long time span I cal my live. Who knows what would have happened to them if they had not crossed my path that night.

But I will never know, will I, because its in the past and I can not give back a life I took away, no matter how much I may want to, I can not. I feel it again, The craving for life, for an innocent life who did not ask to be taken away. The need for the warm red liquid of existence and the desire to taste the salty flavour of warm skin in my mouth, I crave to satisfy my murderous needs. I long for the red flow that gives me energy and is the secret of my ever-lasting life. Now the feeling is so powerful, I can not fight it anymore. I need to appease my thirst, I need to drink, I need to drink of the life sustaining liquid, until every last drop has been drained, leaving no more life, until it is only me, and the dry husk of yet another of my victims.

I can see the source of the ever so delicious smell of life. A young girl… well I think they're young. I truthfully don't know as I lost the ability to estimate someone's age some time ago. You see for someone as old as me, everyone is young without exemption, everyone is younger than I am. The girl does not seem to notice me, no one ever does. She is   
quite beautiful, long black hair, soft cream-coloured skin, long slim neck. I feel the craving getting stronger flaming through my whole being. If I did not move soon I would be crawling to her to ease my noxious thirst.

  
I leap quietly in the shadow and follow the girl who is walking slowly completely oblivious of the danger lurking towards her. I almost pity her like I do all my victims, as they are not strong enough to defend themselves against an unmerited death. They will never have my chance, they never will. In the silence of the night I see her well formed body travelling slowly toward the dusky street ahead of us. Her round taunting rear, her smooth bare arms, her silky black tresses, and her long rosy neck, my desire reaches its peak as she passes through the soft yellow lights of a streetlight to the darkness of a small alley beyond. 'It is now or never' I think as I vault before her in a movement faster than the eye can see.   


" Aaaaahhhhh!" _She screams. The girls voice is like the highest note of the little piccolo.   
_

"Where are you coming from? I didn't see you." _She adds once she regains her senses_.

  
_I don't answer. It does not matter if I do or not, her end will be the same. As I take a step into the light I watch her eyes scanning me from head to toes and then her expression changes from startled fright to near adoration towards my appearance. Her eyes stop they're wandering to stare directly into my eyes, fully making her mine, as no words will issue forth from her mouth ever again. As if in trance, she let me approach her until I am as close as I can manage without breaking my spell.   
_

I raise my hand to caress her soft warm cheek. The contrast between her skin and mine is frightening. Mine is of a death white and hers a delicious smooth mahogany, glowing with life. I see her blink when my hand touches her skin. To me, her skin is almost burning hot, as her life's essence roars through her veins, I can almost imagine that what my death pale hand must feel like to her, cold, but a cold that can never warm, the frigid lifeless cold of death. Slowly, I bent my head down toward her the skin of her long soft tan neck and kiss lightly at her pulse. I can hear her sigh in delight, if only she knew what was awaiting her, she would have run away long before I had the chance to touch her silky cheek, or kiss her tantalising neck.   


Now I tenderly lick the delicate skin, I can taste the salty flavour that characterises the feel of skin melting on my tongue. She moans in pure bliss and wraps her arms around my neck pressing me closer to her beating heart. Ever so slowly, I close my mouth on her tender neck, my sharp teeth piercing her salty skin and making her scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. Blood flows out of the wound at a fast pace. I drink it down every drop of her life giving fluid, sucking it all out of her weakening body, as I feel the hot blood running through my whole being as it gives me some of the girl's colour, the appearance of true life while turning my white skin to a more rosy shade. I can hear her heart beating at an ever slowing pace showing that she is gradually dying in my mortal embrace. Ever so slowly, her arms begin to loose their grip around my shoulders to drop lifelessly to her side. As her pulse starts to stop, I pull her down toward to hard ground of the street right under the streetlight. Her head touches the pavement and my mouth lingers on her neck, still full of her blood. She let out her last sigh and dies.   


" Sleep now… sleep and die…" I whisper as I leave the dead girl for the whole world to see.   


I am now completely satisfied and feel a little drowsy because of the sudden heat in my body. Slowly I lift my eyes back up to the moon and I feel less weary of my unending life but…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
The soft breeze of the spring night plays with the silky locks of auburn hairs. Big green eyes reflect the full moon where it sits up in the starry sky its light reflecting playfully off the delicate frame of a woman around twenty-five years old as she   
leans against an opened window. Her jade colored pools star dreamily at the nothingness of space before her. In the background, a television is on, the news channel flickering away on the screen. The sound was on low yet still loud enough for us to perfectly hear the male reporter as he related the nights-top story,   


" Yet an other murder had been perpetuated tonight. This time it was a young teen girl named Shijani Jade. No doubts that this is the act of the same assassin who is already call 'The Vampire Killer'. After 5 murders all made the same way we can understand the name…"   


" Will they ever stop this freak? Soon we won't even be allowed to walk outside at night." Sighed the woman as she moved from her place by the window to stand by the table in front of it.   


"Don't worry Sakura-chan, everything will be alright. They will get the monster and put him in jail, and then kill him for all I know." Another woman's voice drifted out from another room.   


"I'm not worried Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura commented before turning her head back toward the window once again to star deeply in thought at the glowing moon for a moment longer. Then she decisively shut the window before closing the curtains.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
To be continued… … …

a/n: I got a proof reader… and got a new rating too. As fanfiction.net decided to shut all stories that are rated NC-17 I was forced to do some changing… This is sad as I think I never played off the rules and I'm thinking about many writers that are now seeing their work censored. I don't think it's very fair. And to think that this site is based in America! Where is the Freedom of expression in all of this? Anyway, I am forced to bent at their new rulings or whatever, but I will not be reduced to silence. There must be other way to prevent things like that to happen. I chose to write on this site because I could let my mind freely develop stories that I liked to write, by forcing us writers to censers ourselves, they are going against their own motto, Unleash your imagination and free your soul. I'm starting to think that it's all a big flat joke. As I said, I'm going to lower my rating but certainly not my writing! You'll just have to listen to my warnings or I'll be in great trouble, but I will never give up. Hear my words!


	2. First Encounter with Death

****

Warnings: This story is not suitable for children. Please, if you are underage do not read further. Thank you. 

The Taste of Your Life   
By Evil Karyta   
  
Chapter first: First Encounter with Death

  
  
Icy droplets fell from the dark sky, slowly dripping down toward the ground in a freezing wave of water. Not a living creature would dare to venture outside with weather like this; it was too cold, too scary, too wet, and humans, like animals, hate those conditions. Yet, somewhere in the faint light of a glowing street lamp stood the lone figure of a man, safely wrapped a in a long black coat standing motionless watching from his position in the dark, and rain.   


The glacial waters continued to pour softly down onto him, drenching his hair and clothes, but this strange person did not seem to be cold or even to notice that there was rain splashing against the pavement around him, over him. He was defiant of the rain, refusing to move as he stood still as a statue in the shadows with only his eyes glowing from within a pale, almost white skin face. The darkness shrouded him as if he had called it to be his cloak, illuminating those glowing ethereal deep golden brown eyes. The man stared forwards into the darkness and as a car passed just before him and those illusive eyes followed the movement of the car as it speeded toward the end of the road, yet never once did his body or head moved from his place.   


Somewhere in the crying night, a dog howled a plaintive cry to the sky as if asking it to stop pouring down its icy torrents. The sound of footsteps echoed in the dim alley and reached the man concealed in the night. On the opposite side of the road appeared a woman comfortably enfold in a white rain coat. Her head partially hidden by the hood, yet still visible were the soft strays of curly auburn hair framing her delicate face. She passed in front of him, not noticing him at all, it was as if he was nothing more than air or an unused space. The man stared after her, eyes analyzing her, and there was no doubt, she was a beautiful creature. She had away of walking and the look on her face inspired innocence and purity. Her scent hung in the air, a sweat mixture of cherry blossoms and honey. That simple fact seemed to call to him more that the creamy color of her skin, and he found His eyes were gazing after her even as she was slowly disappearing at the end of the street away from his reach. In a swift movement, he proceeded to follow the woman, his ethereal eyes never living her features, not even for a second. The woman soon turned into another alley which gleamed brightly with the lights and signs of casinos, cabaret and fancy bars. He was still following her as she entered the bar, by the employees entrance and silently he leapt inside the shadowed corridor unnoticed by the beautiful girl.   


He watched as she removed her coat, revealing her appealing chest tightly pressed against a pink sweater. A white scarf was knotted around her slimy neck and he could clearly see the delicious form of her rear in her black pants. As hard as he tried, he could not tear his eyes from her. Each of her curves seemed to call, to crave for his touch. He approached her silently, quieter than the lightest breeze. He inhaled the intoxicating sent of her skin and traced her forms in the air. He lowered his head toward her neck, caressing the fabric of her white scarf with his lips. His hands were ready to take hold of her shoulders, not even an inch above them.   


Then she slowly walked away from his reach, toward another door that lead to the bar. He stood there, watching the marvellous creature leaving the area and creating a void around him. After a long time, in which he stared thoughtfully at the closed metal door, the man stepped out of the employees corridor and back in the cold of the raining night. His head turned up to the dark sky, his eyes harbouring a plaintive look in the unreal light emanating from them. He shook his head looking back down. An indulgent smile playing on his pale lips as he turned the corner to go back the way he had come, past the front door that lead to the client side of the bar.   


Coming to a stop in front of the door he looked away searching his mind for another thing to do, a better way to pass the night, like to go kill, but nothing seemed more appealing than to see the angelic face again. So with a slight sigh, he opened the door and entered the bar. Inside the establishment ruled a mixed atmosphere of joy and depression, while soft music played in the background. Many tables were set on a little balcony against one wall, a dance floor occupied my multitudes of moving bodies lay in the center, and to one side was a bar. More tables circled the dance floor and some people were sitting at them sipping their alcoholic drinks while listening calmly to the soft music or looking absentmindedly at the dancers.   


His unreal eyes penetrated the crowd searching for the woman he saw earlier. He found her behind the bar talking to a client with the most stunning smile touching her lips and illuminating her graceful face. He slowly walked toward the bar and sat on a little stool, his drenched clothes soaking it even as the water ran down his coat to form a puddle on the floor. He observed the girl with a contemplative stare, eyes never leaving her, as he breathed in her distant sent, memorizing each and every one curve of both her face and body. Each time she smiled, he felt like someone or something was tugging at his heart. Soon, he seemed to be in a trance before her, just like his victims were before him. 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"What can I do for you," asked the beautiful woman standing behind the bar to another one who was sitting in front of her.   


"My, if it isn't Kinomoto Sakura! What are you doing here," exclaimed the woman.   


"I'm working… and who are you," questioned the barmaid.   


"You can't recognise your high school teacher? I'm Kaho, your Math teacher when you were in 10th grade."   


Sakura's emerald eyes widen in recognition and her face flushes a little. The woman sitting in face of her was that teacher she had always admired, the beautiful sensei who had stolen the heart of every young man in her class, or maybe even the entire school. She smiled warmly at her old teacher.   


"It's great to see you again. What shall I get you? It's on me," Sakura commented flashing her a big smile.   


"Well in this case, I might take a martini if you don't mind."   


"My pleasure," she answered turning to make her the drink.   


The two women talked for a long time, two hours, maybe three. But never once did they notice the pale figure watching them from a far. It was past midnight when Kaho-san said that it was time for her to go back home. That's when Sakura realised that a man was sitting still on his chair by the bar. She walked towards him, noticing how the shadows hid his face, revealing only a pair of amber glowing eyes.   


"May I do something for you sir," she asked unsure.   


The man looked up and stared right into her twin emerald pools, his glowing ones biting into her soul, mesmerizing her. It was like she was glued to place, eyes never leaving his gaze only capable of staring back. He was drenched from the rain that still poured outside but he did not seem to be cold, his skin was of a fascinating white, and it appeared to her that it was soft and smooth. He was handsome, no he was more than that, he had the features of the angles like those talked about in the old biblical books, for he was like a fallen angle, beautiful, and human in appearance, yet supposedly dangerous.   


"… I'll take red wine if you don't mind… your best bottle," he said, his voice deep and warm, almost unnatural.   


"…I…I'll just do that… wait a second…" Sakura stuttered, before she turned toward the door that leaded to the cave where there the wine was stored. 

Sakura was still trembling at the way the man had talked to her, his voice had sounded like a melody in her ears, just as beautiful as he was. She sighed deeply looking into space as she took a bottle of red wine and brought it up with her. The man was waiting patiently for her return a very small smile playing on his pale lips, his eyes gleaming softly in the almost absent light of the bar. He recalled in his head the way the girl talked, the way she walked, the way she kindly smiled at him, like viewing a video again and again. In her innocence she had not been afraid of him, just impressed by his appearance. She truly was different from anyone he saw and talked to through the years of his existence.   


"Here you go. The best red wine of the house, hope you like it," she uttered placing a glass of red liquid in front of him.   


"Thank you."   


He took the glass in his right hand, making the liquid inside slowly spin in its glassy prison leaving a little trace of red on the side of the glass. He seemed to take a sip of the drink and played with it in his mouth swirling it around tasting it, rather than simply swallowing. His eyes locked with hers and he gave her a side smile that sent chills all over her body. She returned him a full smile making her eyes light up. This woman was truly delightful and her whole being emanating purity and joy. How could some thing like this could live in this dark world.   


"Do you like it," she asked him her eyes carelessly diving into his.   


"Actually, this is one of the most delicious wine I've had the chance to taste. May I offer you a glass," answered the mysterious man.   


"I'm sorry but I can't drink on the job, but thanks for the offer," she said flashing a charming smile unconsciously at him.   


"That's too bad…" he replied, his deep voice encircling her like a comfy silk cloth.   


Her eyes travelled his up his body from his silky looking autumn colored hair, to his dripping coat. His golden-amber eyes seemed to be devoid of any feelings, yet they seemed so alive, they could bore a hole into one's soul. His fine features were perfect, even the color of his skin was. A little to white maybe but it was   
a sight so soft on the eyes that she did not pay any attention to it.   


Unnoticed by her, the mysterious stranger did the same to her. She was more than beautiful, she was like an angle, and her purity and innocence made her even more heavenly. Her eyes of emerald shining in the dim light of the fancy little bar, her honey colored hair curling softly around the graceful lines of her face, the rest pulled back in a long tail falling in delicate waves to the middle of her back. All the rest was just as harmonious of defined curves and well placed roundness. This whole perfection was warped with the sweet frame of mind of the carefree child.   


"I never saw you before. Where are you coming from," inquired the woman breaking their trance.   


"I just arrived yesterday. I'm travelling for business," was the man answer.   


"Oh… Would it be too personal if I ask your name," she asked crimson marking her creamy cheeks.   


"I don't mind. My name is Li, Syaoran. Am I impolite in asking yours in return?"   


"No, you're not. I'm Kinomoto, Sakura," she said extending her hand in a gesture of friendship.   


"Very pleased to meet you, Kinomoto-san," he said taking the offered hand with his.   


"The pleasure is all mine, Li-san." He gave her one of his half smiles and took a sip of his wine.   


Sakura observed him with her ever so green eyes as he did this, red creeping upon her already red face. He was so mysterious that it made him even more attractive. She suddenly felt shy and rude, looking at him that way almost staring. She had to tear her eyes away from him and turn toward the mirror to calm herself.   


"So, what kind of business are you here for," she said trying to make conversation with him.

She had her back to him and was cleaning mercilessly at the counter looking at him using the mirror. He took his time to answer her question, listening to the music and eyes looking nowhere in particular.   


"It's nothing special. I sell chalets and small houses to travellers and tourists. Not really original, is it?"   


"If you like it…" She replied her voice smiling.   


He smiled to himself hearing this last sentence. This Kinomota Sakura was really one of a kind, a gem to society, and not just this one, she was a gem in all of the societies throughout all times and periods. This was when he had found himself starting to like her, something he had never experienced before. A part of his mind screamed at him to get rid of her, that she would only bring trouble into his life, while the other was tempting him to let her live and discover what was so special about her.   


The torment of his mind was starting to drive him toward the edge of insanity. A part of him wanted to know more of the angelic creature he just meet and the other wanted to taste her. He desired her in so many ways and to a point that was almost frightening, even for him. His eyes devoured her from the head to the toes tracing in his mind an image of her that he would never forget. The delicious Sakura did not have a hint of what was going on in his tortured mind. His unreal eyes gazed deeply into her pure green orbs, diving in them, getting lost, they were more potent then the strongest alcohol as he found himself getting drunk, on the shimmering emerald colour alone. He felt his hunger rise dangerously like an oil slick and his desire for the angle growing in a taunting wave, coming from the depth of his dark soul toward his spinning mind. Unaware of the turmoil going through her mysterious clients mind, Sakura continued to lose her senses to the hypnotic gaze of Li Syaoran.   


Shades of brown, cinnamon, amber, chestnut, green and blue played in them, turning, spinning, al making it look like a spinning soup of colour. A stunning illusion of glowing light made them shine in a way she had never seen before and she wondered if they would shine even more if one gazed at them directly, instead of looking through the mirror. She looked down, ashamed of her thoughts and when she brought them up again, Li-san had disappeared. All that was left of him was the wine bottle, an empty glass, the money for his drink and a little puddle of water, which had dripped down from his coat. Her eyes scanned through the little crowd of her bar but did not found him. Why did he leave without a word? Maybe she had bored him with her question. Maybe he thought of her as a rude person who couldn't stop talking. Still, when she thought about it, they had not talked that much. They mostly stared at each other, detailing the features of one other.   


"Hey! Sakura-chan! What's the long face for," came a cheery voice from the door of the establishment.   


"Nothing really Tomoyo-chan, just wondering, did you see a man walk out the door?"   


"No, why?"   


She did not answer, just smiled at her friend and took the money he had left and stuffing it in the cashier.   


(A/N ... I don't know who decided that vampires could not see themselves in the mirror but it would be sad to pass eternity not being able to see yourself and it be a real pain to ask someone to tell you what you look like. My vampires can   
see their reflect in the mirror and so can the people who see them.) 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
The icy rain was still falling sadly upon the small town and drifting lifelessly through the deserted streets. In the secret of the night strolled the lone features of Li Syaoran in the debauched quarters where beggars laid, prostitutes took clients and criminals of any kind rested. Not a very safe place to go at night, for any one except him. Li walked down the alley where men and women were sleeping in the dirty grounds or, for more comfort, in the rubbish. Some of them were drunk, others were drugged. What a pleasant life, he thought as he passed before them in the shadow. Pitiful and what a waste, how can someone, even a human, live in these conditions? On the corner of the dark road, an old man covered in dirt bumped into him and fell on the stained ground. He looked up at him and smiled a toothless smile to the apparently young man who stood before him.   


"Hey, youngster, do you have some money for an old man like me?"   


Syaoran glanced down at him and gave him a dejected look, a frown of pure aversion appeared on his pale face. He took a step forward but was stopped by the old man gripping his leg firmly. Li let out a deep growl and peered down at the old thing clutching his leg in a desperate manner.   


"Please, I haven't eat in days…" he pleaded.   


The 'young' man laughed a soulless laugh filled with evil, darkness and frigidity. The old man released his leg and backed up toward the wall behind him, fear all over his face. Li marched toward the frighten man, his pale and expressionless facade seemed to descend on him. Syaoran's unreal eyes freezing the old man's soul and body,   


"Tell me old rag, why should I do that," he asked in an inhuman tone of voice.   


"I…d… d…don…don't…know…"   


Syaoran gave another freezing laugh and stared deeply at the old thing that was tightly pressed against the wall. He was trembling and he seemed ready to do anything to have his life spare, something nearly incomprehensible for Li.   


"Tell me, old freak, why do you hang onto life so tightly. Is it to continue to live in those inhuman conditions or for something I never had the chance to see, or maybe because you don't know what happens once you leave your body…? Tell me, I wish to know, I want to understand."   


The beggar looked at him eyes fill with horror. Despair, terror, anxiety, distress, all those feelings, he could read it in the gloomy eyes of the poor man. This amused him, it helped to release all frustration he had been through and gave him the opportunity to forget. He smiled evilly, this was bound to be fun.   


"Why do you, and all of your kind, hang so dearly to your rotten lives? Why do you persist to roam upon this dying world? TELL ME!"   


Saying that, Li grabbed the old man by the collar of his rags and threw him in the air, he ended up landing in the pile of trash near the other end of the black ally with a big crashing sound. Li slowly walked toward him. He was covered in putrid food of all kinds and there were several cuts on his uncovered skin. Blood slowly dripped in a red, hot flow the delicious elixir of life driving his sense crazy. The need for blood returned to him in a powerful wave. The desire for the red liquid feeding his very existence, but the time was not to satisfy his thirst yet. He wanted to play a little, scare the old man almost to death before giving him his fatal kiss.   


"Tell me, is it love that keeps you going or perhaps hate? TELL ME, ANSWER ME!" With that, he lifted him to eyes level.   


"Wh…who… ar…are you," the man stuttered.   


"I am a spawn from hell. I am the angle of death, the one who takes others lives to live."   


"What?!…"   


"You don't understand. I wake at the crack of dawn. I am a vampire! And don't look at me with those eyes, you perfectly know that I speak the truth," declared Li with a lot of amusement in his unreal voice.   


He laughed as the old beggar who tried to escape his iron grip. He wriggled like a worm and started choke because of his collar that had slowly tangled itself around his neck. Li was still laughing his head off. What a sight it was, the helpless human against the grip of the evil vampire. Cliché but immensely funny and realistic.   


"You can't answer me? Does it means you don't have any reason to hang so dearly into your miserable life? That it certainly means that you don't what to live anymore, am I right?"   


The old man's eyes widen in horror as reality sank into his mind and he struggled with more vigour to break free from the demon.   


"Don't worry, it hurts only if I want to. It's painless, it's like falling asleep, but you will never wake up."   


"P… please, leave me alone. I don't want to die!"   


"I'm telling you, you won't feel anything, never," laughed Li Syaoran.   


And with that, he ploughed his long teeth into the old man's flesh and there was shout of agonising cry of pain almost pursing his attacker's hears. As he slowly and painfully drank the blood out of the old man, Li laughed cruelly and while the poor man was still conscious he stopped and looked straight into his eyes.   


"Thank you for your life old rag, may your death be slow and painful."   


With that he cut his head just enough so the blood would not stop flowing away and made sure he would die shortly but painfully. He laughed evilly and walked away, the rain had stopped and the day was about to come. It was time to sleep; tomorrow will be a big night. Tomorrow he will take the girl from the bar. He   
smiled to himself, maybe he will frighten her too…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
_To be continued…_   
  



	3. The Eyes of the Devil

****

Warnings: This story is not suitable for children. Please, if you do not have the age or the maturity, do not keep up. Thank you.

The Taste of Your Life   
By Evil Karyta   
  
Chapter Two: The Eyes of the Devil   
  


Day was slowly turning the sky into night. The sun was hiding behind the mountains and buildings, leaving the heavens to the moon and its shinning companions. Sitting silently against her window, Kinomoto Sakura watched as the sun gracefully sunk lower on the horizon as his lover the moon rose, glowing silver in the deep black of the night sky, while reluctantly eating a bowl of noodles. A big cat, the color of the sand was purring lovingly, four paws in the air, his big yellow eyes looking at her pleadingly. She smiled at the adorable thing and gave it a noodle the cat accepted it with a thankful 'meow' before jumping down to eat. 

  
The sound of water dripping filled her head and she looked in the direction of the bathroom. The door has just been closed and she heard the soft sound of the lock slipping into place. It was one thing that her dear friend would never stop doing the reason she said was that when she was a little girl, a cousin of hers scared her to death while she was bathing. Since then, she always locked the door. Tomoyo Daidoujii was one weird girl. She believed in aliens, magic, witches, wear-wolfs, vampires and the list went on and on. She was a real fan of all spooky things, horror movies and books, and she didn't usually get scared at fantasy movies, yet, she was scared by the simple fact that some one entered the bathroom while she was bathing.   


Sakura smiled at the thought of her over imaginative friend and finished her bowl of noodles. She rose from her place by the window and went slowly to the living room to sit comfortably on the comfy sofa. The cat jumped up beside her, making the remote control, which was on the back of the couch, fall right on her head and onto the floor. Her green eyes glared at the sand colored cat, his golden orbs looking at her sheepishly.   


"What is it with you today, Kero?" She said rubbing the tender spot on its head as she bent down to get the remote.   


Sakura turned the television on, the screen showing a reporter, a woman, wearing a long red dress, and standing in the black streets of the oldest part of the town where the entire criminal population lived. Beside her were tons of policemen and a corpse, covered by a white blanket   


"Yesterday, another murder occurred in the old town. The authorities say that it was committed by the same murderer who has ravaged the town for the past three weeks now. Little is known about them, but from the way he kills his victims he has been dubbed, the 'Vampire Killer' by the local authorities whom have no leads at this time. Like all the other victims, this man also died from a loss of blood but this time, the murderer almost cut off his head. We ask all citizens to not go out alone at night and to avoid any dark alleys."   


"I knew it! Next, the curfew! This town is starting to get paranoid," sighed Sakura. "Don't you agree with me?"   


"Meow!"   


She smiled at the big yellow fur ball and patted its head lovingly. The cat started to purr and moved from its place on the arm of the sofa to her lap.   


"Maybe there're right about that vampire thing," said a voice, jokingly gloomy.   


"And what makes you think that?"   


Tomoyo was standing behind her. She had just got out of the shower, her beautiful dark hair falling in waves down her back. She wore old jeans and a tight red t-shirt, a towel hanging around her neck. She smiled mischievously at her innocent friend and bent down to her level.   


"Well," she said, "vampires suck blood."   


"That's not a good reason."   


"Ok. Then, they live at night, they attack no one in particular, they kill very neatly…"   


"Which is not the case of this one," cut in Sakura.   


"Yeah, but I read somewhere that some of them can kill quite nastily, if they were killers in their mortal lives."   


"Wha…whatever," Sakura stammered, starting to get scared.   


She had never liked anything having to do with night creatures and Tomoyo knew it. Her friend found it pretty amusing to scare her a little from time to time. Sakura on the other hand did not find it amusing. Last time she pretend there was a ghost in their apartment and she had trouble sleeping for a week.   


"Or it can be an average person and when the night comes, he switches his personality to go out and kill people. Next time he might enter a house…"   


"Stop it Tomoyo-chan! Please!"   


"Or maybe it's a ghost who is literally blood thirty…"   


"Tomoyo! Lets not talk about it anymore," begged Sakura on the verge of tears.   


"You know I don't mean it. It's just that it's so funny to see you starting to panic at the idea of a ghost."   


"I don't find it funny," pouted the almost crying young woman. 

  
Tomoyo smiled at her in a reassuring way and looked back at the television screen. The reporter was interviewing the chief inspector who did not answer half of her questions. In the end, this last murder was one of the most violent yet. Besides the bloody ending of the old man, everything was done the same way as the others. Not a drop of blood left in his body. It was scary to think that a psycho lived in their little town.   


"Oh my god! I'll be late if I don't hurry! Goodnight Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow morning," yelled Tomoyo as she grabbed a coat and keys and zoomed out of the small apartment.   


"Good night," responded her friend, still seated on her sofa, with the cat purring on her lap. 

  
Her green eyes returned to the television. Her mind wandered from subject to subject until her memory brought her back to the events of the night before; or one thing in particular, a mysterious man going by the name of Li Syaoran, with his beautiful golden-amber eyes that seemed as deep as the universe. Those eyes were all Sakura could remember about his physical features. That name, _Li Syaoran… It doesn't sound Japanese. Maybe he comes from China_… she thought before muttering,   


"I wish I could see him one more time…"   


The cat meowed at its masters dreamy face but she did not notice. All she could think of and see were those luminous eyes gleaming in the darkness of the bar. Those eyes, which seemed to burn with internal flame that nothing could destroy, not even time and death. Unreal eyes which were calling for her…   


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
_I shouldn't have done that. The old man deserved a better death. I'm such a monster…_ In the dark of an abandoned park the black features of Li Syaoran were sitting silently on a bench. His mind completely lost in his depressing thoughts filled with death, blood and loneliness. Face in his hands, eyes closed, curved back, he who normally stood proud, was now looking like a beaten man. His head hurt so much; it was as if some one squashed it on the pavement with a nailed shoe.   


The events of the previous nights running over and over again through the Vampire's never resting mind. He looked up, his unreal eyes reflecting the light of the moon causing them to glow even brighter. He felt so confused, how could he keep going, being so cruel, so heartless… being as lonely and lost as he was. He growled, a bitter feeling of frustration gripping at him. All this because of a woman he could not kill. The emerald glimmer of her eyes returned to his tortured mind. Her smile, her scent, the color of her skin, of her hair. The innocence she possessed, the gentleness in her voice. He couldn't stop thinking about her! Everything made him think of her. "Go away, leave me the hell alone like I've always been!" he muttered angerly at the memories, but It was no use. No rest for him tonight and another one would die in pain because of his frustration.   


"Damn you, you who created me! You and your supposed eternity of blessing and joy! I Hope you're rotting in hell!" 

He cursed at the star filled sky. He heard a dog howl, followed by insults from some people who were saying they wanted to sleep and shouting at the dog to shut up. Li snorted in disgust, human kind was so inferior to him, in strength, mind and intelligence. Then why can't I kill a simple female? His gaze returned to the dirty ground and he sighed deeply. It was hopeless, his life was meaningless. The only thing that kept him alive was his fear of death and nothingness. A deep feeling of need overtook him, ravaging his soul and chasing all coherent thoughts from his mind. He felt his instinct flare inside his whole being. It was as if he lost control of his body, all his senses were awakened, ready to strike at any moment on any living creature. He had not drank at all since he woke up four hours ago. Now he could feel the craving in all its powerful cruelty and fierce magnificence. A feeling he both hated and loved for the same reason. The way he could satisfiy it… The subtle fragrance of life came to his oversensitive nose. It was sweat, gentle and rough in the same time with a hint of innocence. The most exquisite smell ever came to his nostrils. He followed the odor silently, like a shadow in the dark, not apparent to the eyes of the mortal .The aroma guided him to a street next to the old park. The street was well lighted but no one was there. Of course, no one gets out at 3 o'clock when everything is dark and no one can come to your help when you are in trouble. He smiled evilly to himself. This would be easy, too easy for him.   


At the end of the road he outlined the features of his next victim. It was a girl with long black hair, and milky white skin. If she did not smell so alive, she could have been one of his kind. He could not quite tell her age though, but she was wearing jeans and a white coat. Just like hers, like Sakura's his mind noticed. He approached her like the owl approaches its prey. His whole self ready to strike at any time. She passed before a streetlight and her head rose to look at the sky and its flaxen moon. She sighed deeply, her expressions seeming a little stressed. The young woman looked behind her in a gesture of a deer assuring itself that there was nothing around that was dangerous. Reassured by the fact that nothing was behind her she looked back in front of her and came face to face with Li.   


Her expression turned from concern to fright. Her mouth opened to take the shape of an O but no sound escaped it. All her muscles seemed to tense, she took a step back ready to flee at any sign of danger. Her eyes explored every detail of the man standing before her. Messy chestnut hair, shaped pale reddish lips, tall with a beautiful face, young and manly all att the same time. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt underneath, with an open black trench coat.   
He seemed to be very dignified and he stood in a proud, yet respectful manner. He would look like the perfect gentleman if it were not for his eyes. They were of a mix of gold, amber, brown, blue, green and red. They would have been almost normal but there was a certain brightness in those eyes that gave her of a sunset after the brightest day of summer, and this inner light was certainly not reflecting off of the moon and stars or from the streetlight. It was like a flame burned intensely inside them, and to top it all, his skin was so pale it was almost a deathly white. 

  
He approached her slowly like he always did but his mind told him to release his anger on this innocent woman. No! He could not do that, could he? With the thirst tearing him up and his tortured mind, he had trouble keeping himself under control. Finally he gave in, his anger taking the better of him. He smiled at her in a weird yet charming way. She hesitated before smiling in return, not really sure she did the right thing.   


"May I help you…?" She asked.   


His smile became wider and weirder, just to the limit of looking evil. He started to circle her slowly making the girl feeling very uncomfortable. Than he spoke in a very deep and reassuring voice,   


"Yes, you may…"   


She shivered from at the tone, It sounded so gentle and caring, not the voice of a criminal. Slowly, all her fears drifted away like darkness into day. The only thing that kept her partly alert was the fact that he was circling her.   


"Then what can I do?"   


"Can you answer my questions?"   


His last sentence was barely above a whisper and had been pronounced in such a way that she could not when even imagine herself saying no.   


"What is it?"   


He smiled evilly to himself. It was way too easy. Human kind was so easily influenced, so manageable; it was not a challenge anymore to charm one.   


"Tell me then, what is life?"   


The question startled her. She did not expect him to ask her that. Behind her, Li had noticed that his question perplexed her and that she was desperately trying to find an answer for him. She was now totally at his mercy.   


"You don't know?"   


She shook her head, ashamed to voice her inability to answer the question. He slowly walked around her to stand before her. He looked directly into her lilac eyes and smiled his weird smile.   


"Then tell me what love is." whispered Li Syaoran.   


Once again she could not answer him. Love was a feeling indescribable and she had never experienced it before, so how could she say this is love and that is not.   


"You can't think of something for that either? Then I'm sure you don't know what hate is, am I right?"   


She nodded, he was right. She started feeling a little scared. His voice, like is smile, was starting to get stranger with each question.   


"I'll tell you what life, love and hate is. I can even tell you its meaning if you want me to…" His voice was now nearly above a whisper "Do you want me to tell you?"   


His face was now expressionless. His white skin looking like marble, he seemed to be dead, all except for his eyes. Incredulously, she nodded again.   


"Life is nothing. Love is a lie and hate is an illusion. Everything is filled with pain and death and you, like all humans,   
are destined to die one day or another. Your kind will never last long enough to comprehend what the meaning of life is." He suddenly disappeared to reappear behind her startling her when he spoke once again.   


"I tell you one thing. You won't live long enough to find that out this so I wanted answer to your questions. Do you know why?"   


His voice was deep, too deep to be one of a human. She started to tremble and he snorted evilly. If he pushed any further she would certainly start to panic. He smiled at the idea of this fragile creature running and crying hysterically for someone's help.   


"You won't find the meaning of your life because I'm going to take it away from you…"   


The trembling of the girl's body increased as she felt Li getting closer to her. She wanted to run away from him but she found the task nearly impossible to do, her feet weighed over a thousand pounds. Her entire body was paralyzed with fright.   


"Do you know how I will do that? No I'm sure you don't." saying that he returned to stand behind the poor frightened girl. 

Rapidly he shoved her black hair to one side to expose the side of her neck. He could feel her pulse under his hand as he sized her shoulder. This felt so good to him, absorbing the fear of his prey as it washed over him as the main course, and then drinking the red flow of life for dessert.   


"I'll do this," whispered Li lowering his head, his white teeth dangerously approaching her soft pink neck.   


He inhaled her sent deeply, then threw her away from him. The girl was now on the ground, shaking in terror from the death she just escaped without even knowing why. He glared at her, his eyes brighter than usual. He felt lost, overtaken by the events and even more angered because of his actions. On the girl who laid on the dirty pavement was the white coat of that Sakura girl he met last night and who was the cause of his sudden violent frustrations. How did he know? It smelled exactly like her, A sweet mix of cherry blossoms and honey. This girl with violet eyes knew her and now he could not kill her because of that. With a beastial growl, he disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving the poor woman alone to regain her senses. Once she did she got on her feet and ran faster than she could manage in the direction of her house.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Silence, soft darkness and warmth everywhere though all this was excellent for falling asleep. Kinomoto Sakura was still wide-awake. Her jade eyes glued to the ceiling, the big yellow cat half on her stomach, half on the bed, sleeping peacefully. She sighed, it was all Tomoyo's fault, her and her spooky stories. Now she would not be able to sleep tonight for sure. She looked at her digital clock on her bedside desk. The red glow of the numbers showed 4:50 a.m. Tomoyo was about to come back home.

  
She closed her eyes and tried not to think about scary things and relax. Tomorrow, she had to work at the bar very late. She needed to sleep. She secretly hoped that Tomoyo or one of her friends would be there to walk with her to the apartment. If not, she would simply pass the night at the bar. I'm being so stupid, though Sakura! I know pretty well that nothing is going to happen… She shook her head violently. If she were not going to sleep, then she would put this time to use. Pushing the sand-colored cat off of her, she slid away from her white blankets and griping a pink shirt she went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. As she passed the bathroom door, she heard the sound of the door clacking and the lock slipping to its place.   


"Tomoyo?"   


"Sakura! Close all the windows, there is a weird man outside," yelled the panicked young woman.   


Sakura did not understand the strange behaviour of her friend. She, who was so calm at any circumstances, was now panicking over Kami knew what. She approached her dark haired friend and took her hand in hers.   


"What happened?" She asked trying to hide her fright from her.   


"I saw a man… A weird looking man. I'm sure it's the 'Vampire Killer'and, and he tried to do something on my neck but he threw me away and I ran away…" she explained fear in her trembling voice.   


"Don't worry. It must have been a very bad joke." Sakura tried to convince her friend and herself.   


"But his eyes, his skin. He looked so much like a vampire…"   


"Must be an illusion and you're so imaginative."   


"But…"   


"But I must be right. You know deep down that there is no such as thing as vampires, wear-wolves or witches. Now come with me. We are both going to drink a cup of tea and go to sleep. Ok Tomoyo-chan? Now lets forget about this." Said Sakura in her most gentle and reassuring voice.   


"Ok, Sakura-chan." Answered Tomoyo with a weak smile.   


Sakura smiled back and kissed her cheek before guiding her friend to the kitchen were she would make her some relaxing tea. Outside, on the sidewalk of the deserted rode, a dark figure walked slowly away from the apartment building. You could have swore that his eyes shawn from their own light and those two golden sunset orbs seemed to be the only thing alive on the dark silhouette.   
  
To be continued…   
  



	4. Second Meeting With Death

Warning : This chapter contain mature situation and choking scenes, if you don't like people dying or sexual contains (thought the lemon is not in this chapter, sorry ^-^;) don't read this. You saw the rating anyway.

Disclaimers : You know the thing, it's always the same. You see it every time you read a fanfic.

The Taste of Your Life

By Evil Karyta

Chapter third: Second Meeting With Death

Sakura was walking slowly toward the fancy bar by the Casino Street. Her eyes of luminous green were fill with fear and despite her never ending tries to convince her scared soul that nothing would happen, the facts were still there. The previous night, not long before her friend Tomoyo arrived home in an over panicked state of mind, another murder had been committed and she happened to walk by the exact same street were the corps had been found. She was beyond frightened and she thought she would pass out soon if she did not hurry.

She heard a big crashing sound coming from behind her. She instinctively turned around and saw an old garbage can rolling on the stained ground and an enormous rat running away from it. She took a few steps back and bumped into something rigid and cold. She jumped around screaming in surprise and fear and fell to the dirty pavement eyes tightly closed ready for any kind of harms that the cold thing could do to her. 

But nothing happened. She slowly opened her jade green eyes stained with terror and they fell on the slim form of a streetlight. She sighed and got back on her trembling legs, laughing nervously at her stupid over reaction. _I'm too tense, I have to calm down a little or I'm going to have a heart attack. _After walking a few more steps she turned a corner and finally arrived at her destination. Quickly, she got to the employee's door behind the small building of the bar and opened the door the faster she could and closed it just as fast. She leaned against the doorframe and slowly let herself drift to the floor. Her frightened eyes started to water and a tear slide down her paled cheek.

"Hey Sakura! You managed to come here in one piece!" did a harsh manly voice coming to her from the end of the corridor. "You could've call me and I'd come to your place in no time to escort you here safely in my car."

"Get lost Shoji! I don't need your help," she spited looking up.

"Yeah, whatever. Neways, you need some one to take you back home after work sweat heart?

"I can perfectly take care of myself, thank you! Now if you may excuse me, I need to get in so I can work," she said bitterly to the man.

Shoji Moruko was a very over confidant man with an ego the size of the universe. With his sandy blond hairs and ocean blue eyes, he took more women's hearts than anyone could ever imagine. The only one in town who still resisted him was the delicious and innocent Kinomoto Sakura. He desired her so much, on the other hand she never liked him. She thought of him as rude and impolite and she never gave in his advances.

"One day you'll come crawling to me!" he shouted from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, whatever…" she murmured.

Inside the bar there were not a lot of people, four or five to the most. _That 'Vampire Killer' is scaring away all the customers! If it goes on like this, no one will come anymore…_Four hours passed and tow more clients entered the fancy building. As she was serving the second one a beer, the door opened and a man entered, he had dark chestnut hairs, a sharp but still young face and unreal brown colored eyes. He wore a simple white shirt and black pants under a long black trench coat. Sakura recognized those eyes and coat and a smile appeared on her now radiant face. It was Li Syaoran, the man who came tow days ago.

He approached the bar and sat on the same little stool, the one that was far from the light and the tables. His eyes scanned rapidly the place and found her near a table where she was serving a couple some drinks. His eyes never lived her until she was in front of him, a bright smile adoring her graceful face.

"Hello! What can I serve you?" she asked cheerfully.

He looked at her for a long moment, his eyes detailing each and every one of her curves. Her honey colored hairs, her eyes the same tone as the leaves in a mid summer afternoon, her rosy lips, her long neck devoid of protection…, the way her red shirt seemed to accentuate her curves, the small banner of skin that the shirt revelled to his hungry eyes. Her wonderful smell of honey and cheery flowers hooked his sense just like her appearance did to the rest of him. The most graceful creature he ever lied eyes on.

"I'll take the same wine you served me tow days ago if you don't mind," he finally answered.

"No problem, Li-san."

His lips curved a little, she remembered his name. It sounded so soft and silky coming out of her adorable mouth. He suddenly frowned, this was not like him. Telling his name to a mortal, admiring her beauty, thought it was something he did not mind doing before, as long as he killed them after. But somehow, he could not bring himself to do harms to this human woman. This angered him and made him lose momentary his control over his nature.

"Here you go," she said handing him his glass full of the red alcoholic liquid.

She smiled sweetly to him and he felt blood rushing to his face as their hand touched when he took the offered glass of wine. He turned his head away from her stunning eyes in a gesture of embarrassment, which she did not noticed in her innocence and own embarrassment. He seemed to take a sip of the delicious liqueur and his head turn back to her. His eyes were scanning her once again. It was as if he could never get enough of her sight.

One her side, Sakura was wondering why she reacted like this. Never once in her life did she blush this furiously, and she did not even know him. She observed him more closely, his peaceful facade, his glowing white skin, his burning eyes staring at her than turning to the television suspended above the bar. He was handsome, no beautiful, a real god. The volume of the small television was low and hardly audible but it was obvious that the people showed on the screen were talking about the strange murderer who was roaming around the little town of Tomoeda.

"I wish they would stop that psycho soon. My best friend swears that he had attacked her yesterday, but she is persuaded that he is not human…" she sighed at the intention of her mysterious client.

He looked back at her, his eyes unreadable hidden under a cloud of burning cinnamon and dark shade of blue and grey. _So the girl was indeed one of her friend…_he thought. Sakura went to a table to answer a customer and his eyes returned to the screen. _I have to be a little more discreet with my kills._ He sighed, the danger was not for him but for each an every one of his kind. If he were not more cautious, the whole world would know about their existence, though this was not a very bad thing for him, the other would be furious. Beside, he still wanted to life, if somehow someone tell the truth about them, he or she would be decree as a danger for the whole population of vampires and would be killed. As much as he wanted to, he would not do it… well not now.

When she got back to the bar, he was gone, once again. The glass of wine was empty and the money was on the counter. She turned her luminous eyes toward the door and she saw it closing slowly and the features of Li disappearing in the darkness of the night. Behind her she heard a voice telling her that her shift was over. This was all she needed and she paced toward the door, her mind set on a single idea; finding that man. She did not know why she was doing this, she just felt like she had to. She had to see him again, she had to understand him, to know him more, to befriend with him, at any costs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night was dark, humid and hot. The moon hidden behind an ashen cloud did not favour the small city with its milky rays. The rare stars and the widows of some houses were the only source of brightness beside the yellowish light of the old street lamps. Across a poorly lighted ally, in the shadow, walking mindlessly, Li Syaoran was trying to ignore the fact that some one was following him. He knew perfectly well who it was, but he could not understand why some one like her would fallow death. At was like asking annihilation to come and take her life away, begging the devil to take her soul… and it was so tough for him to resist an invitation so strongly offered.

Oddly, he found it exiting and he could almost not resist the strange desire to take _her_, not her life. It was the first time in an eternity that he desired the pleasure of flesh instance of those of life fluids, the feel of some one beneath him, around him and on him. His lust was so vivid it was almost hurting. He shocked his head to clear his mind of the burning thoughts and images. Images of the sweet woman nude in his arms, screaming in pleasure and pain in the same time, shouting his name in need and lust over and over again. An overwhelming feeling of need, desire and lust shout through his nerves giving them the live they did not have from a long time and now he felt her presence more than ever. Sweet, innocent… alive, a feeling of perfection made mortal.

He expired, his muscle released a small portion of his nervousness. _I can't believe I feel this tense, she's just a normal girl… just a normal mortal girl._ He tried to convince himself, repeating this simple sentence all over again but to no use. He wanted to scream, to growl, howl, destroy everything but it would not be of any help. The only thing to do was to get rid of her, than he would be free and would come back to his old self.

He slowed at the impend of a cross rode and stopped to leaned against the bricked wall of an old building. He rose his eyes toward the dark night sky and watched the dusky clouds slowly drifting away and let the moon appear on the heavens providing some silky light to the town. His consuming eyes seemed to drink all the light from it and make it its own. He was no longer in the shadow and he was assured that the young woman would see him, and she did.

"Why are you following me," Li asked his face and voice stern and cold.

Sakura emerged from the shadow, shame all over her delicate face, her deep green eyes staring intensively at the cemented ground. She was trying furiously to find a valuable excuse but her mind refused to co-operate and she felt like a ignorant in front of a genius who asked her a simple question like 'What's your name' and she could not answer. Li Syaoran was still looking at the sky and felt the uneasiness of the poor woman and found it quite amusing. 

"I… umm… don't know… err…" S_tupid Sakura, stupid!_

He laughed inwardly. He knew exactly how she felt, he felt just like this a long time ago. He thought of himself as stupid at the time and he still felt the same way today but to think of it was simply a bad memory that he could push aside easily. It was his inhuman appearance that attired her to him, his vampiric charms. 

"Actually, I don't know why I followed you but I know that I had to… to see you again but I don't really know why. Maybe it's because of the way you act, so silent, always in the shadow, away from every one…" _Shut up Sakura, you're aggravating your case._

This took his attention and he left the sky gazing to look at her. Now he could see her from head to toes. Her red shirt which fit her like a charm and a pair of black pent that showed her long and slimy legs. Her head bent down in shame of her weird actions. He started to approach her, detailing every subtle changes in her heavenly features. 

"I know what you might be thinking," he whispered.

She looked up and saw him coming slowly toward her. His colorful eyes shinning just like the moon and stars did. He was shaped like a god, a manly yet childish looking face, well build chest, about a head or tow taller than she was and his burning eyes filled with almost all the feeling of the world making them unreadable, mysterious and hypnotizing.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean,"

He smiled to himself, she said this with such a crying innocence and the sweetness of a child, he could not help but smile to this but it disappeared just as fast as it came. He could not allow himself to start liking the girl he would soon kill…

"You must tell yourself to stop talking, to go away, that it was stupid to do this. You don't even know me, you saw me only twice… and you're wondering if I was the one who scared your friend."

"How do you know about Tomoyo?!" exclaimed Sakura.

He walked the few steps separating them and gazed deeply in her summer colored eyes, searching for her soul. He knew very well that the more her would past time with her the bigger the risk of been discovered was. He knew too that the closer he would get to her, the bigger the risk of losing both of their lives was, but right now he did not care.

"You almost told me that in the tavern. I guessed you followed me for that reason but now I'm not that sure… There is another reason behind all this. But for your friend, it wasn't me." _Why I am lying to her..._

Never once did he leave her eyes and he said all this with the deepest and warmest tone of voice she ever heard. The total opposite of the one he used about tow minutes ago. She smiled naively, she did not really know why she followed him but what he said made sense to her ears. It was as if he could read the part of her mind that she could not reach. On the other hand, there was another reason for her impulsive gesture but she could not put her finger on it. A soft wind started to blow around them, playing gently with their clothes and hairs giving an unreal look to the scene. 

He approached her a little more, their face just a few inches away from the other. Their breath mixing, heart beating, the images of the woman screaming returning to his mind, driving his sense toward the edge. Her delicious flowered filled fragrance playing mindless with his sensitive nose and intertwining slowly with his autumn sent. Slowly their face came closer and closer, lips almost touching, mind, soul and body in harmony. Li's mind screamed to him to change direction, to attack her neck and to take her life but another part of him wanted this to happen, needed this to come. 

The same mixture of lust, need and desire he felt previously took over his mind and sense again pushing him toward her and he saw her eyes close he was almost there. He could almost taste the cheery sensation of her lips just a dwarf away from his. At the last second, just before their mouth touched, he moved away. It would not be now. Latter when he would sort out his feelings. Right now he was to confused, he needed more time, and when it will come, he would take her, her life and flesh, but not now. He turned away from her ready to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

Syaoran turned his head in the direction of the beautiful woman he desired so much. She seemed hurt but she was trying to hind it. He felt himself starting to regret all he did, he had hurt her, harm the only living angel, his source of wanders and frustration. Why did he felt so bad to do so?

"What is it…?"

"Can… Can I see you tomorrow?" Asked Sakura

Her voice sounded confused, uncertain if she did the right thing. In the mean time, it sounded joyful and as innocent as always. In between the tow of them, she was the most mysterious. Always smiling and friendly, tow things he was not used to. He thought a little about her proposition. It seemed to him to be the perfect opportunity to understand her and finally, get rid of her once and for all.

"Yes we can, but I will come at the time I chose and don't bother to tell me were we will meet. I will find a way to find you. Now if you may excuse me…"

And with that he was gone. She sighed and turned in the direction of her apartment building pondering about the last events and feeling strangely impatient to see him again. But the main thing in her mind at the moment was the whole conversation. The way she felt warm, secure and so comfortable around him. Something she felt only when she was home with the one she loved. 

She looked back behind her to see the fading forms of Li Syaoran. Never once in her life did she see a man like him. He was charming, handsome and had a way to talk, walk and act that made her melt. He had everything of the lady's man yet he did not act like one. Always alone, not very talkative and something within him a big dark hole. He was perfection in all its glory, a god, everything she always wanted without knowing it. 

As she was walking down the street leading her home everything about their encounter hit her. The way he had looked at her and how she looked back. The intimate space between them the way he had reached her mind and body. Finally, the way he penetrated her barrier and came as close as he wanted to, close enough to kiss her, which he almost did. He moved away at the last second. What was this feeling she felt, was it hurt, the pain of been rejected, apprehension? No it did not hurt like that, she felt like crying and laughing all in the meantime. Was this excitement than? No… yes… don't know. Maybe confusion, she felt a lot like this lately yet…

With a big sigh she brushed it away, right now, all she wanted to do was sleep. Arrived in front of her apartment building, she pushed the door and climbed the wooden stairs toward the third floor were she could finally get inside the reassuring walls of the small apartment she shared with her best friend, who must be working right now. Once inside she slid slowly out of her clothes and got in the warmth of a delicious perfumed bath. 

The aroma invaded the whole bathroom, a delicious smell of cheery blossoms and honey. Eyes half closed she released all her tensed muscles and slowly relaxed. She was still thinking about Li but it was mostly like a background thought. Those thoughts that you don't really bother with, mostly like silent whispers of your memory or the soft wind that blows the grass and leaves around you in those beautiful summer afternoon. 

Its in this state of mind that this night, the angelic Sakura went to her bed, thinking about everything and nothing, the one she shared her life with, the one she loved. Those wilful persons who loved her in return without asking for more, those kind people she passed her live with and to who she will soon have to say goodbye…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sited against the wall of an old building, which had been destroyed by the flames a few days ago, was Li Syaoran. Thirst devoured him from the inside, he had not drink anything since yesterday night and he started to feel the ravages of the vampire's thirst. He felt so weak and unable to think straight and all he could imagine was the delicious red liquid of life that the human kind provided him. At least to night, he would not kill violently. Even though he loved to scare the mortals, he did not like to make them suffer as much as he did to his last victims.

Suddenly, coming out of nowhere, a soft music entered his sensitive ears. It was smooth, sad and sounded like little bells. The beautiful melody of a music box repeating the same tune over and over again. It was a comforting and saddening song playing for the moon and stars above mixing with the wind adding to the sound something unreal to it. 

Li got to his feet and let his ears guide him toward the owner of the music box. The music had, on him, the propriety to make him forget almost everything, even the savages thirst he could ever experience in his never ending life. He followed the sweet aria around the ruined building and found a door half opened. The sound seemed to come from inside so he entered. He found himself inside a room, which appeared to be the lobby of an apartment. _So this place was an apartment building… wonder what happened._ In front of him was a long corridor and at the end was a staircase. On each sides were four doors leading to the rooms, some of them were charred and others were burned to aches, all there was left was the frame.

The tune was coming out of half burned door which was clacking because of the wind flowing trough it. Behind it was a small room, the kitchen was to his right and the living room that now leaded to the other apartment was to his right. Ahead of him were the bathroom and a doorframe were surly was a bedroom. Still following the sound of the music box, Li marched toward the bedroom, the soft music getting louder with each step taken to the room. He finally arrived and passed his head inside the room. It was small and one of the walls had fallen and left a passageway to the backyard. 

The music was coming from there. He scrutinised his surrounding. A metalled bed with a spring mattress, a bed table fallen to it side because of tow of its legs was broken. There was another bad smaller than the first one, a childbed, only the mattress remained and there were some burned toys here and there. In a corner of the room stood a swaying chair, a book stair was against the only wall that was not burned and there were some child's books in it too. On the other wall was nothing else but a little ball of old tissue. The sound was coming from it, it was then that he realized that the ball of clothes were in fact a human being, a kid to exact. The young thing had heard him entering the room and had sat up to look at him. The music box was at the side of the poor child and the melody was slowing down a bit. 

The child was a young girl about the age of ten or so. Her big blue eyes staring at him than looking back down toward the music box. It was shaped like crystal ball but it was broken, inside the ball was a little butterfly flapping its wings along the music. The ball was sited on a pedestal of flowers and the whole thing was slowly turning on itself, it was beautiful.

" My kaasan used to sing this song each night to make me sleep…" whispered the little girl.

He came to her slowly not wanting to scare her. He sat beside her, the music box was now resting on her laps, she was starring at it and the music slowed a little again. Her clothes were dirty and there were holes here and there. She wore a black kangaroo shirt and the hood was placed over her small face and sandy locks of hairs fell from it and an old pair of jeans covered her legs. He saw a tear slide down her sad blue orbs to her round cheeks and down to the burned floor. 

"Where is she," asked Li with a gentle tone.

"I don't know… She just disappeared to nights ago when the fire forced me to live her, she said that she will help people get out and come to take me but… she didn't come back…" sniffed the young child.

The melody stopped. She turned the box up side down and twisted the key so the music could start again. Soon the soft tune filled the destroyed room once again with it's beautiful sound. The pace was fast at the beginning but slowed down as the minutes passed. Five minutes passed by and the music stopped again and she started it again. She did this three times, at the end of the third she looked up to look at Syaoran once again and she whispered her childish voice filled with sobs.

"I wanna see my kaasan!" and she through herself in his arms crying.

He did not know what to do, the child in his arms, his thirst revived now that the music had stopped. How could he help that little thing he held in his arms? All he was able to do was… kill. And now his need for blood was stronger, hurting and it played with his will. Never once had he been confront to this kind of situation, a kid who wanted to find her mother and a thirst the size of the earth. He had never taken a child and he was certain that he would never do it. He might be an evil vampire, one who took the blood of innocent people but never the life of a child. _But this one wants to die and join her mother, you know pretty well that she passed away in the sinister. _His mind argued.

"I wanna be with her, I miss her soooo mush," cried the girl between subs. 

__

Damn it! Li seized the music box and turned the key to start the music a fourth time. The child in his arms and the box in his hand, he got up and went to the childbed, the only thing that survived the fire. He sat on it, the little girl on his laps and put the box down beside the bed. He looked at the little girl who was still crying on his shoulder and spook softly to her.

"If I tell you that I know where your kaasan is, would you want me to take you there?"

She looked up her eyes filled with fresh tears, her cheeks red because of the salty substance. Not sure if she was saying the right thing she nodded a little. 

"She is very far away, somewhere beautiful where every one is always happy. She is there waiting for you, but it's very far and it takes time to go there. Lots of long years but I know a short cut… do you want to know how?"

Once again she nodded but this time she was a little surer about what she was doing. In her mind, Li was going to send her to her mother sooner then supposed she was going to do her a big surprise. A smile lighted her dirty little face as she was but down on the broken bed. Her deep and innocent blue eyes still full of salty water gazed in the burning stare of her benefactor. The calm and soft music of her box playing the relaxing music slower and slower, almost lulling her to sleep. Only the deep voice of Syaoran kept her awaken as he told her everything to do in details. 

"Listen to me carefully now. I want you to relax. Breaths slowly, think of nothing else than your mama and let me do the rest. Oh and, it might pinch a little but it doesn't hurt that much, you'll see."

All was said with such a gentle voice, he was wondering if it was him who said all this. With a light and slow gesture, he removed her hood of her holed-cottoned shirt rivalling her sandy blond hairs and small neck. He past his hand through the smooth feeling of the sandy locks in a caring movement. She signed lightly and started to relax even more, she was almost sleeping. The soft air lagging with each passing second.

Li moved his head down toward the child' small neck, approaching it dangerously, his mind screaming in need and remorse, but he could not back up now, it was too late. He breathed the sweet smell of the youth, an aroma of life at its pick, the strongest and freshest odor he ever had the chance to perceive. Slowly, not wanting to hurt the child, his fangs tear inside her delicate flesh, driving deep inside her throat to her tiny aorta. 

The red juice of the girl spilled out of her to his mouth filling his murderous thirst with its gratifying flavour of existence. He felt her heart pounding against his chest, a slow and steady beat, the pace of a life that does not want to leave the world yet. He could almost hear her thoughts, he could almost tell that she was screaming to her mother that she was coming, that soon, they will be together.

The red flow was not stopping, filling his mouth, his thirst, making him forget everything. A bliss he rarely enjoyed while killing, all most as good as sex. And the taste was so pure, it was as if the blood was reflecting her soul, the soul of a child, the purity and innocence of the world. The only thing that could make him smiles, the only thing her regretted of the eternity, beside the loneliness and the tournament of his conscience.

Slowly, the heart of the little girl started to slow dangerously down, if he stopped now, she would have her life spared for a while, until the lake of blood makes it effect or until some one finds her and get the poor thing to an hospital. But he could not stoop, the taste was so good, so vivid, he had lost control of himself. 

She was losing all her strength, her skeletal feature letting go of life, abandoning her being to the darkness of death. He felt her little torso filling its-self of air one last time, just as the last gentle notes of the melody of the music box resound in the air, her life got away. He removed his sharp teeth from her throat where he observed for the first time the tiny holes left there, the mark of the death-giving kiss. 

She seemed so calm and peaceful, as if she was simply sleeping. He caressed he pale visage with the back of his hand, tracing slowly her fragile trait. Li smiled sadly, another one who will not have the chance to see the true and of her day. He got on his feet, taking a blanket half burned from the stained floor and covering the little body of the dead girl in the way a father would cover her daughter after the good night wishes. 

With one last glance at the forms of the child, he lived the desolated room by the falling wall. The night was cool but he did not felt it, he never truly felt the weather, his mind always somewhere else. This time it was on the kid and the beautiful Sakura who he could not seem to find a way to chase away from his mind. He looked up toward the sky, admiring the twinkling stars and sighed. Tomorrow he would go and see her, he would find a way to get rid of her, if not, he will simply leave her alone. One thing for sure he had to sort out his feeling for the beauty with the name of a flower….

__

To be continued… … …

Back


	5. Dreaming About the Angel

Disclaimers: I own them all and I make money out of this story! Tell me who could believe such a lie! We all know it's the propriety of Clamp and the others and I think it's the last time I'm telling it for this fic because if you didn't understand it already that you are really dumb or looking for problems!

Warnings: This fanfic contains lots of violence, sex and other things like that. If you're to young to understand or don't like it, would you tell me why the hell are you reading this?!

The Taste of Your Life

By Evil Karyta

Chapter Fourth: Dreaming About the Angel 

Part one: Dreams and Rapture

Silence overwhelmed the darkness of the room. All the curtains and windows were closed so no light could penetrate the place. The only light was emanating from the few candles placed here and there around the room giving to it a gloomy atmosphere. In spite of the warmth coming from the fire of the candles, the place felt cold and dead. A normally constituted being would have had chills of fright running down his spine if he were to enter the room.

On a corner was a king-size bed on which laid the forms of a man warped in black and red silk sheets. The person laying on it seemed just as cold and dead than the rest of his surrounding. The man's chest was uncovered and the contrast between the whiteness of his skin and the bed's linen was stunning. His face appeared so peaceful and calm as if nothing had ever happened to him, beside death. His silky chestnut hair were falling lazily above his closed eyes, his muscular forms moved smoothly and slowly at the rhythm of his respiration, it was so slow that you could have sworn there were no breathing at all and that he was completely immobile.

Then, as if life has taken over the laying body, the man started to move and ever so slowly he opened his bright eyes to the mortal darkness of the room. He blinked several times and looked from right to left bringing his pale hands to his flaming eyes chasing away all drowsiness of sleep still in there. That done, he sat up and put his feet on the cool floor, as he rose from the bed, lose silky black pants slid down his legs toward the ground stopping barely above it.

To his right was a wooden table and tow chair, on one was a white shirt which he put on not bothering with the buttons. As he was walking toward the bathroom he heard a knock at his door. He looked at it and shook his head; no one in his right mind could possibly be there unless they had death wishes. So he continued his way to the bathroom, one idea on his mind, taking a shower, but just as he was about to touch the knob another knock was heard on his door. This time, he knew that some one was truly there and that it was not a trick from his mind.

He smiled mischievously as he approached the doorway feeling the life emanating behind it. To night he would not have to roam about the town to find his victim, it was the victim who was coming straight to him. Slowly he reached with one hand to unlock the door and with opened it with the other. His eyes widen and his jaw could have felt to the floor if that could have been possible such his surprise was great. _How is it possible?_ He asked himself as he observed the person standing before him. A sweet looking young woman with soft shinning jade eyes, honeyed auburn hair falling in velvety waves down to the middle of her back framing her adoring face. Her skin of a smooth pink shown in the dim light provided by the candles of the room giving her a holy countenance.

"Ki… Kinomoto-san!?" he managed to utter.

"Um, hi… Li-san"

He looked at her dumbfound, trying to understand how she found her way to him and why was she there? He thought his amazement could not be bigger than it already was, but he was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" he asked getting out of his shock.

She looked at him a childish smile plastered on her angelic facade and took a step toward him. The faint light of his room seemed to be attracted to her as if she was a light magnet. It played with her, making shadow and light dance around her, giving her the aspect of an apparition form above. Her eyes shimmering with the candle light were just as hypnotising as his own and at this sight of heavenly beauty, a devouring feeling of lust and need overwhelmed him trying to break down his walls.

"I don't really know… I just thought I could come and grant you some company." she finally answered still smiling gently. 

The more he felt her presence, the more his walls were falling down one by one. If he did not found a way to ether satisfy his need or chase her away he would go crazy. He could not bear the sweet and intoxicating fragrance exhaling from the beauty standing before him. It was something so alive and refreshing. _If angel had an odour, it would certainly smell like that,_ he thought dazed by the living aroma. Lost in his thoughts, he had not seen the hand coming toward his face and had not realized it until he felt it. Soft fingers touching his cheek making him come back from his dreamy state to stare in luminous green eyes looking at him lovingly just a few inches away from his pale face. 

She realised that he had noticed her actions and removed her hand but he gently hold it back in place and gazed intensely into her evergreen pools seeing the reflection of his own eyes in the ones of an angel. His desire for her had given them a vehement fire changing their color to brighter shades of red, cinnamon and blue.

Sakura's kind smile despaired from her divine face replaced by an expression of longing. Her hand, hot and smooth on his face, his own hand over hers, following each and every of her delicate movements. Eyes in eyes, their breathing combined, timed appeared to stop as they slowly reached for each other, eyes gradually closing as there lips neared bounding the space between them to almost nothing as they barely touched one other and retried. They both opened their eyes to glance in the other's soul and closed them once more joining their lips once again in a small kiss and others followed as soon as one was given. None of them could resist feeling the wonderful sensation of those to small yet sensitive part of their bodies touching the other.

And soft kisses turned into kisses filed with tenderness. Sakura's hand gently trace the curves of Li's face down to his neck. His hand still on hers, he followed her movement as he closed the door with the other. She slowly winded her arm around his neck and plunged her hand in his smooth hairs. Syaoran hand left hers and slid down her arm leaving a trace of chills toward her shoulder. It descended from her shoulder and slowly glided along her back feeling her curves from the tips of his fingers. He stopped his movement around her hips circling it tenderly with his arm. His other hand reached for the smooth skin of her cheek and caressed it lovingly.

And tender kisses blossomed into loving ones. Lips pressed together setting their bodies on fire. Awaking those sensitive nerves that reacted at the smallest caress, turning their mind in euphoria. Another arm circled Li's neck bringing him even closer to her, enough to feel her burning heat. His cold hand ran down her cheek to her back pressing her against him as need started to flow in his veins. Her hand tickling his hair drove him insane, it felt so good, a joy similar to the act of killing but it felt alive instance of dread. 

From tenderness, passion exploded. The kiss intensified, starting to be more demanding, more needing. The space between them was close to nothing following the boldness of the lips. As time flowed by, passion and hunger was the same in their mind. A devastating hunger for more sensations, for more feelings, for more tastes… Lips parted, tongue dancing together, a sweet feeling of berries poured in Syaoran mouth giving him a taste of what life feels like. Sensations forgotten long ago returning to his mind making him reach a part of himself he had neglected. 

As time went slowly away from them, kisses and touches grew in need, turning passion to lust and desire. Hands roaming their bodies, touching every single part of skin that could be touched and was not covered. Sakura's delicate hands slid from Syaoran neck to his shoulders underneath his unbuttoned shirt slipping it slowly off of him in a languorous way and it drifted to his feet. Chills ran through his spine as he felt the soft and fine fingers of the heavenly woman run up and down his back and the luxurious taste of her tongue intertwining with his. 

A furious wave of lust washed over him, he wanted her right now. It was a need so powerful, he could not deny it. He wanted to see her just like he imagined her the night before, wanted to feel her all around him, hear her scream in pleasure and nothing could stop him now. He took her in his arm, still kissing her mindlessly, her soft arms back around his neck he brought her to his silk covered bed and braking their passion filled embrace he laid her down, his fiery eyes devouring hers.

He saw her smile softly to him her green poles shining with the dancing light of the candles. He sat beside her tickling her cheek in his hand and bowing down to her wanting to feel her lips against his once again, completely addicted to her. She rose a little from the bed as his cold hand coped her chin, her arm reaching for his neck once again following the defined angles of his torso with her palm. Slowly, Li let his hand slid down her body, feeling her delicate curves from those of her arm to those of her long legs passing by her hips. Form her leg he started to move up again slipping his hand under her shirt and removed it slowly exposing her half-covered chest and lived the shirt on the floor.

With a hesitant hand he touched one of her breast trough the soft fabric of her bra. He had not touched a woman for so long he felt clumsy but a soft moan escaping her delicious mouth told him he was doing right. Not resisting to taste the other part of her body anymore, his mouth left hers and went down her chin and throat carefully avoiding the part of her neck where he could feel her pulse not wanting to taint himself anymore than he already was. He dropped a soft trail of kisses all along her neck to her collarbone as his hand played gently with her bosom. As he was doing this, she was trifling with his hairs and caressing the back of his neck. 

Leisurely, Li moved his hands to her back in search for the claps of her bra wanting to remove the garment that blocked the view of her mounds. As soon as he was done he trough away the piece of clothe and stared wide eyes at her naked chest. Two beautiful breast pointing upward screaming to be touch, waiting to be ravaged, Syaoran took the invitation gladly kissing one softly, massaging the other. He heard Sakura's pleasured whining like the sweetest melody turning him up. But he wanted more then whining, he wanted moaning, he wanted cries of pleasure, he wanted to hear her more than ever.

With the greatest care, he started to be more audacious, he kissed her with more hunger going to the most sensible part of her breasts. His hand was imitating the movement of his mouth as he took her erected nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently as his hand started to pinch the other in the same way his mouth was doing. Whining turned into soft moans, which seemed to dance in his ears.

He switched place with his hands and mouth giving the same treatment to the other breast as his free hand slid to her pants trying to undo the button by feels. The button out of the way he could easily remove them and let them fell to the floor. His furtive hands ran up and down her smooth legs as his mouth and other hand kept playing with her breasts. Her soft moans seemed to increase in sound and frequency and he could feel her hands pressing him to her and descending as low as she could manage in their position. 

In the mean time, Li had left her breasts to numb her flat stomach following his hands as they moved down toward her under garment which he slid away with a rapid movement leaving her completely naked on the bed mattress. He stopped his teasing to look at her in her total angelic glory. She was beautiful, her nude body bathed by the candlelight, shadows moving around her as if they were dancing on her smooth peach colored skin. Her eyes glomming softly at the rhythm of the candles movement, a real creature from the heavens. Her hairs falling al around her like sunrays and the soft light of life that only mortal possessed gave her an unreal appearance. Such beauty could not possible be offering itself to the night living creature he was. 

The smile she gave him tuned all his coherent thoughts away from him, she was giving her all to him and he would certainly not refuse her. With a rapidity he could only manage he thought the rest of his clothing away, not wanting to wait any longer. He resumed his kissing on her stomach, letting his hand roan freely al over her smooth skin, touching her in more ways than one.

Her screams that echoed on the room's wall filling his ears with the sweetest sound he heard driving him to a point he could almost not control his actions. Her slender arms around him, her berry flavoured mouth on his neck all those little thing were driving him over the edge. The need, the desire and the lost he felt for her at this instant was as intense as a thousand suns. He could feel himself melt on her as he pushed himself inside her. Her cry was like music to his ears, the feeling of her around him taking his senses to a point he thought he would explode.

Slow movement filed with an inner desire to fulfil all their need and dreams soon fasten to an almost frantic speed that only lust could manage. As sensations grew in power something hit him, something he should have noticed long before, something that was not normal, something that was messing. A simple detail that he should have heed that made the entire deference and cleared everything in his mind.

The woman underneath him, the same woman he desired and longed so much for has no pulse. She was dead but with the appearance of a mortal, she was hot, she had the glimmer of light around her, that smell of blood rushing through her veins but he could not feel or hear her heart beating. That was certainly not normal, even vampires had a pulse, she was, all this was just… … …

Silence overwhelmed the darkness of the room. All the curtains and windows were closed so no light could penetrate the place. The only light was emanating from the few candles placed here and there around the room giving to it a gloomy atmosphere. In spite of the warmth coming from the fire of the candles, the place felt cold and dead. 

On a corner was a king-size bed on which laid the forms of a man warped in black and red silk sheets. The person laying on it seemed just as cold and dead than the rest of his surrounding. The man's chest was uncovered and the contrast between the whiteness of his skin and the bed's linen was stunning. His face appeared so peaceful and calm as if nothing had ever happened to him, beside death. His silky chestnut hair were falling lazily above his closed eyes, his muscular forms moved smoothly and slowly at the rhythm of his respiration, it was so slow that you could have sworn there were no breathing at all and that he was completely immobile.

Then, as if life has taken over the laying body, the man started to move and ever so slowly he opened his bright eyes to the mortal darkness of the room. He blinked a several time and looked from right to left bringing his pale hands to his flaming eyes chasing away all drowsiness of sleep still in there. He sat up quickly and projected his burning orbs on his surrounding, from the closed widows to the table, the bathroom and finally on the door. He could feel the life sleeping in the edifice but the touch of innocence that the sweet Sakura had was not there. All that previously happened was just a simple twist of his tortured mind. The reconstitution of his deepest desires that hunted him to the darkness of his dreams. _But it felt so real…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night was clear and smelled like autumn; a mix between water and flowers was carried by the fresh wind caressing softly the colored leaves of the trees. The decreasing moon, which was almost gone from the luminous sky, let her cold and gentle rays' bath the streets with her motherly care. In the depth of the artificially lighted town, the sound of youth and elders spending the night out troubling the quietness of the night, the peace of the slumbers. There excited cries echoing in the darkness of the numerous allays and roads they were passing by. The humming of the cars, the buzzing of the electric wires hanging lazily in the air above the streets, the powerful burst of the automobiles engine explosions each time they consumed some gasoline, the simple sound of someone's breathing. So many deferent sounds surrounded the world and yet we do not really care, do not really hear. 

From the top of an old building roof, sited across the edge eyes fixed on the dying moon was the ethereal Li Syaoran. His incandescing orbs felled from the darkening sky to scan the black alley bellow him, searching for his next victim. He had felt the craving since he woke up because of the disturbing dream he had. The worst was that he had those dreams each day during the past three weeks and each time he closed his eyes they would come back to him. Images of a beauty he could not have circling his mind, tempting him with their delicious sensation, electrifying every single nerve of his body, making him loose his train of thoughts. Soon he would not be able to restrain himself… 

A small sigh escaped his lips, already three week had passed since he last saw her and he could almost not bear it anymore. Every days he had dreams of her, not only lustful fantasy of her, there were those simple one were he would just see her, hear her, feel her presence. It was not like him at all. Just like his new found conscious exactly three weeks ago. A conscious he though he had buried deep within the black whole his soul had become through the years of murders. That thing he had when he was still human before 'she' came in his life with her supposedly pleasures of immortality. He laughed inwardly, how stupid he had been to believe 'her'. 

He shocked his head, dismissing the memory of his past. He did not want to think about that, it was depressing and it always made him become more violent then he already was. 

After a while, the air seemed to move around him changing from dreadful to have some life hanging into it. He smiled evilly, there was a human coming toward him. The building he was siting on was at the border of the slum quarters of Tomoeda, his favourite hunting grounds since he discovered that the police did not truly cared about what happened there as long as it did not disturbed the honest citizens. Of course they always ended up finding one of his victims but, in the end, it was a lot safer that way. The people he killed were always criminals or homeless vagabonds. In each corner of that part of the town was some one who was all alone, a person no one cared about or somebody that no one new about there existence. To top it, those mortals had always something unclear on the conscious, something shameful, something that could cost the their lives. It was a way for him to ease his revived humanity. Killing the unclear, just like he did a long time ago. A time who had trouble remembering when but he knew he had lived that way before.

His luminous cinnamon colored eyes drift slowly on the darkness to find the source of the life that suddenly hovered in the air. There was a living creature near him or maybe more, but at least one, that was all he needed to satisfy his murderous thirst.

Turning a corner, at the end of the shadowed road, was a delicious looking teenager girl. By simply looking at her, her knew she ran away from home. Her dirty clothes, the bag swinging on her small shoulders, her knees grazed, her eyes red because of the lack of sleep and maybe the drugs she had been using lately. She was miserable, and to him she looked sweet in a certain way. 

From his point of observation, he could easily imagine himself falling in front of her as she would past right in before him. He could see in his vicious mind the look of terror in her eyes. He could almost already hear screams piercing the night as she would realise what would happen to her.

That is when her real cry came to his ears. From the darkness that provided the ruined building he was on, appeared a man who jumped on Li's prey before he could do anything. He had caught the young girl and brought her with him in the shadow where he hid a few moments ago.

Syaoran growled deep in his throat. How dared that human to take his meal away from him. He would have to pay for it dearly. The vampire jumped down the six floor high building to land smoothly behind the man. What he saw once there shocked him even though he was a soulless monster.

The girl, eyes filled up with pain, horror and fright, a flow of salty water drifting down her pretty face, was at the mercy of the man hands and mouth roaming her body with lustful violence. She was fighting him hard to free herself from him but her puny attempts only made her assailant more aroused. She debated herself even more, trying to kick the man or hit him with her tiny fists but stopped, as if paralysed, when she felt the cold steel of a razor sharp knife against her small neck. Her eyes widen and a few more tears formed in her already red eyes to fall slowly down her cheek to the dirty ground.

The man chuckled as he kissed her toughly at the aria of her small yet shaped breasts. His free hand griping her pents, pulling the clothes down as he pressed his erection, already out of his own pent, on her. He was tearing up her shirt, ready to break through her, as he pined her on the bricked wall behind her.

Li could not take it anymore. The whimpers of pain from the girl's throat, the grunts of satisfaction from the man as he neared breaking into the poor teenage girl. It was driving him insane, rising his craving to a point he never experienced before. At the brink of sanity, he sized the man and through him to the opposite walls with almost all the power the thirst could give him. The man felt to the floor like a big ball of bad smelling trash, which he was in a way. The immortal took a glance at the shaking girl, a small smile on his lips as if trying to calm her down but the color and the look he had in his eyes was more frightening than the whole aggression she had been through a moment ago.

He returned his attention to the man as he was getting up, shaking his head, trying to clear his view and his thoughts. His bright gloomy eyes crossed the cruel stare the man has been giving to him until he realised with whom, or rather with what, he was dealing with. He took a step back, as if stroked by a thunder bolt, when he saw the appearance of the human looking creature standing coolly before him, his eyes burning intensely in the darkness surrounding them like to reddish light set on him. Only those flaming orbs seemed to be alive, all of him looked normal and extraordinary in the same time. The opalescence of his white skin, the way his hairs slowly danced with the fresh autumn wind or the light in his eyes as if it drank all the radiance around him, from the one of the sky to the artificial brightness of the city. But the man could not let himself been impress this easily, he was a rough one, he had seen others looking much more stronger than this one, he would not give in his strange appearance.

" I don't know were your coming from freak, but it won't work on me. I'm gonna make you regret interrupting me like this. Prepare to die!" he hissed toward Li.

Syaoran smiled, or rather smirked in a dangerous kind of way if the human could have understood it but it did send chills down his spine although he would not admit it. He was really scary in aspect, even though he was sure it was just some kind of costume for Halloween or something like that. However, in the Li's point of view, it was a pleasure smile, this kill will be more than interesting, at least he would have some kind of fight with this one. This mortal had some kind of strength sleeping deep within him. He might reserve him some surprise in his torn sleeves.

"Than bring it on," he whispered back to the man.

His burning eyes glued to the man, devouring him already, like he did with previously with the girl. He advanced toward him, his gaze never leaving his. The scared man tried to give him a cold stare but it did not seem to have any effect on him. His hand were tightly balled into fist as Li came closer and closer to him, his frame menacing and eyes dangerously bright.

"What are you waiting for, worm," he murmured as the spaces between the two men shorten.

The man smiled a little as Li came into reach. The vampire looked at him with a questioning look to which he was answered by an arm swayed at his guts. Syaoran felt a sharp, cold, metal like thing tearing into him, going deep inside his body. He sensed a warm liquid slowly flooded out of him, spreading on the filthy ground in a pool of crimson red water. The man retried his arm from him his hand, covered with the vivid red blood that was cooling faster that normal, holding a knife from which droplets of red dripped to the floor joining the already big pool of blood.

He smiled in victory as his _'victim'_ taking a few steps backward. Li, bent forward, eyes closed in pain, a pain he had not feel since long ago, his hand stained with blood holding his wound which was starting to heal like usually. He opened his eyes to see the red pool at his feet. His knees started to flinch as the pain grow in intensity when he heard the little bastard laughing cruelly at him. This brought a sarcastic smile to his lips and he started to chuckle in spite of the pain he felt. He really though he had killed him, well he was wrong, terribly wrong. The man stopped to laugh when he heard Li's insane snorts as he slowly got back up, his close drenched with blood but no wound on him, not even a scratch, though Li still felt the pain in his stomach.

The fool started trembling the moment he meet the burning stare of the immortal. Syaoran's eyes were no longer the passive flaming cinnamon colored he always has but a deep, vivid, bright red. He could have burned the man with his stare. He smiled evilly at the mortal being before him, smelling the fright oozing out of him. He looked like a demon from hell, a real monster, the real beast living inside of him had been released to the open world. This was no good news. 

He had changed in a sort of way, his fangs were longer, his skin was whiter, his eyes red like hell's fire. He was not in control of his body anymore, he was stronger, faster, could see better, could smell even more than he could before. His sense had risen to an other point, braking the limits he thought he had. He was the real vampire, the real beast of the legend. Not the simple imitation he was before but he knew it would not last. As soon as he would have satisfied his crave, he would be back to normal. So he plugged his devilish stare into the shaking human eyes.

"_Are you scared…?_" He asked, the most inhuman voice he ever heard himself use during his lifetime coming out of his throat.

Out of a sudden, his smile despaired from his death pale face and his infernal eyes narrowed at the man, paralyzing him. Within a second, he had lung at him, tearing up his flesh with his deadly fangs, swallowing all the blood he could as fast as he could, compassing for the lost he hand because of the wound. He felt the hot life spreading into his body, filling his empty veins, and calming the creature that awaken inside of him, lulling it to sleep hoping it would never arise again. When he came to the last droplet of the delicious liqueur, he knew he needed more to completely calm himself.

He dropped the dead man, making a dreadful sound as the body hit the ground and turned his head to the direction of the other wall where the girl was still standing, paralysed by all the violence she had witnessed. His eyes were still the same violent reds they were but his color had come back to him making him look as if he wore red contact lenses. He knew very well that she was frighten like no one had ever been, he had no chose but to kill her, she had been traumatised for life, he knew it all to well.

He walk slowly toward her, his evil orbs locked with hers, making her feeling weak. When he came in reach of her, he passed his cold white hand through her tangled hairs and bought down his lips to her forehead and kissed it lightly. He hugged her tightly as she started to cry, kissing her tears away from her puffy, red eyes tasting the salty water on his tongue. He was soothing her to a quasi trance like state of mind. As he gently kissed her temples he whispered huskily in a voice he recognise has his own, his breath caressing her ears.

"Your long walk in the darkness ends here sweat heart. Bid my respects to the One From Under…"

Her eyes closed slowly in a sign of acceptance as she heard his voice. He kissed her neck before piercing her aorta and drained all of her life away from her to come into him. His mouth was filled with the wonderful taste of her hot blood. It was a flavour he would never grow tired of even after all this time spanned on earth as a cruel vampire. 

The girl expired before he could have drained her completely, giving him an amazing burst of death in his chest. It was rare for him to enjoy the feeling of someone death while drinking their blood and he loved it even though it was dangerous for him. He liked that feeling of danger surrounding him. He let the now death cold girl fall to the ground whispering to her his farewell as he started to walk away from the corps of his new victims.

He signed as his eyes meet the gloomy light of the moon, a sorrowful smile hanging on his lips. His old appearance now completely returned to him, the beast asleep forever he hoped. He did not want this to happen again. At least he had killed the guilt. Now his thirst quenched he could come back to his main problem. Sakura. He had to see her, and it would be to night. Once he would have change…

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Part two : The Devil's Soul

Li's piercing eyes were scanning through the front window of the tavern he knew she still worked at. In the darkness of the room, he could see a woman serving tow men the drinks they had ordered. At the far end was a couple laughing at something the guy told the girl, though her laugh was not sincere, he could see it in her eyes. He could see many things in the eyes of the mortals. _Were is she…_

He tried to see who was the bartender tonight but he could not see the counter from where he was standing. He shook his head in a sign of annoyance. He had promised her he would come back that night, three weeks ago. He had made her wait long enough, it was time for him to show himself to her.

The fresh air made him shiver more by habit than by necessity. _I guess old habit never dies…_ He though a bitter smile lifting the side of his pale lips. The sound of the soft music playing inside reached his sensitive ears, the heart beating, the sound of the glass being filled up, the soft whisper of the mortals talking in the ear of the other one, he was overwhelm by his sense. It was good to just concentrate on these simple things, it made him forget his nature. 

He shook his head lightly and turned his body around. If he could not see her through the window, he might just get inside. He pulled the door and entered the bar. A wave of hot air fill with the sweet aroma of alcohol blew into his face tickling him as the burning draft touched him. His eyes drift from the tables before him to the bar at the end of the room. Behind it stood a man trying to seduce a female customer sited on a stool, a glass of vodka in her delicate looking hands. Her long brown hairs fell straight down her back, no oscillations in them but shiny and smooth on her bare back. She appeared drunk to him but not that much, just enough for him to notice, just like the other man did. Her red dress clanged to her body living almost nothing for the imagination. As he walked toward them he could see glimpse of he face. She was cute with her brown eyes shining with intelligence, a gentle smile hanging at the edge of her red lips. 

He quickly lost any interest on the girl when he looked more closely at the man. He was young, maybe 24 or 25. His sandy blond hairs shining with the lights of the bar, his ocean blue eyes devouring the woman in front of him as he made conversation with her, if you could call a single person talking to the other a conversation. It was clear to Li that this guy had interest on her only because he needed realise tonight and he had decided to let go on any good looking drunk girl that would come to him tonight. This disgusted him. If one thing he did not like in the human mind was this craving for sex. Of course he too had his needs but he could count on his fingers the times he had a woman that way through the centuries. He decided to do the girl a favour by making her realise how wrong she was to trust that man. This would certainly be an interesting thing to do before he went to look for Sakura again.

A smug smile twisting his lips, he approached them like a tiger ready to strike his prey. He sited himself right beside the girl letting his unreal eyes scanned her body in a very obvious way for both of the mortals. After a while the girl turned her head in his direction acknowledging his presence with a small smile. He responded with one of his own. She seemed to like his grin because she suddenly stopped paying attention at the bartender.

"Hi! My name is Ikako Akira, the famous fashion designer," she introduced.

"Li Syaoran, a modest little house seller," he replied politely as he took the hand she had extended to him, kissing it gently sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

He could feel the anger taking on the man behind the bar as he saw Li seductively kiss the back of the hand of the woman he had set his eyes on since the beginning of the night. This made him laugh inwardly. It was amusing to torment some one, he already enjoyed it when he was still alive. He decided to be a little more arrogant toward the man and turned toward him, a charming smile on his pale face hid by the poorly lighted tavern. 

"Excuse me but could you bring me your best red wine bottle for me and the lady," he asked the now fuming barman.

"As you wish sir," he hissed not able to hind his resentment.

Li felt even more amused by this. This man was really too easy to anger but he had to play this little game another day. He had other matters to attend to, like a angelic looking woman he had promised to meet one night three weeks ago. Now to get rid of this woman…

"You really are a handsome man, Li-san and I think you could become really famous…" she whispered to him getting a little closer to him.

"And what are you thinking about?" he inquired.

"Well, as you may already know, I design man clothing and I think you would make a wonderful model for my new collection."

"Miss, your proposition seem to me very delicious and tempting to me but I like too much the way I live my life to lose it in a modelling carrier. I'm sorry but it is really not my kind of thing…" he said turning her down as gently as he could.

She seemed to be very disappointed to his turning down on her rare proposition. She gave him a sad smile and was about to make him change his mind but the look on his face shown clearly that he was sorrowfully not interested in the modelling or the fame or with the money that came along with it. She pouted her lips in a grieved for a last attempt to convince the gorgeous man before her but that did not work either. She signed in defeat and resembled her things and got up ready to leave. She turned around just before she started to walk away and whispered to him making her sorrow the more evident she could manage in her voice. 

"You don't know the chance you let fall through your hand by refusing this," she said and turned to leave.

Li laughed smoothly looking at the departing features of the woman as she crossed the door. _No little one… YOU don't know the chance you got from my refusing…_ He chuckled a little more before getting to his feet ready to leave as well. That is when the other man arrived with the wine. He looked at Syaoran a bit confused and his eyes searched for the woman. He heard a light laugh coming from his male client and his eyes narrowed.

"Here is the wine you wished for sire," he sad his voice full of venom.

"Thanks a lot but you can take it back to your cave. The lady just left, I think I up set her by refusing her advances," Li sad a small smirk on his lips.

He heard the man growl in his throat. That made Li even more satisfied with himself. Before he left he decided to play some more with the mortal. He was so easy to anger he might as well push his luck a little more. 

"By the way, wouldn't you happen to know a young woman working here by the name of Sakura, would you," he asked flatly earning another growl from the man.

"Don't you dare touch her, she is mine!" he threaten.

Li just smiled at the man and headed for the exit. Turning his head in his direction once again seeming to debate in his mind to say something or not. Finally deciding against it, he left the bar to the direction where he knew his angel was. It was so long ago that he did not had the chance to see the stunning beauty of the woman, he felt almost light hearted at the idea of seeing her again. Now that was weird. Since when was he happy to only see a mere mortal and not ripe the into pieces…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sited at the kitchen table, her long legs spread on the table, reading a book in the dim light of the unique light bulb of the room was Kinomoto Sakura. She was dressed very lightly considering of the temperature outside. Only a pink tank top that managed to covered her chest and short white shorts hid the other half of her body. She smiled faintly at a passage of the book she was reading. _This is life…_ she thought sighing lightly. A soft music played in the background giving to the atmosphere of the place a relaxing touch. 

Unknown to her, hidden in the shadow of the cold night was a pale figure watching over her a soft smile on his lips. Than he frown wrapping the smile away from him in an almost disgusted way. He could not believe he had smiled at the simple sight of her. This angered him slightly but, somehow, he could not bring about to him to stay angry with her for doing this to him. After all, she was pure white compared to him, and even demons smiled at the sight of the holly even if it pained them. It was a sweet pain, a torturing sweet pain that he embraced willingly. He leaned more comfortably in the trunk of the tree on which he sited. 

After a few moments had passed the phone rang making Sakura jump a little startling her. She sighed in a defeated manner, so much for that intriguing part of the book she was about to dive in. It will have to wait for her to answer the call and get rid of it to go back to it. She moved her legs to put her bare feet on the cold floor and made her way lazily to the ranging phone. She lifted her arm toward it an annoyed expression on her usually very calm face as she muttered her impatience under her breath before finally answering.

"Muchi-muchi, Kinomota Sakura desu," she said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Konbawa Sakura!" exclaimed a male voice at the other and of the receiver.

"Moruko! Why are you calling me at this time of the night?" she asked feeling more bothered than she already was.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how you were doing since we had not seen each other for a long time."

'_More to my relief yeah!' _"As you can hear I'm doing fine."

"Well, I was wondering if I could come and see that fore my-self. I just finished my shift and I though you and I could go out to night. I mean it's only 11 o'clock…" he trailed of hope in his voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes trying her best not to let her frustration shown through the conversation. All she really wanted was to go back to that book she was reading before he interrupted her, none so gently might I add. How she wished that perverted man would leave her alone. Could he not find another woman to bother and live her alone. How many times has she told him off, how countless times has she made it crystal clear that she was not interested in him yet he would always come back fore more. She signed mentally, some people will never learn, they just do not have to capability to understand things like that.

From his observing spot Li could hear the whole conversation. Being a creature of the undead had its own goods in a way. Through the years of wandering and roving upon the dark face of the earth, he had learned a few tricks. Feeling the life of the mortals or the presence of an other one of his kind was a part of it. But the one he was truly fond of was that reading mind ability of his. Few of his race had the chance to master it like he did. He did not know how it happened nor why he was gifted with it. Maybe it was because his creator was already old when she transformed him, or maybe it was because he was from a powerful family of Chinese sorcerers, who could tell, only god knew.

He listened carefully to the whole conversation between the man called Shoji and Sakura. It seemed to him that she did not really like him. By the way her gentle features would curve into a disgusted frown or the impatient tone of her sweet voice he could tell he profoundly annoyed her. That made him chuckle under his breath, he too did not like the man at the instant he had met him at the bar to night. There was something in him that made him wanting to kill him, or at least torment him some for his own pleasure and satisfaction. 

"Come on, it will be fun. Just you and me dancing, drinking, letting lose for the night," he heard the Shoji man insist through the phone.

"I already told you that I was planing pass a soft, relaxing night ready and sleeping. I'm really not interested but we can maybe put in one hold for an other day," she told him with the sweetest and the more sincere she could manage though she clearly was not.

"You don't know what you are missing. What could I say to make you change your mind?"

At that Syaoran decided to help her. At her rhythm she would be at it for another hour. The woman was way to soft for her own good. This will lead to something bad if she do not remedy it. He sighed as he reached her door in the blink of an eye. Yes, being a vampire has it pleasant avenges. He half smiled at the thought, how much did he despised his nature and loved it at the same time. The life of a supernatural murderer roaming about the gloomy surface of a dying planet was indeed one of contrivers. Many good points but much more displeasing points there is to even count. 

He dismissed those thoughts, relaying on the only thing that could make him happy, and mad at the same time. He lifted his arm ready to knock at the wooden door of her tiny yet very classy apartment. He let his inhuman sense reach through the door, his hearing much sensible than that of a mortal, curious to know if she had hanged up on that pathetic excuse for a mortal human man that was having the great privilege to talk with her through the phone. Yes, he was still there. He smirked at the thought of annoying him once again. This certainly was worth the time. He than let his fist hit the wood for her to acknowledge his presence.

He heard her stop talking for a second and than tell Moruko to wait a little. He could hear his annoyed sigh as she dropped the phone on the table and walk toward the door. Li could clearly tell that she was both relived and anxious by his distraction. Who would not be? It was late in the night, she was all alone in her home and no one could help her if she needed help. She placed her hand on the steel knob and than drew in a deep breath as her eyes dared through the peephole allowing her to see what awaited her behind the wooden shield as her muffled voice waved to his ears.

"Who's there?"

"Me," was the vampire's simple answer.

She sighed as she saw him through the hole. She was happily surprised to see him. Since their last stand three weeks ago she kept thinking about him. Even, sometimes, surprising herself daydreaming about their next encounter. Even more, she looked forward to it, finding herself more anxious over the weeks, pondering if her will ever reappear again. Because that was the way they always met. He would appear out of nowhere to despair once again the same mysterious way he had come.

She opened the door with a delightful smile on her soft lips, merriment in her ever so bright green eyes. He caught himself starting to form a faint smile on his own lips. The sight of her was always a blissful one. Even in his dreams and even if it made him insane with need, want, and desire, crave and all the thing a man and a fiend of the like of him could experience. She was breath taking, even more gorgeous from up close than from where he was observing her in the dark. 

His unreal eyes gazed at her as if she was the first thing a blind man had seen throughout his dark surrounded life. And the faint smile that was on his lips moments ago seemed to crave to bloom into a fully-grown one even though he would not allow it. She waved him to get in, to which sign he compiled gratefully. 

His eyes scanned his new surrounding. To his left was a small wall on which was hooked a few pictures of the ever so beautiful Sakura and her friends, some of her college years, some of her family and other of the other woman that lived with her. Behind that wall was the living room. At his right was another wall with hooks on it for them to hang their belongings, behind that wall he believed that there was the location of the kitchen. In front of him, beside the stunning sight of Sakura, was a corridor leading toward the bathroom and other rooms.

She motioned him to fallow her toward the dining room place in the junction of the living room. She smiled at him as she shown him the table asking him silently to take a sit which he took silently not moving his eyes away from her for even a single second. He than lived he pretty face to look at the phone set on the table and smirked knowing that some unpleasant man was waiting for her to get back to there conversation.

"Did I come into an inopportune time," he asked waving his hand in the direction of the awaiting phone receiver.

"Oh that! No, no. I was just going to say my good byes before you came. Give me a second and I'm all yours," she said her tone of voice light and relived.

'_and I'm all yours_' What a tempting thought even if it were just a way of talking, he wished he could hear her say that sentence to him for at least once. How could something so innocent and pure can awake feelings such at his? Maybe it was because that everything that was forbidden had always seemed appealing to any living beings.

"Um, Shoji?… I'm sorry but… What?… No… Listen, could we talk about this another time? It's because some one just show up and I had not seem him in a while so…What!? No, his a friend of mine and I just wanted to catch up with him… Yes, bye now… No I really gotta go now. Bye!" and she hung up placing back the receiver on its belonging place and sigh her release as the intruder finally lived her. She turned back to him and smiled gratefully at him.

"So," she said cheerfully. "How is it going?"

"Actually, much better now," he answered her with his deep voice. "Would it be too indiscreet to ask you who you were talking to?"

"Just a looser who can't understand what 'no' means even if his life depended on it," she declare her voice having a small annoyed tone but she smiled anyway. " Sorry about that. It's just that this man can truly make me loose my ways at times. I mean, he have that something that I just don't like."

"I could see that." Syaoran retorted quite amused by her little outburst.

"Do you want something to drink or to eat?"

"No, but thanks anyway."

They stared at each other, suddenly feeling uneasy with on other presence. It was awkward indeed because the last time they had seen each other had been a quite heated living Sakura perplex and Li furious at himself. She searched through her mind any way to start a conversation to ease the atmosphere so they both would be more comfortable with each other. Li, seeing her uneasiness decided to remedy to it by smiling a week smile and than tell her what had been nagging him since he entered her house.

"You might want to cover up a little," he remarked referring to her choose of dressing.

She looked at him, not understanding completely and than looked at herself and blushed a deep shade of read. She stuttered a lame excuse and fled to her room getting a night robe and throwing it on her small shoulders. As she walked back in, her cheeks still coloured with embarrassment, she remarked that he still had his coat on. He handed it to her reviling his clothing, a sweeter and a pair of black jeans. She could not help but notice that he was always dress in dark tones, as much as it looked handsome on him it interfered her but she passed it.

"So you said that you come from China? Where exactly?" she asked sitting back down on her chair.

"Hong Kong. I lived my whole childhood there. A lively city it was. Than I left it and started to travel for my job and ended up here. I really like it here. Small town with interesting people. What about you?"

"Me? Well I lived all my live here! I did travelled a little though, 'cause of my father being an archaeologist and all, so I did saw a lot of Japan. I went in Greece once and in France too. Beautiful countries with great history…" she trailed of.

Li had felt a cold chill run up his spine at the mention of France but he holed it back. It was the past and he could not go back on it. What had been done was done and could not being unmade. It was sad but it was the way things were. He had learn it the hard way as his life carried on but he finally got used to what he had become. 

As the time went by, Sakura seemed to have lost her uneasiness while his though, remained there. He could not deny it any more, he needed this one woman. In many ways. He dreamt of her many days before coming back to her. He had tried to understand what he was experimenting, what was it that he felt. Sure he craved for her, but in a deferent way that he had before. It was not only the bloodlust, or the sex that he wanted from her. There was something more… deep in there. Not quite like love but something close to it. So close it could bring him insane, and it had a few times now. But his blind eyes to pure feeling could not see that just yet. 

Their conversation carried on through the night until he could not bear to see her anymore. Her smell, her ways, her angelic appearance was driving him to a point where he would soon lose all his senses. As much as he wanted to give in, he could not bring himself to let it go. He wanted her, he needed her as much as he needed blood but he just could not bring upon himself to hurt her. She was too delicate, too priceless, too important to him for simply getting rid of her just like that. The crave that he felt fore her went deeper that a simple meal.

" I'm sorry Sakura-san, but I have to go now. It is very late now and I have some work to attend to tomorrow," Syaoran said as he rose from his sitting position, Sakura following his lead yawning tiredly through the process.

"Well than good night Syaoran-san. Hope I will see you again soon," she told him unhooking his coat and giving it to him.

"Sure we will…"

And with that he was gone. As he slowly walked his way through the cold night he looked up toward her apartment building finally admitting to himself that she will not die from his hand. Somehow, throughout only three encounters, she had found a way through him enplaning herself deep within him and holding in there for dear life. He smiled sadly ad his own reflection on frizzing puddle of water that laid at his feet. His eyes seemed to somehow unfreeze the water creating a mirror for him to see his tormented soul if he still had one. 

He was almost scared of himself. The sight of his fiery eyes contrasting so much with the pallor of his skin. It was obvious to him why the mortals found him so immensely irresistible and frightening. He had the features of a good, with the heart and soul of a demon. He smiled at his reflection showing himself his own white and deadly fangs that had killed to many through the centuries and was fated to kill much more in the future. He then felt annoyed with this vision of himself and started walking once again, diving his foot into the pool shattering his image to oblivion. His thought went back to the innocent Sakura and a sorrowful smile touched his pale lips. He was truly regretful for her.

"You found your way through the hear of a demon little one. This gives you the chance to see an other day but a what cost… … …"

He slowly despaired in the lone streets toward his small room and he felt so helpless to save the angel from a imminent fall that he knew would be the cause. And as down slowly lift to veil of the night, he never felt as powerless and dammed as he was at this very moment.

__

To be continued… … …

Back


	6. Falling In Love With the Night

Warnings: This present fanfiction is not meant for young readers. It contains violence, sex and is dedicated to a mature audience only. You've been warned, read at your own risk and peril.

Disclaimers: I don't own CCS characters and I don't make money out of this story. It's for my own entertainment at those of my readers so if you're planing to sue me, you can't cause I'm doing nothing wrong! HA.

Now all that the legal crap is done with it you can read and please don't forget to review, I want to know what you think about this one.

The Taste of Your life

By Evil Karyta

Chapter Fifth: Falling In Love with the Night

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the buildings of Tomoeda ready to take a well-deserved rest for the next day to come. Many of the citizens were already preparing themselves for a good night of sleep. Since the coming of that '_Vampire Killer_' in town, know one was really brave enough to go out after the fall of the night. 

Although not many would come to the bar where she worked at, Sakura still had to work. Her employer would not close her bar, something about some people being stupid enough to go out at night to get drunk. She had laughed at that comment but still she felt uneasy to walk out in the darkness. The good point was that she had raised her pay cheque drastically not allowing her to refuse. 

She sighed as she looked at the sitting sun through the window of her living room, her mind wandering back to the events of the last night. He had been so compressive, so willing to listen to her stupid rambling about her life. Most of all, he had been ever so respectful of her. No man would have told her to put something over her reviling night wears. He was not an ordinary man in her point of view. He was charming in a strange sort of way, he was very intelligent too and could carry out any kind of conversation with her without making her passing for a fool or just plain ignorant as many would. It was not her fault if she was as innocent as a child in appearance, though she was not that much. She did understood many things about life, she just was not the kind of girl to show it. But him, she trusted him enough to tell him all that she felt, all that she knew and showed him how brilliant she was. Because underneath every thing, she was some one with hopes and dreams and of course she was able to voice everything, just not at any one.

A dark haired woman entered to room and stared at Sakura who seemed to be in total admiration for what she was seeing through the window or in deep reflection. She approached her and laid a delicate hand over her bare shoulder. This simple act started to deep in thought Sakura. She turned her hand toward the hand resting on her shoulder and smiled lightly, recognising it as her best friend talented hand.

"What is in your mind Sakura? I never saw you so deep into your though in a long time," she ask her voice taking a caring tone of concern.

"Nothing really Tomoyo-chan…" she said with a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"That is strange. Somehow I don't believe you."

Sakura smiled some more and plopped down on the couch Tomoyo following her lead. It was more likely impossible to fool her wise friend and she knew better than to tell her off. If some as stubborn as her had something on her mind she would never see the end of it. She sighed lightly taking a small breath in and turn to her ready to confess everything that was on her mind.

"It's just that… Well Li Syaoran came hear yesterday and we talked really late through the night and… I don't know. He intrigues me Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh, what did you talked about?" she questioned her friend feeling very interested.

"Everything, our lives, our hopes and dreams. What we truly wanted to do. It was kinda weird, I felt as if I knew him for a long time. I never talked that deeply with no one but you Tomoyo. I don't understand.…"

"You know, I think a do…" she uttered giving her a knowing smile.

"You do? Than tell me!"

"Sakura-chan, I think you're falling for the man," she simply told her getting up from the cosy couch.

"What! No I'm not," she declared jumping to a defensive and blushing furiously.

Tomoyo just simply smiled like a mother to her child. Even though Sakura was an intelligent woman, she still was way too innocent. She could see many things in life, she could explain every thing that she knew express her feeling as clearly as the wise man that lived nearly a sanitary pondering about humanity and yet she could not see that she was falling in love. 

She stayed there, not moving for a long time pondering about what her friend told her. _What if she was right. She was always right in the past… but maybe she is wrong for a change. And if she is right, than what about him… he might not be, might not feel the same… Man now I'm confused!_

Sakura stood up a little frustrated by seeing that all her thinking would not take her anywhere soon. She gave a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall above the small buffet in the dining room and than squirmed in horror! It was late, too late. Her boss will have her head if she happened to come late. She almost lost her job the last time and she defiantly did not what it to happen.

She spun around almost running to the door gripping her keys in the process. She shoved her white coat on her shoulders in a hurry. Turning her head toward the kitchen she said a rather lame good bye to her friend and not waiting for her replay she stormed out of the apartment slamming the door as she fell down the stair case. 

It was cold outside and she quickly closed her coat to keep herself warm and protected from the freezing wind that blew around her shoving her hairs in any direction. Something was really furious against her to turn the elements against her. A frustrated cry escaped her lips when she tripped on her own feet not really looking what she was doing in her hurry. She stopped a little to take her breath. If she kept it at this rate she would not make it in one piece to the bar.

She started to walk once again, this time more causally and looking where she was going this time. If she walked fast enough, not ran, she would make it in time and would not be fired. And beside, she might have the chance to see Li once again tonight. Who know, maybe he was in for a drink. If it was the case than she would keep that special red wine that she was sure he would love. She smiled to herself at the thought of seeing him once again. See his hypnotising eyes dancing in the darkness, hear his gentle deep voice ringing in her ears making her feel dizzy… Maybe Tomoyo was right. Maybe, just maybe, she was falling for him….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A pale figure hidden in the darkness of a narrowed ally, was watching a very nervous young woman almost running on the sidewalk. He smirked as he saw her trip over something than stop to catch her breathe and regain her composure. She then start walking toward her destination looking more carefully where her feet landed not wanting to fall face first in the dirt.

He kicked off of the wall where he was laying a few moments ago his effervescent eyes never living the beauty he had spotted on the other side of the road. He swept deeper into the darkness, which seemed to eat him, completely disappearing. He than looked up toward the sky and his smirk grew wider on his pallid lips. Taking a deep breath he crouched down and jumped inhumanly high landing soundlessly on the roof of a small building the tills crisping under his weight. The frigid wind blew through his wild chestnut locks, swaying his dark long coat in the process giving him an unholy look as he smoothly walked toward the edge of the roof. 

His luminous eyes drift to the delicate features of the fast walking woman underneath. He followed her, jumping from roofs to roofs, keeping his pace even with hers never letting his unreal gaze live her as he moved forward. As she slowly took a turn to her right he jumped from the building he stood on to the one build on the other side of the street matching the sound of the wind to his own motions his burning orbs still glued to her.

The young woman was about half way to her destination when suddenly a man came to her. He recognised him for being the man that worked with her at the fancy little tavern. He did not trusted him, there was something to him that he just disliked. Maybe it was the way he looked, too confident, too egocentric, to selfish for his liking, or it was the way he acted around women and other men that just made him feel this way. He was not sure but the only thing he knew was that the man got to his nerves and that was all he needed to hate him. He crouched down, wanting to know what this man was doing out at this time of the night knowing that there was a '_ruthless killer on the loss_'. He smiled evilly at that thought, he loved the thrill that those humans gave him each time they discovered the body that he oh so carelessly left them.

"Moruko-san! What are you doing here?" she asked a nervous tone to her always so sweet voice.

He did not say anything, his ocean like eyes devouring her lithe body from head to toes making her feel a bit more uncomfortable than she usually is when he is near her. She was used for men to eye her like he did and usually did not felt as if they were intruding her privacy but when it came from him, she just had this feeling that something bad would come out of this. And how right she was at the precise moment. She took a safe step backward, wanting to have as much space in-between them as possible but he compensated by walking tow more in her direction. Not comprehending what exactly he was doing, she steeped back further more but he made it up to her twice as much. 

Now she really was uncomfortable and she was about to voice it out when he lounged at her like a predator to his prey. She screamed in horror as he sized her but his hand soon muffled her cries as it clasped over her mouth. She started to debate herself desperately, trying to break away from his strong grip but she found herself helpless. The more she moved, the tighter his arms would be around her fail body. Panic was all over her beautiful eyes draining all the light that they once held. She knew what was awaiting her but she still could not believe it. Salty tears escaped her eyes spilling down her terrorised face as Shoji pushed her in the direction of a small and very dark street. Her whole body quivered in fright, fighting with all her might against the arms encircled her but to no avail, she was trapped.

The gloomy arms of agony and pain covered her taking away her judgement, her sanity almost. _This can't be possibly happening to me. It can't be. I refuse to believe this…Oh my god, please somebody! HELP!!! _Panic and terror had finally fastened their hold over her and there was nothing more to do than pray for help. She felt his icy fingers clutch her left breast and she cried more trying to make her screams pass over his hand but she knew that would never happen.

From his point of view, Syaoran was infuriated and that was not even the good word to describe his rising anger. He gripped firmly the edge of the building, shattering it to dust as soon as his hand took hold of it. He would have to pay for making her suffer, she did not deserved such a treatment. That animal of a man was going to languish for his doings. He jumped down the building he once stood on and in a flash found himself in front of the man and his capture flower. He growled deeply in his throat, feeling his anger hit the top just like the other time when the other rapist had the wonderful idea to stab him. His eyes narrowed, turning a dangerous shade of fiery red, his fangs glomming menacingly as he marched toward the pare. The beast was about to be freed, some one was going to anguish tonight. Moruko lifted his eyes to look at the man that appeared out of nowhere but he did not see the red eyes glaring at him nor did he noticed the way he was grinning his teeth or the white fangs shining in the dark. He simply snorted at him and talk menacingly not aware of the creature that was soon to be unleashed inside the depth of the dark man before his very eyes.

"Go away if you value your life and I advice you to forget what you saw." He told him his tone getting a daring note.

Li did not head him, the real vampire sleeping in him had been once again awaken and it needed blood, it needed pain in the eyes of it's prey, it needed fear, it needed vengeance and nothing would deny it to him. Not even the holy God himself could stop him at this very moment. His eyes flared a bright shade of red that not even hell's fire could match the fierce of the inferno that his burning orbs retained and it craved to be emancipate. Shoji started to tremble at the sight of this fearful creature. He was about to take a hasty leave but he stopped him by gripping the collar of his shirt. 

He dropped Sakura to the ground and she looked up to see what happened. Her scared eyes fell the body of her captor hanging about two feet from the ground by another man who held him by his shirt. She could not see his face but she recognised him, it was Li. How did he found himself there she did not know but she was grateful he was. She opened her mouth to thank him but she was cut by his deep voice.

"Run!" was all he said but she would not be plead to compile.

She stood on her feet and run as fast as she could but as she turned a corner she collapsed her emotions taking over her body. She laid there, under the pale glow of a streetlight, shaking and sobbing all her being.

Back in the black ally, Syaoran still hold the man in the air, his eyes burning through him. He smirked devilishly and let the beast completely take over his body. His fangs growing to a frightening length, his eyes loosing his pupils giving him the look of a creature coming from the depth of hell, which he was in a sort of way. His voice switched to that unnatural tone taking away all that was human about him. The vampire was freed from his soul and he would not restrain it.

"You should never had laid a single finger on her human. Now you are going to perish by my hand. Prepare to suffer human," his inhuman voice growled at him as he threw him to the end of the ally landing painfully hard on the dirty pavement.

He laughed cruelly hearing the sound of a few of the man's bones cracking. He walked slowly toward him, a frightening smile adoring his devilish features. He bent down to Shoji's level and laughed some more at the sight of the painful expression hanging on his bloody face. He took hold of his blond hairs and rose his hand from the ground and forced him to look at him. His blue eyes held nothing but fear toward the creature standing before him. The vampire's eyes studied him for a moment and than he spoke with his supernatural voice hanging ominously in the cold air.

"Can't you, pathetic little human, stand up and a least try to save your worthless life?"

Moruko started to lift his body from the ground on hand and knees. Li circled him to position himself to his other side. His foot rose from the ground and it connected hard on his ribs, braking some in the process and he went fling to the other end of the street. Another evil laugh escaped his throat and reach Shoji's ears. He weakly got back to his feet, holding his sides with one arm the other laying helplessly to his side. He lift his head to see the red eyes of the devil right in front of him.

"Took you long enough… what is wrong with that arm? Is it broken?" he asked mischievously.

His hand sized the hanging arm painfully hard a cry of agony vented from his mouth reaching the skies as if asking the gods to help him. Syaoran laugh even more at the display of weakness and pain. The beast inside of him satisfied with the amount of fear and torture it was infecting its prey. But it craved for more, logged for this human to be at the break of death before it savoured the pleasure of his boiling blood. 

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. Well, I shall remedy to this now, shan't I." 

His satanic voice was eerily soft and he found himself trembling more. The hold Li had on his broken arm tighten some more and his evil eyes narrowed furiously but his sickening smile staid right were it was if not wider than before. He could hear his diabolical laughter wave in the air as he started to tug agonisingly slow on his arm. The pore man could feel his ligament, bone and muscles gradually giving in and tear apart. He could feel his blood oozing down his side as his flesh was torn away from him. Could almost hear his own droplets of blood hitting the ground to for a red puddle his precious vital fluid of life. His cries of agony filled his ears and it was like the most exquisite music to Li. 

Finally, with a sickening ripping sound, the pain subsided to a more even degree. He felt himself fall to the floor and all he could see was his attacker's black boots and some red drops falling in front of his eyes adding to the already large pool. And than something was dropped before him, something that looked as if it was made of flesh. He heard him chuckled and than realisation sank in and he cried in pure fright as he stood shockingly on his knees. There before him, lying lifelessly was his arm, ripped away from his shoulder blood still spilling out of it from the torn flesh, fingers pointed toward the sky. He shook his head in denial and fell on his back. He backed away from his lifeless arm and stopped when his back hit something hard. The creature's eyes looked at him, the evil red glitter in it seemed to be quite amused by his reaction.

"What," he asked. "Are you not happy that I '_ripped_' away your pain?" 

He chuckled some more as he slowly walked to the panicked man. He bent down and grabbed his collar lifting him of the ground once again. He was hypnotised by the fire burning in his red eyes and the shin of his sharp white fangs glowing in the darkness. The cold wind blew around them giving him a feel of what was awaiting him. Fear was overwhelming him just like the pain did. As the wind slowly went away a question formed on his mind and fled away from him to the creature's ears.

"What… are you?"

This question had been asked so many times that he could not count them anymore. He laughed some more at the feeling of déjà vu that surrounded him. He had been asked the same question not so long ago in a similar situation. His hellish eyes glared at him a few moments before he finally let his voice answer the popular query.

"You know what I am mortal. You even enjoyed movies on the subject. Why bother asking when you already know the response?"

"It can't… be. No… you… your kind… doesn't exist… It's… impossible…" the man weakly reasoned.

"You never thought that they were showing you the truth only to hind it. Human does that a lot!" he said laughter echoing in his unreal voice.

And with no longer await, finding his crave for the human blood to much hold it back any further, he plunged his fangs painfully deep into his throat. A final cry of agony came out of his mouth, rising to the heavens, heard by the very ears of the Evil One deep in hell, waiting to gain a new soul from his spawn. The burning liquid of life erupted from his veins as he drank down every drops of the red liqueur that gave him strength. As death slowly took it's hold over the man's body, Li was still filling his blood vessel reliving on the powerful sensation of death shooting through him. His eyes slowly lost the fiery red glow it held, his pupils coming back to him, his canines returning to their original length as the creature was slowly lulled back to sleep with the precious red essences of life it extracted from it's new victim.

The man was still alive and aware when he finally released him. He gave him a final smirk and reached inside his coat to take out a tiny box of matches. He ripped one and cracked it, the fire lighting the dark ally. He crouched down to the dying man and put it on him the fire taking soon hold of his clothing. The man could feel the fire slowly burning his body but he was too week to scream or even move. He took a last glance at the satisfied Li before darkness surrounded his whole world.

Syaoran looked at him, a light smirk on his now not so pale face and slowly turned around to live the burning man. As he left the fire had overtook his whole body and a sickening smell of burned flesh waved in the cold air. The light emanating from the blaze licking the bloody arm on the dirt as the flame rose toward the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of steps marching toward a frighten woman, crawled in a ball on the cold ground made her tremble even more. She was beyond terrified, holding tightly to herself, seeking for comfort and protection. Her shivering body convulsed each time a new sob would escape her, her tears falling to the dirt as she tried desperately to hold on whatever was left of her spirit. She had been betrayed, her self confidence shattered to almost nothing, her way to see the world would never be the same as it has once be. 

As the footsteps came closer and closer to her, she found herself closing more into herself, tightening the hold she had on her body so no one would take her again. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she started to whimper even more, murmuring incoherent plead to whoever would touch her to leave her alone or something like that. She could trust no body, no man anyway would ever come close to her. But the hand was insisted and a voice soon accompanied it, a soothing voice, deep and calming.

"It's alright Sakura. It's over now. No one will hurt you anymore."

All this was said barely above a whisper and the tone was so calm and gentle, just like the single hand on her shaking shoulder. She opened on eye to look to who belong the gentle voice. Her green watery orb locked with the ethereal cinnamon eyes of her saviour. More tears spilled down her eyes as she reached for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest craving for the comfort he would give her.

Li found himself dumbfound at the display of feeling she just gave him. He was not prepared to have her crawling into his arms, crying her eyes out on his chest. As much as he wanted to do something, he just did not know how to react. Shoving her away was certainly not a god option for the moment and holding her so close to him might awake some engulfed desire that would scare her away instead of comforting her. What choice did he have, what could he do. Well he did what a human would have done. He warped his own arms around her quivering body resting one hand on her head, smoothing her silky hairs lending her his chest to cry all she wanted whispering comforting words to which he was not used to but found it easy to say with her in his embrace.

"It was so horrible… I was so scared… Thank you… don't leave me now… I thought that it was the end….," was what she managed to say through her cries as more tears found there way down her pretty face.

Her trains of thoughts were far from coherent and he knew how lost she felt at this instant. He wanted so much to help her but the only way he knew to relieve people was to kill them and this alternative was out of the question as he was helpless when it come the her live. The only choice left to him was to try his best to comfort her. So he held her a little more tightly, stoking her hair slowly, almost lovingly, sway her scared body back and forth as if she was a young child. 

Gradually, her sobbing subsided leaving crying softly in his arms. He was relieved as she finally calmed down a little. He stopped moving but kept his hand on her head knowing that she still needed to be held. He loosen his grip around her body, not wanting to scare her after all she went through. She lightly pushed away from him, lifting her tear stained face to look at his. She smiled sadly to him sending a light shiver through him. The thing she could do to him amazed him, she was so pure, so innocent, so alien to his world of darkness. He thought he would burn down to ashes if he stayed to long with her but he did not care. To die from her would be like redemption, like a favour done to him and he would welcome it whenever it would happen. She was an angle coming straight from the bliss of heaven and he deserved to die from her hand, hers and only. But death does not come so easily for the creature he was.

"I'm sorry about that," she mumbled lowering her hand down, still clanging to him. 

"You don't have to. I can understand…"

"No," she cut him. "I'm sorry for making you fight that '_bastard_'" she explained bitterly. "I hope he did not hurt you to bad."

"That? Don't worry about it. The little worm ran away just like the little coward he is," he lied to her, not wanting to tell her what he was for a reason yet unknown to him.

"I hope that murderer will find him… No, I should not say things like that, I'm sorry."

"Why? He hurt you, he deserves to die and rot in hell," he whispered not understanding why she would be so kind with the man who would have taken her innocence away if it was not of him.

"I believe that all human beings deserves another chance, even the one of his like," she explained.

Once again he was astonish with her behaviour. She truly was one of a kind, a pure light on a darkening world, his complete opposite. No wonder he could not find the courage to kill her. Who would kill an angle in his right state of mind, even the creature inside of him would not find the will power to destroy her. She was too immaculate for him, yet, he knew it, and she considered him like her friend and even higher now that he save her life. Would she be like that if it were someone else who would have saved her? Would she be crying in the arms of that other one just like she did? Why did he cared!? Was he… was he falling for her? If he did, was she falling for him or just his unreal charm? 

He looked down to her, her angelic feature encircled his diabolic one. Such a contrast, like black and white, day and night, summer and winter, moon and sun. How someone like her could possibly fall for the night? It sounded so unreal, yet so inviting and comforting. He scanned her face, passing a finger over her forehead, pushing away an auburn lock of her smooth silky hairs that had fell before her shining green eyes and gently resting it behind her ear. She had recovered completely from the earlier attack and was now totally capable to stand on her own. 

He stood up, bringing her back to her feet as well. He gave her a small comforting smile, caressing the out line of her face one more time before her let her go. The first smile he ever gave and it was for her. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the sight of that gentle curve of his lips. What a simple thing could do to someone was beyond her comprehension but she knew that she loved the way he looked when he smiled, the way his eyes would light from something deeper than his inner flame, the way he would caress her face with his soft fingers. 

"I believe you have something to do…" he told her.

"The bar! I'm late! Oh no, what I'm I going to do!" she shoot turning toward the direction of the bar.

She than turn back to Syaoran but found nothing but a blank space where he once stood. She sighed heavily, he tended to do that a lot whenever he was with her. Disappearing like that with no trace. She thought that he would at least have walked her to the bar. What she did not know was that he was still there, hidden in the darkness, looking at her with protective eyes as she walked slowly toward the tavern. Looking at each little thing she would do, seeing that nothing bad would happen to her anymore. No one will ever hurt this angle as long as he would be there, not even him. 

She looked at the sky before she entered the iron door of the bar her shimmering eyes reflecting the moon as its rays touched her skin ever so gently. She then lowered them back to the ground and pushed the door, ready for the fits of yelling her boss would give her, wandering if she would lose her job but this was not really of great importance anymore. The only thing that seemed to be bothering her was were Li was and what really happened when she ran away. When she got inside she found her patron waiting at the door, worry all over her face. Sakura sighed in a somewhat relief, it would not be tonight that she would fire her. 

Li observed her through the window of the bar before finally turning away from her and walking silently toward the dark feeling his loneliness returning to him. He looked back at the bar a sad and caring smile on his face as he slowly distanced himself from her. His eyes slowly going from the building, to the sky holding the moon and stars to the pavement his feet were walking on. His smile still on his paling face he shot his head back to the heavens as if daring the gods to stop him.

"Don't worry little flower, I'm looking over you…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued… … …

Back


	7. The Decline of the Angel

His Cherry Blossom is his one and only   
Because he is the lost and lonely   
He wants her to be his girl   
For he has no one in this world   
Never before in his life has he felt Love   
For his Cherry Blossom was sent from above   
She cries in his arms   
For knows of no harm   
She does not know he kills   
And that he still will   
Because he's so gentle and kind   
And both can't get each other off their minds   
He will not take her life   
With anything, his bite or a knife   
He feels angry, frustrated, and pain   
For Sakura is her name   
The one who took his breath away   
He will meet her another day   
He disappears in the night   
To kill and fight   
When days has passed and they're apart   
They have each other in their hearts   
Were they meant to be?   
Or will it just be a memory?   
"Love" will make him fall   
And he'll lose it all   
But he does not care   
For when she's in danger, he's always there   
And he has realised   
That he fell in love like other guys   
For centuries he has lived   
To find something   
Anything   
And what he found was a girl   
Now things has changed for his world.

The poem is not mine, some one wrote it for me and I thank that person dearly. ^-^

Disclamiers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. You all very well know that, and you know also that I don't make money out of this. So can someone tell me why I always have to tell you then?

Warnings: This story contains some mature themes and may not be suitable for young readers. If you are offended by violence and/or sex would you tell me why you made it to the sixth chapter?

The Taste of Your Life

By Evil Karyta

Chapter sixth: The Decline of the Angel

The darkness, just like the frigid air of the fading autumn seemed to eat everything that held life inside its shell. Every bit of happiness that would have hanged in the atmosphere was drained by the ghost of the nearing winter closing on them. The dead leaves slowly falling to the dirty ground, dancing their last dance carried by the icy fingers of wind. The moon was partly hidden by the dusky clouds looming in the sky, threatening to diverse upon the sleeping town their holds of freezing water. The night was young and as dangerous as any rebellious and life hater souls would be. It was a night meant for the criminals of all kind, dark and gloomy, the perfect night for a hunt.

The crispy wind blew about the streets, biting on any life forms it hit on its way, merciless and unforgiving to anyone who would block its way. Turning a dark corner, making the dirt on the floor hovered in the air like a grey mist, it hit something hard and cold. It tried to make it shiver, knowing that it was something that should be living but failed miserably in its attempts, only succeeding in moving the dark clothing of the cold creature. Furious by its defeats, it blew harder and colder around the living thing but to no avail. After quite a long time of fighting against something that it just did not comprehended, it recreantly let go and kept on going south way. 

The cold creature was in fact Li Syaoran standing in the middle of the street as if waiting for something. The pale skin of his face seemed to be made of marble as his fire holding eyes glared at the darkness, fighting his inner monsters, mostly one. His crave had tortured him since he rose from his sleep, cutting its way through him like there was no tomorrow and he knew he would not resist any longer, but still he fought. As if his life depended on it, and it did but not in that way. He was tired of the guilt he felt each time he killed an innocent. Yes, he did feel it. The bitter emotion of remorse that his human mind forced upon him, like a curse for living so long. He wondered each night who he could keep on living knowing that he shattered so many lives, destroyed so many dreams, and crushed so many hopes. The cruel result of his murderous way of living, the price for immortality. How sad and inexorable but he deserved it. Yet, it was a long time since he had felt that much contrition and it started when he first saw her, the Sakura Angel. The only living being that hunted him, the only mortal he would fear in a sort of way. And he came to realise that he loved her, with all of his dark soul and black heart. Him, the bloody finger of the devil, him who had never felt love, only lust and crave, had fallen in love with the purest human woman that ever existed.

He forced his body to move dissipate the pain his bloodlust would inflict him. He came to the old and cracked cemented sidewalk, his feet connected to it without a sound and he progressed slowly toward the dark roads of the town. As he turned a corner, he found himself before a lost looking old woman. Her tiny wrinkled blue eyes were looking at him not quite seeing him through her thick glasses. She shivered as the cold wind warped around her tired feature and he felt pity toward the lithe looking creature, lost in the world of loneliness. He could clearly see that she was soon to die, her life was slowly fading away from her like sand in the hand, what harm would it be to take her. Yet he was hesitant, she was one more innocent being to add to his already heavy list of kills. But his crave was telling him otherwise, and he knew that he no longer had the power to fight it. The woman eyes blinked a several times and she seemed to finally acknowledge his presence as a caring smile appeared on her old face.

"Excuse me young man but, I was wondering if you could help me," she asked in her cranky old voice, showing him just how old she was.

"I believe I can," was his simple answer.

"Yes, yes. I a little lost here you see, and I can't seem to remember where I live, isn't that funny."

She giggled a little and than seem to forget what was so funny as her tired eyes left his features to look down to the ground. Her memory had once again failed her. Li studied her mind from his position. It was a mess, a tingle of souvenirs all tangle in an incoherent spot in the back of her brain. He pitied her more, she did not really lived, she just breathed and soon, she might forget to do that to. It was a gift he was giving her, a release from her darken existence. Syaoran could clearly tell that she was awaiting death with an eager he never felt before. Than he shall grant that poor woman her despaired wish. 

He started to walk toward her when she finally came back to reality. She looked at him with a querying glimmer in her eyes. She smiled warmly and opened her mouth to ask him his help once again. He responded affirmatively to her plead and her smile grow warmer and a thankful light shown on her face which soon fade away once again. He took this opportunity, as she was lost in her maze of memories to take her in his arms. 

She had a smell of mint and naphthalene imbibed on her wrinkled skin. A strange yet comforting sent as he remembered all old humans to have that odour attached to their flesh, as if it was a part of ageing. He lowered his face to her neck, pushing her head slightly to the left as his white and sharp canine dug slowly into her old flesh. The feeling of her skin against his lips was of a deep contrast compared to the many youth he had taken and even the taste of that integument had a new intriguing taste. Not the salty flavour he was used but something else, a light sugary savour of the like he never had known. And her blood, it tasted as if he was drinking tree of four mortals at the same time. It had the touch of experience that only the elders held within them. It was warm and had a unique texture and it seemed to engulf him even more that he was used to. It was different but yet not as life filled as the life source of the younger humans but eased his crave all the same.

He recalled the old beggar he had so violently taken so many nights ago. He had been so eager to free his frustration on him that he forgot to take in the subtle taste of his life now he knew what he missed. As she slowly gave into the cold hand of death he felt a somewhat peace interring his mind, maybe it was hers or just the blood or the feeling of satisfying his crave but whatever was the source, it felt good.

The old woman gave in her last breath and fell totally limb in his arms. Her anguish had ended, she could finally rest in peace. He let her drop to the ground; her glasses fell to the hard cement, shattering in millions of pieces in the contact. His enlighten eyes looked at her one last time and he slowly turned way from her, living the dead body where it was, not very caring about how the humans would react to the display. He slowly disappeared in the shadow, never looking back even once, his mind now freed of the craving could wonder back to his angel pushing the newly formed guilt away from him. Damned be his human part, it would never give him the rest it longed for…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Through the shadow of the night, Syaoran roamed randomly about the deserted roads, lost endlessly into the depth of his mind. Seeing only one thing, only one image of a sweet woman with evergreen eyes shining even in the dark of his imagination. Her feature dancing ceaselessly as his feet hit the ground in the same rhythms as her gracious movement. Where was he going, only his feet knew it because beside of them, not a part of him was noticing his environment slowly changing from empty to crowed and from dark roads to lighted ones. He did not saw that people would look at him at time and than look away or would just ignore him, and if he had, he would not have cared. All that mattered to him at the moment was the angel in his head, nothing else would distract him.

He turned a corner, for the first time in his life, not feeling the humans around him and the inevitable accrued, he crashed into someone. Startled at first, than confused as how did this happened he dared his eyes to the ground to see what he came across, mumbling some apologises but his words got caught in his throat, his thong suddenly paralysed in his drying mouth. There at his feet, cursing under her breath, was the one thing that kept invading his mind. 

"Sa… Sakura!"

The young woman looked up to him and her beautiful eyes widen in shear surprise. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes wandering if she had simply imagined what she had just saw. She opened her eyes and a joyful smiled appeared on her face. It was him, two days had passed since the accident and she had not stopped thinking of him days in and day out, wondering where he had gone to. She was so afraid that he was the man found burned to ashes the day before that she cried herself to sleep. She was so relived that he was still alive that she jumped to her feet and hugged him tightly, water in her eyes.

"Oh Syaoran! I was so scared! I thought the murderer had gotten you! When they found that burned body I thought it was you! I was so afraid that I would never see you again!" she shouted.

Li was taken aback. First she called him by his first name and than she was worried about his whereabouts. A comforting warmth engulfed him starting from his guts and warped around him like the comfiest blanket. She cared for him, something so knew to him, yet so good. He found himself hugging her back.

"Well, as you can see, I'm still alive," he whispered into her ear.

She let him go, stepping a feet away from him to have a better look. He still had his hands on her shoulders. Those hands, usually freezing cold were now warm on her. She could feel their heat through the material of her coat. He gazed in her eyes intensely, drawn into the summer green they held like a night butterfly to light. He saw something there, a certain glitter that he had not missed the last times he had been with her. A light of feeling more deeper that caring as he thought she did. Something that killed him to know because he felt the same but it was something denied to him. Forbidden by his own self, something he had never felt and that he thought would be condemned to never feel. A feeling that would brought both of them to their doom. But how could he resist, how could he not give her what she longed for, even if she did not know yet, even if it meant their demise.

__

My sweet little angel. You don't know what you got yourself into. How do you wish for me to resist to something as powerful as you… He was in such a conflict with himself. He knew that if he finally gave in, he would never let her go or he'll simply die and go to the place he had build himself in the depth of hell._ Oh please give me an other choice! How you must laugh and enjoy yourself down there. Seeing the purest creation of your enemy so close to your darkness. I will not permit it. I shall not give you this angel. I'll protect her from you… and myself. Even if it means my own death._ He thought. She would become his for as long as she wished and then, he will let her go. He will not make her one of them, at least, he hoped he would not.

He gently took her hand and leaded her through the maze of shadowed allies to that old park he had found. Not once did she spoke, letting herself be dragged to where ever he would bring her, having fate in him for he saved her once and would once again if it accrued. He guided her through the path and the leaves less trees ravelling on the only fact that he was there with her and had not disappeared like he did so many times before. She trusted him and he could feel that, how did he managed to gain her trust was beyond him but he was thankful she did.

They came to a small lake. The cold air caused the water to freeze a little at the shore and the moon would reflect on it gently. It was one of the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed in her life. Mist rose from the still water looming at their feet living only its centre as clear as crystal, the smooth surface acting as mirror for the sky to reflect one. Each and every star would float on it making it shone like millions of diamonds.

"It's so beautiful!" she breathed, completely awed at the vision. "Thank you," she than whispered turning her head toward him, a breathtaking smile on her lips.

"What for," he asked her not nearly understanding why she would thank him like that.

"For showing me this," she said gesturing her hand to the scenery at their feet. "And be the one with me at that moment."

Li's eyes descended to her, the fire in them seemed to be less violent, more gentle, more caring that it usually was. It was as if some kind of weight would have been pulled off of him, even for a second. Such innocence should be forbidden to exist upon such a corrupted earth, and she seemed to him lovelier that she ever was. The stars and moon dancing in her luminous eyes like an endless waltz in the night. How could he resist a creature of her like, so different from him and he loved her even more.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, caressing the soft skin lightly. His eyes closed and he felt as if he would cry. The feeling was so intense, so comforting. _How can I resist…_ The love he felt for her was something he had never experienced before. It was something so wrong and yet so right, he could not take it anymore. He needed her in more ways than he ever needed something. Even more than the blood he drank from the mortals each night of his damned life. But she did not deserve this, although he tried so much to restrain himself. And finally, he found that he could not do anything more than to give in or he would die. In either ways, he was already dead, already sentenced to hell so let it be that he found happiness, even for only once. By the Devil, he longed for her so much.

Sakura was intrigued by the sudden show of affection from he dark and enigmatic friend. The touch of his lips on the back of her and was so gentle but she felt as if he was hurt from something. All she could do was watch and let him do what he wanted to do, because she knew that he had not brought her here for nothing. She watch as he covered her hand with his, somehow trapping it between his two gentle hands. He opened his eyes, those two burning orbs that would mark her for as long as she would live. Those pools of spinning light and colours like a liquid fire there on his face. So intense and vivid, but it seemed to her that they had a paler gleam than they used to be, as if clouded by something she could not comprehend. She felt her heard beat quickening when he finally opened his mouth to talk.

"Sakura… Sweet little flower. You have no idea how cruel the world is. I've witnessed so much," his eyes left hers to look at the lake. "My heart is not pure, far from it. I've done things that I'm not very proud of and yet felt pleasure from it. My only presence is a shame for the world and an insult to you candour," he paused a few moment and than resumed to what he was telling her. "And still you wish for me to be near you. You allowed me to approach you enough to see your light," he than turned his head back to her, his eyes on their hands. "And now… now that I saw it, I can't turn away from it. You have awakened a part of me that slept for so long that I didn't even know about its existence," closed his eyes, hiding his fire from her. "At first, it made me feel frustrated. Never once did I allow myself to feel as I felt and still feel. But as the time flowed by, I learned to welcome it," he than opened his eyes to stare deeply into her own as he let the word escape his mouth. "Sakura, all I wish is that you will welcome it as well…"

Her eyes were wide opened, her mouth hanging a little not believing his speech. Never once did Syaoran told her more than one sentence, but now he had told he a heart filled monologue. She felt her heart hitting her chest heard with each word he would say, feeling his pain and suffering throughout each breath he would take, wanting to relive him from it. Sakura wished she could understand everything that he said but some parts were so vague that even the wisest man would not comprehend it. What she did understand though was that this man, before her had feelings for her. Feelings he did not understand but knew about and hoped she would help him with them. 

As she though about his half confession he brought he closer to him still gazing in the depth of he jade eyes as if they were the only things keeping him alive. He could not resist her, he could not fight her, she was to strong for him and he needed to be weak, yes he wished to be weak, as long as she was the only one stronger. He saw the changes in her eyes as she started to discern her feelings to him. Her mouth finally came to live, moving and forming words for him to hear.

"I… Syaoran I believe I do feel the same but… how? I mean I barely know you…"

"The matters of hear are far beyond my own understanding, all I know is that… there is something for you in my heart and this things longs for yours," he said closing the space between them, still keeping her hand in his own. " Let it be love that you feel because this is what I feel."

She smiled warmly at him understanding completely what he meant because she realised that she just fell the same. In the end, Tomoyo was once again right about her. How the girl could understand her so easily was beyond her reach. But at the moment, her friend was the farthest thing in her mind.

Li gently warped an arm around her waist, her hand still enclosed in his resting peacefully on his chest as they slowly closed the space between them. Their eyes closed, lips nearing as they felt there need grow and awaiting for the blissful touch of those sensitive parts of their flesh. He could almost already taste the sweet flavour her lips held and felt a certain hunger to finally taste it. And finally the space between them was closed to nothing, sealed by their lips. He squeezed her hand, lost in the feeling of her sweet lips against his in a kiss he had only dreamt of for as long as he met her. How could something as simple as to part of skin touching each other could bring such a wonderful feeling.

The movement of their mouth soon became more fervent, wanting more than a innocent touch, their thongs screaming to taste the other as thy slowly parted. He expertly made her avoid his sharp fangs as he ravaged her mouth and she, his. But soon, he felt his need grew in intensity, the refrained lust and desire he held for her was threatening to rip him apart. He parted the kiss but she hastily to hold of him once again not wanting to end just yet. This surprised him, coming from such an innocent human. She possessed so much passion that soon, he would not be able to hold himself back. _How in seven Hells can I resist… _He brook their lip lock once again finding it hard to breathe as the heat never ceased to swell inside of him. She was about to capture his lips again but he stopped her in mid way bay talking.

"Sakura if you keep this up, I won't find the courage to stop and might and up making you do things you don't want." 

"Do as you want. When you do this you don't disappear God know where and I'm with you."

He was about to retort something but she forbid him to do so as he lips devoured his. He did not complained any further, simply kissing her back with the same passion she had, crushing he body to his, wanting to feel as much of her as he could. In the darkness, no one could see them, only the dark blue skies to witness the devil kissing the angel. Only she did not know that soon, very soon, she would be denied of anything that was holy. Soon the angel would fall to the hand to the Evil One, or would she…

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

to be continued………

back


	8. Noxious Passion

Declaimers: I don't own CCS characters, I took them without permission from the owner but I'm not making any profit out of this story… maybe if I change the names and the places I could but not now. So don't sue me, I don't deserve it!

Warnings: This present fanfiction contains scenes that may not be suitable for people under 18, it contains graphic sex and lots of violence so you had been warned. Though this chapter is very sweet in my point of view…

The Taste of Your Life

By Evil Karyta

Chapter seventh: Noxious Passion

A soft darkness, parted by candlelight, engulfed the room and this gentle blackness seemed to warp its loving fingers around two figures standing in the middle of the darken room. Shadow danced around the walls, playing hind and seeks with the light generated by the few candles. The sound of the wind blowing furiously behind the windows sang its horrible song to deaf ears of to lovers warped on each other. The dark curtains tightly closed on the unique two windows chasing away any light or unwanted eyes to enter the privacy of the small room. On the cold floor laid a white coat and a long black one not to far from it, seemingly forgotten. 

Sakura was in the arms of her mysterious Li Syaoran kissing him fervently as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. She did not know how they ended in there but she did not mind, her brain having stop functioning a long time ago, all her concentration centred on the man holding her. The way his hand would slowly travel up and down her back burning her skin through her shirt, or the gentle feeling of his careful fingers ever so gently caressing her soft cheek seemed drove her more senseless than she was before. The simple fact of having him this closes driving her insane and completely forgetting of any consequences. 

Li was close to the forbidden heaven he had dreamed of, holding an angel in his arms. The angel he had lust for, desired since the first time he had lead eyes on her. Her delicate hands playing in his hairs, making him shiver and grunt in their passionate embrace. How a simple touch of her could drive him so mad with hunger appeared to him a question to complicated to solve. He had dragged her to his home in a blur to anyone who would have see them, almost flying there, keeping her trapped in his arms where she willingly stayed. Every little feelings he had kept in the bottom of his soul for the last few months being released and crashing over them like a storm and nothing could stop him now not god would even dare to part them. 

His hands on her back went to her bosom, fingers battling with buttons to get rid of the white shirt with imprints of pink cherry blossoms petals letting the soft fabric fall to the cold floor. He caressed her bare arms with the tips of his fingers amazed of how it felt on his skin, nothing near to the feelings he got during his dreams. Each time his hand would touch her, it was as if all his past pain would be relived out of him. Just like that, a small relive from hells fires burning in the bottom of his soul. He finally left her mouth to travel down toward her chest following the path of her jaw line to her ear and down to her collar bone, his hand busied with her soft back, pressing her closer to him. He could hear her soft moans, feel her hand in his hair and the other one going down his torso to the bottom line of his black t-shirt and swiftly gliding inside the loosen fabric teasingly tickling his hard flesh. 

He grunted in desire against her skin, filling his hunger for the woman growing in intensity. _How can I resist you, my cherry blossom… everything you do brought me one step closer to the edge…_ Her light touch carelessly waved down his chest, following the path of his ribs, sending shivers of pleasure through him. Her sweet sent of honey and cherry flowers circling him, clouding his sense, pushing him further into his blinding passion. All was just feeling, left to their basic instincts, like two wild animals seeking for some comfort in the arms of the other. 

Sakura felt her shirt slowly drift off of her with the feathery touch of the silk fabric of it and the burning sensation of Li's finger tips. She felt her skin get electrified by the gentle touch of her lover as he followed her curves, is fingers lingering slowly on her sensitive flesh making her shiver in delight. Her breathing came out in soft whispers of airs going in and out of her lungs making Syaoran fell as if he was on the verge of ecstasy. As she felt his lips nibbling her shoulders she bent her head down to reach him, dropping light feathery kisses along the flesh of his nape awaking more sleeping nerves and making him fell even hungrier for her.

Her arms were warped around him, one circling his neck, the other resting on his hips, both trying to support her weakening body as more and more wonderful sensations ran through her excited flesh. Each and every thoughts were slowly erased from their mind, their gestures co-ordinated by that primary part of their brain, the other parts to engrossed into feeling each caresses, each touch of the lips, each erratic breath. 

Somehow, they were now laying on the bed, Li's careful hands following the soft curves of her body and reaching behind her back as his gentle lips glided across her chest. Her hands were caressing his nude back and she wondered how did his shirt disappear so quickly without her noticing it. But soon the thought was chased away from her mind because of a wonderful wave of pleasure crashed over her. She cried her pleasure to anyone to hear as Syaoran sucked expertly on her breasts, sanding waves after waves of delectation through her, submerging her in ecstasy. 

His hands were working down on her, reaching her legs, sizing her left thigh and rising it to his waist as his lips slowly worked their way down to stomach. His other hand was busy trying to push the button of her jeans out of the slit, bringing the zipper down on his way as pulled the clothing away from her. She marvelled at the simple touch of his skin against hers, never really aware of what he was doing at the moment until she felt it like a thunder bolt cursing through her body. But it was nothing compared to what he was about to give her, the pleasure she would feel soon will outcast any of the previous one, crushed to mere tickles. 

Li was enjoying every little breath, moves or moans that she would express. He never thought possible to gain pleasure from someone else delight. It brought him a feeling of completeness that he never experienced before, all the demons hunting him down were pulled away from him by her heavenly radiance. He felt human again, as if he had never killed, never destroyed and lived so long, a simple mortal laying in bed with a green eyed goddess. 

Her delicate hands were playing with his rebellious manes as he slowly made his way to his destination. The thought of her blissful cries echoing on the walls of his apartment making him almost impatient, but he fought against it, remaining gentle in all of his loving moves. His fingers were tracing the path of his lips down her chest to her stomach, as he reach the edge of her underwear, he went up but his fingers kept on going further down, sliding under the small piece of clothing. He passed through the soft curls as his burning kisses closed on her mounds once again making her shiver and moan. Without the tiniest warning, he allowed his fingers to plugged into her soft core, she screamed in surprise and delight wanting more as he started to build something inside of her.

He was nowhere near done with his teasing, wanting to hear her begging for him to get her. He kissed across her chest once again but this time he went right to her flower, the underwear gone somehow in the way. He brought his mouth over her, blowing softly into her, making her wild with desire for him. He lift his eyes to see hers, they were closed, hiding her lights from him, trying to hold what was left of her sanity as he pursued on his ministration. Something hot and wet stroked her and she felt her body convulse, holding to much pleasure inside and trying to find a way to expulse it out of her. One of her hand were fisted into the black linens trying to get her to hold herself up but failing miserably in its attempts. 

She never felt anything like this before and she wanted it to keep on forever. All of her thoughts were caste far away in the tingles of her mind replaced only by Syaoran and the wonders he did to her. At first, he was only linking her as if she was the sweetest thing he ever tasted and now he was hungrily sucking on her numb, casting pleasure all over her, making her wave in her bliss as she cried out her enjoyment. 

He felt pleased by her reactions to his doing and it encouraged him to be even more pleasing as he damped two fingers into her, mimicking what he would soon be doing and driving her closer and closer to release. He was amazed at how sweet she tasted, and he find himself wanting more of it. She was now following his movement, unconsciously trying to extract as much pleasure as she could showing him that she was almost there, so he stopped. It was time, he could no longer wait. He needed her so much that it hurt physically. 

The rest of his clothing disappeared from his body just as mysteriously as the rest of her own. He let his hands roam around the luxurious curves of her body as he slowly got himself above of her. As he pushed inside of her, he caressed her forehead with the tips of his fingers, pushing away her silky locks of honeyed hairs feeling them stroke his hand like the touch of feather. Her emerald pools locked with his spinning ones getting the both of them into a trance like state as he kissed her deeply, his gaze supporting hers. Time seemed to stop as he pushed into her, breaking through her innocence, taking a part of her to him. Right and wrong were reversed at this precise moment, heaven and hell had crashed together in an alluring bolt of pleasure mixed with pain. Black and white combined into one forming a universe where nothing was wrong and nothing was right, where only feeling were allowed to survive. 

They moved in harmony, dancing the dance as old as time itself. He was all over her just like she was holding into him, kisses, caresses and tight embraces were all they could manage to do. Their breathing in perfect synchronism as the crashed into each other, wanting the other to feel just as wonderful as the other was. Their inhaling and exhaling getting heavier each passing second as their body tried to compress as mush pleasure as it could. Her legs were warped strongly around him, allowing him to dive deeper into her as she squeezed him unconsciously driving the both of them always one step closer to their made up heaven. That place were there was no murders to survive, no crave for blood, no lustful men to take an angel down from kingdom come, only blissful pleasure shared with the loved one.

And they reach it, together with one powerful crash of seemingly never ending pleasure lashing over them, exploding inside of their cores, souls somehow united. They cried their rapture to gods and devils to hear, they had attained the perfection they had craved for, blind to any pain surrounding them. Li fell lifelessly beside Sakura, exhausted to no end. Never had he felt such happiness as he was feeling now, having his angel lying breathlessly next to him, covered in a thing liner of sweat, on of her beautiful hand resting on her chest above her heart, a loving smile covering her swollen lips. Such a beauty, and to think that she was all his, it brought him almost to the verge of crying. 

He felt something tugging at his lips, a new sensation, something he could not recall having felt before his death neither now. She turned her head toward him, her soft smile still attached to her lips seemed to grow even more as she looked at her lover. He was smiling, for the first time in hundred years, he had smiled a real, hurtful smile. It was the last thing she saw though cause her eyelids felt heavily above her sparkling eyes and felt to a peaceful slumber. Syaoran's smile grew wider at such innocence, he was relived that he had not taken to much from her.

Than realisation sank into him. She was sleeping there next to him, not aware of the consequences it would occur to him when he would awake the next night. He could somehow forget who she was and take her and that he did not want it to happen. He lovingly passed his hand over her forehead, caressed her cheek and kissed her. She murmured happily into her sleep and he smiled even more. He did not only lusted for her, he loved her, and he knew it now. Nothing was ever going to happen to this little one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was way passed two in the morning, all was darkness in silence into the apartment. Only the sound of the usual electronics would be heard, giving to the room a sort of post apocalyptic feeling, as if all human kind had disappeared form the face of the earth. Then, in the stillness the sound of a window being opened resound through the rooms in a silent roll. The ice wind blew through it, lifting the curtains into a wild dance as a dark figure leaped into the place.

Li carried his beloved into her room, warped into one of his bed sheets, like a blanket of blood around her sleeping body. He gently put her down on her bed and warped more sheets around her. He passed a hand through her tangled hairs, loving the feeling of it on his fingers, and bent down, kissing her still lips will dropping something on the pillow next to her. His eyes followed her loving form up and down one more time before forced himself to leave her side. How much did he wanted to wake up next to her at down, when the sun would have hidden behind the earth, leaving him to the darkness with his newly found source of light. But he cared too much for her to risk killing her at his rise.

As he stepped out of the window, closing it to prevent anymore cold to penetrate the room, the moon appeared from behind the clouds casting it's milky rays toward the sleeping flower. It was as if it was blessing her, already allowing her to live into the darkness. As if it was destined to be made this way. 

The night slowly faded into day, giving into the sun's ray shooting through the window, hitting the sleeping woman as if wanting to protect her or destroy her. Shall she become one of them, the world would no longer be as the way it was today. Would hope shine in the darkness of the damned, can it glow just as powerfully when covered by the blood of the innocent? 

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

to be continued… … …

back


	9. The Tears of the Damned

Disclaimers: CCS is not mine. I'm not making any money out of this, thought I wish I would because I would need some for the prom dance… he, he, he ^-^(). But the story and its plot is all mine, if you take it without permission I swear I will lush a few vampires at your buts!

Warnings: This story is not suitable for children under 17 of age. It contains violence, some mild swearing and lemons. If you are offended by any of the above I highly suggest that you leave and don't come back. Thank you. 

Now one with the fic!

The Taste of Your Life

By Evil Karyta

Chapter Eighth : The Tears of the Damned

He sat silently on the top of the high and almighty Tokyo Tower casting his unreal gaze on the flicking lights of the city bellow him. It seemed to him that the stars had came down to earth and were dispatched to this single and beautiful town, brightening the darkness of the night for those who were scared of the dark. Only an illusion of brightness in a world that would never cease to run. A candy to his eyes, the beauty of artificial light was something he would never stop to be amazed of. For a being as old as himself, it was a real work of art and human evolution to a more advance technology that would only give them the thought of controlling the elements. 

Those glittering lights of unreal fire reminded him of the dark times when he was still a human. The torches hanging on the walls as he walked around his home by the dark nights, the warmth of the fire roaring in the hearth warming the cold days of winter, the soft light of the candles in his old room… Somehow, he messed being one. Everyone of his kind, without exception he guessed, wished to have a second chance to be mortal again and save his or her soul, a chance of redemption. Yes, erase the wrong he did, the past sins of his outdoing in the darkness, his unwilling faithfulness to the Devil. His soul craved for a certain salvation he shall never access. And he did the worst thing ever, the most damning act he could make, he touched the life of an angel. He deserved to see and feel the wrath of God, hear the laughter of Lucifer down in hell and rote there for all eternity. His intentions for the night were to give away his immortality and pay the price of his offence to the Heavens. Yet, something was keeping him back from committing the simple act of death on him. A certain vision of a beautiful woman with green soul searching eyes and silky smooth lips that invaded his mind each time he closed his eyes. She had get her way into him like no other being had. She was… she was everything to him now. His soul, his life, his heart, everything. 

Syaoran lifted his head to the pale sky. Because of the city's light, the stars would not shine very brightly. Only the moon remained untouched in her perfection of reflected light. It seemed to him that the town had stole the sky to take its light as its own and it made him smile in irony. Just like himself, the city stole a life that was not its and now he had gain the love of a holy creature he did not deserve to have. He could see his lover's perfection into the moons delicate glow. A gentle luminescence of the god of day was the lady of the night. Just like she was the perfect reflection of what angles should be in their paradise. He signed releasing the freezing air he kept in his lungs to try and calm dawn a little. Crave was near and he had not feed for a long time though he wished he could avoid it tonight. 

The wind blew around him, dancing with his closes and hairs like it did countless times before. Bringing him the deferent fragrance of the surrounding, from the dead leaves to the boiling human blood of the careless humans down on the ground stalking around for a midnight stroll. His accurate earring told him that a young man was walking down the sidewalk bellow him. His bloodlust griped him forcefully telling him it was time to feed or the pain for the need would not go away. Li let a deep-angered growl escape his throat to be lost in the breeze never to be heard. The more he fought the hunger, the more its hold on him got stronger. It was a losing battle, he already was falling from his high perch, coming down on the innocent human who had the misfortune to be near him in a time of crave. 

He landed soundlessly on the cemented ground just behind the poor mortal. It was a young man, around the twenties still in the phase of the life when you feel you have to difference yourself from society. His spunky hairstyle deified gravity as he walked slowly down the road. His leather clothes squishing as he moved giving away his very presence. He had those things called headphones pinned into his ears, hard music falling mercilessly into his mind as the rebellious lyrics told the new generation to forget any kind of law and reject governmental dictatorship. The young man never heard him, never saw him either, his back was turned to him, as he walked leisurely toward his pray. When he came at arms reach, he lifted his right arm and sized the headphones making the boy jump in surprise and spun around yelling.

"Hey man, what's your fucking problem!?"

Syaoran only smiled and without further preamble he leaped on the innocent soul, a low growl of hunger erupting from his lips as his deadly fangs tired the tender flesh of the youth throat. The blood filled his mouth, vigorous and young full of life and will so unlike the old lady he fed on the other night. It was strong, it was hard, a taste of vitality and conviction. It was boiling and invigorating, spreading at a incredible rate into his old veins giving him heat and life as he stole the poor man's existence. His pulses slowed down, his vital functions slowly giving away into the darkness of death and as it came, powerful and overwhelming, like a punch in the face, Li did not stopped. He savoured the wonderful taste of the youth, feeling the death right into his cells. He gulped the last drop of the life liquid and ripped his mouth away from him a blank expression on his pale face as he stared at the dead teenager he held in his arms. 

He closed his eyes in an effort to get his thoughts back in places and opened them again only to stare at the deadly white face of the young one. His crave was gone, his guilt was back. As if it was the best way to shove it away from him, he threw the body high in the sky as far as possible form this place, as far from him and his conscious. With that, he jumped back to his perch on the towering Tokyo Tower his mind returning to the trains of his thoughts before his madness. He remembered last night's fullness with Sakura and the guilt he felt for taking her and the fright he had to take her life at his awaking. He thought that maybe if he did take her than she would torment him no more, but he was wrong, deadly wrong. His feeling were deeper than simple craving and what he told her was the truth, a truth he could not longer reject anymore. He needed her more than anything, more than blood if that could be possible. She had become the means of his dark existence, bounded to her until the day he would live this world to the better hell. 

He needed to see her again, to feel her once more, and hear her beautiful voice as it rebounded on the walls to echo into his ears. He crave the sight of her luscious body warped in the sheets of his bed or whatever she could have around her for anything would look good on her. As if pulled by an unknown force, he lifted into the air and giddied by the winds he flown toward her, the demon would be back to his angel. But he stopped in mid air, looking down at the moving rushing cars on the streets once again lost in his thoughts. His mind had a sick way to remind him of his statue of vampire. Eyes scanning blindly the roads bellow, he realised he could not hind his identity from her much longer. She deserved to at least know. She had the right to know what she was giving and to whom she was giving it. By being with him, she was not only offering her body, but also her soul to the darkness. Shaking his hand and thoughts, he resumed his flight to his sleeping angel, his mind set on the truth but completely lost as the way to tell her.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The awaking moon's rays tenderly flowed toward the slender form sleeping on the bed. The light played with her soft features giving her a holy glow as her breath came in and out of her raising and falling chest. Her body was warped in a soft red silk sheet holding to her like a second skin. Her delicate hand rested on the pillow, her all given into the comfort of slumber. The woman's honeyed silky hairs fell around her like an angel's oriole, giving her an almost forbidden beauty. By her side on a small table laid a piece of paper written by the experienced and skilful hand of Li Syaoran. On it, silky white petals shining by the moons light was, a white rose bud slept gracefully on a bed of writing and paper. The note said:

__

Dearest Angel,

I've not seen a lot of light in my life, but yours have completely overtaken my soul. Forgive me for not being by your side as you wake but the day is calling me away from your warmth. I'm not very good at the art of words and I hope you forgive my callous writing. I shall see you at the sundown. Until then, sleep well and shall your dreams be pleasing. 

All my love to you

Li Syaoran

Sakura had awakened in the middle of the day as Tomoyo broke in her room wondering what was wrong with her. She had not shown at breakfast and kept hiding at lunch. She grew worried and finally decided to enter her room only to see her sleeping peacefully, curled in a sheet of red silk. The young woman, woken by the sound of the door sat up to stare at her blindly, not able to see where she was, her brain lasy and lost. The violet-eyed girl was the first to see the letter in her hand and the rose on the other pillow. Curious as she was, she jumped on it and started to read it out loud. Her face turned white as she understood what was written there and started to ask her countless questions.

"Sakura-chan, isn't that Li guy the one you were talking about all week. That mysterious and handsome man who come sometimes at the bar and always ask for a glass of red wine?" she asked a playful smirk on her rosy lips.

"Yes, that's him…," she answered her eyes staring in space reminding the wonderful night she had with him.

"You know him for only, what, three months, maybe four and you slept with him?"

Sakura's cheeks turned red at the mention of her having sex with the dark Syaoran and looked away from her friend's questioning gaze. She was tired, confused and sore at some places. The only thing she could remember of her night was the intense pleasure, the gentle and loving gaze of her lover, the light in his eyes as he made love to her, the concern of her well being but some details were left forgotten. Such as, how did she get home after this? She remembered the candle lit room she was in with Syaoran but she did not remembered how she went there. Everything was a blurry to her, a deep fog in the maze of her mind.

"Yes, I think I did…"

"How was it!?" had asked Tomoyo as exited as usually with her friend's experience in life.

"It was… like a dream. No words, only sensations, very instinctive to, as if it was a result of something that had started much longer ago," was her answer, her mind and soul lost in space, a small smile lingering at the corner of her mouth.

Tomoyo only smiled knowingly and seeing her tiredness, she left the room without further questioning. Sakura had fallen back to sleep not long after she left, and now she was peacefully resting on the moons rays. The sounds of the night flew around her without disturbing her dreams. The window was still open and the curtains were playing with the cold night wind. Mist was slipping out of her parted lips moving slowly in the night's light as if her breath was dancing the ballet with the air. And than, the breeze stopped and the window was closed. A dark shadow moved leisurely toward the bed and only swirling pools of flaring cinnamon could be seen in the dark as the silhouette approached the still form on the bed. 

Syaoran had come to the gates of heaven offering his soul to his angel ready to feel the wrath of the gods and the heat of hell. He would face everything for her, from the greatest pleasure to the most torturous pain. He knelt down by the bed, his incandescent eyes taking in her beauty. She was even more beautiful than her remembered. Her soft peach coloured skin shining in the night pleaded him to touch it. Raising a hand, he caressed her cheek making her smile in her sleep. His lips curved up at the innocent sight she gave her. A display of kindness and love to the eyes of the damned, he should have died only because he had seen her beauty. She appeared to him as a goddess of love and purity, something that the mere mortal and the demon did not deserved to lay eyes on. And yet she had allowed him to look at her, touch her, kiss her and love her. 

He let his finger glide over her smooth lips logging to press his there once again. She was as addictive to him as blood was to his body. Only to see her made him want her more than he already was. He needed to feel her again but he had to wait for her to awake and listen to what he had to say. She might not understand, and maybe she would think of him as a crazy man but at least his mind would be appeased. Only consolation to the tortured being he was inside. As he stared at her, his hand passed over her eyes and they slowly flickered open. Evergreen met consuming brown and a smiled appeared on her lovely face. He tried to return the favour but failed his mind too much hurting to give in joy of life and his eyes only watering at the sight. She seemed confused at his behaviour and sat on the bed, her soul windows staring deeply in his. 

Syaoran stand still, his consuming pools glued to her green soul as she moved, passing both legs over the edge of the bed to face him in the dark. Her right hand hovered in the air, making a silent path toward his head to tingle in his hairs, her left rested on his pale cheek caressing his soft skin with her delicate finger to finally sleep their, unmoving, burning his flesh with her heat. He could not talk, breath or move, completely overtaken by her beauty and grace as she stared at him, not making a sound. Only observing him with her questioning eyes, scanning his soul only to find it hidden from her, just like many thing of him. 

He finally found the courage to move and put his hand over hers, closing his eyes, feeling the relive it gave him roam over his body. His angel would touch him without any sing of fright or disgust but if only she knew. The torment of his soul, the pain in his heart, the hell of a immortal being living by the way of the Devil. Life hunter, soul taker, creature of the night, vampire, name them, he was all of those. She could not possibly love him… not after all he did in his life. He did not deserved her kindness and yet she gave it to him without any questioning. If he was to fall deeper into sin, he found the way to.

"Syaoran, is there something you are hiding from me? You don't seem quite like yourself tonight" she whispered braking his current of thoughts. 

"If only you knew… but that is the problem, you mustn't know…" 

"Know? Know what Syaoran, please tell me."

He opened his eyes to take in her beauty. She was so pure, to pure to be with him. She deserved much better than him, a being of evil, a spawn of hell, pledged to the Lord of the Darkness. No, she deserved to know, he had planned to tell her, tonight, what he was, what she was dealing with. But he was scared, oh so scared of her reaction. Would she laugh at him, calling him insane and would not believe him? Or would she scream and tell him to get away from her, witch he would do without hesitation. '_Please God or Devil, show me the way. Enlighten my choices, there must be a way out of this without any pain for her…'_

"Sakura, you… can't understand what I am going through," Li stuttered.

"Please, tell me. Maybe I can help you through. I love you Syaoran, I'll always be there for you…"

"NO! No you mustn't!" he cut her. "I must not love me. It would be wrong… You can't love a damned man…"

"What do you mean…?" she seemed even more confused than his mind and tears started to stain her eyes.

"No don't, I don't wish to see you sad," he murmured lifting a hand to her face warping away tears that had not completely formed yet. "I can't stand to see those eyes in pain…"

"By the God, Syaoran, tell me what is wrong!" 

"I love you so much, Sakura. You are my one, The One, the only… But I can't… You can't… I'm damned, cursed for eternity… I would only bring pain to you. My love is wrong. Is it even love? Is it even possible for me to feel that way..."

"I don't understand what you are talking about but you never brought pain to me. Only joy and goodness. Syaoran, there is nothing wrong in loving someone. Do you hear me? There's nothing wrong in love. Love is the most beautiful thing in the world, the only thing that can't be destroyed. It's stronger than life and death, better than anything else is. Greater than hate, the most magnificent thing that human kind possess. And you have that power too, Syaoran, you can love and you showed it to me."

He looked up at her, his eyes full of his loathing, swimming in his see of pain. A single, crystal clear tear slid down his face, following the curves of his skin, touching his cheeks, rolling down to his mouth to die on his lips. All his love and passion than erupted of him, his mind clear and understanding. He could not push her away, he needed her more than anything, he was bounded to her and the only perspective of her going away was tearing him inside. In an outburst of passion he sized her head and crushed his lips to hers, taking her breath away, tasting her entirely devouring her mouth as if it was his last meal before he fell and went to hell where he should be. Tears slip from his eyes again and she warped them with her thumbs tasting a few of them in her mouth. She responded just as fervently, taking in everything he would give her, melting over his feverish lips. 

He took hold of her shirt and lift it over her head throwing it away from him, pushing her to the mattress a hand behind her head, resting it on the pillows, kissing her with all his lust, desire and love. His hand roamed over her skin, caressing her breasts and making her scream in excitement. He left her mouth to kiss her smooth skin down her throat, nipping the junction of her neck and shoulder and further down to her delicious mounds. Her hand came to life and looked blindly for the helm of his shirt, only to find that he was still wearing his coat. 

Using her hips, she pushed him to a sited position and freed him of his long trenched coat, pushing it to the floor. He never ceases to devour her breasts, sucking the sensitive nipples until they grew hard and responsive, his hand pressed to her back, squashing her to his mouth. She bent her head back, diving her fingers into his unruled hairs, crushing his face to her wanting to have more of what he could give her. After a time of mindless pleasure, Sakura regained control over her body and brain and forced her hand to find the helm of his white shirt and almost torn it off of him, only desiring to feel his flesh against hers. The shirt flown away never to be seen for the night and she let her hand wonder over his muscular back. She traced down the line of his back, soothing the old scars she had never felt the other night. 

She moved her mouth to his shoulder, kissing and biting him gently while he kept pleasing her breast, massaging one with a hand, nipping at the other, driving her senseless. But she could not get satisfied only of his mad lips and caresses, she wanted more, needed more. Completely lost in her lust, she pushed him to the sheets and got a hold over his pants. Giving her a very feline grin, she slid them off of his body, his boxers following right after it. She looked at him from head to toes, taking in all of his glory, the luminescence of his pale skin glowing in the moon light only gave fuel to her desire. 

She stared at his hardness, surprised that she did not remembered the beauty of the male anatomy from last night. He tried to take hold of her but she pushed his hands away smiling sweetly at him. She bent down to him, dropping gentle kisses over his cheeks, lips, eyes, down his jaw to his throat. Sakura nipped at his neck, leaving her hands to free exploration but always avoiding his member, leaving it as the desert. She moved her soft lips down to his breastplates and up to his neck once again up to his ear and nipped at his lob it making him grunt in lust and pleasure. 

"Stand still…" she whispered huskily into his ear.

He groan, feeling her going down his body, kissing his nipples making them hard, she descended lower, living a trail of sweet kisses down to his navel and approaching his manhood. She took hold of him with her right hand and followed his length from the base to the tip with a finger and than kissed the top. He grunted wildly fisting his finger in the sheet to keep him from moving. She than liked him ups and downs hearing his groans of delight as she did so. Finally, she took him in her mouth, sucking gently at first and than started to move her head squeezing the base with her hand driving him mad from the pleasure she gave him. Soon, the pressure was to strong for him to stand as still as she wanted him to and he gave into the instinct of pushing into her mouth making the pleasure rise to an even higher level. But his hold on the sheet never left wanting to let her as much control as she wanted. He growled feeling release nearing him but he did not want to give in yet, if he let it go it would be inside of her. He pushed her off of him and realised he had closed his eyes in the blinding pleasure she gave him. He forced her to her back kissing her lips wildly in his lust.

"Now it's my turn…"

He puled her night boxers and underwear away from her kissed her once again before going down to face her core. He kissed her inner lips and heard her response very clearly making him eager to push his ministration. He dipped his tongue in her looking for her bud with the tip of it. She started to act more responsive as he sucked on it making it hard and full. She squirmed and moan, pushing his head closer to her centre, voicing loudly her joy and pleasure feeling climax cornering her. The pleasure grew in intensity until it exploded in clashing waves of never stopping bliss. She was left breathing heavily, her mind in a blurry of senseless thoughts, but this was far from over.

He moved up to her face, kissing her lips, their tongue battling in their mouth and he positioned himself over her and in a swift movement, he entered her making her scream in enjoyment. He growled deeply, kissing her neck and burring his head in her shoulder fighting the desire to bit her as he started to move faster and faster into her living her breathless. Sakura warped her legs and arm around him, wanting him as close as he could get to her. He moved fast inside of her bringing the both of the to the gates of heaven at a maddening pace, living their brain warped in endless pleasure as they moved in complete harmony. Their voice sang their love to whoever would hear the melody, not caring for the virgin ears that might have a glimpse of their passion. 

And they rode to the heavens, lost in lust and desire, kissing each other, devouring their lips, skin and anything else that would fall under their hungry mouths. He squeezed and massaged her breast, sucking at their tips altering from one to the other completely lost in the overtaking feeling of her sweet body and siren voice. He loved her gently and madly, taking and giving everything he could just as she did. Her hands were everywhere, caressing his torso or scratching his back in her insanity. And the faster they moved, the closer they were to bliss. Their breathings were uneven, troubled and hectic, their voices melting into one. And finally they reach it, together, crashing in a see of intense pleasure waves after waves. Syaoran gave a final trust and released his all into her collapsing over her.

Slowly, they regain their senses, their breathing becoming more even. Li kissed her gently, letting his lips linger to her soft mouth longer than it should and kissed her neck as a final thanks for the pleasure she grant him. She sigh lovingly and looked at him, her eyes hazed and sleepy yet full of love for him. He stared at her, his mind still not registering the fact that she loved him, the damned and cursed creature he was. He lift his head with one hand caressing her face with his other one, pushing a stain of her silky hairs behind her ear. She smiled at him, her eyes shining in the dark in a lively way, much more gently than his would. 

His mind wondered about their future. What would become of them, he would not survive her death, he simply loved her too much for that. She was like a sun to his dark and endless nights, he could not give her up, leaving her side was out of the question but turning her was not an option either. Maybe if he asked her… but if he did, than he would have to tell her exactly what he was and he had tried but the words would not have come out. What was he going to do? He never felt so lost before. It was as if he was in a no winning scenario from a bad movie. No, she had to know she deserved at least to know the truth. That she was in love with an assassin, the murderer every one was talking about. But how would he tell her…?

He looked at her once again to see that she was fast asleep, her arms warped around his waist, her head using his cheat as a pillow. He smiled for the first time this night and kissed her cheek. He turned his head in the direction of the bed table beside him where a clock rested. 3 in the morning. He did not want to leave her side, but if he stayed, he would be in danger as much as she would. Pressing the odds and evens, he finally decided that he would be safer at his apartment but she would fallow him there. He only had to be very careful and now that he made love to her twice without hurting her he could risk having her by his side as he awake from his cold sleep. 

He warped her in the sheets and got dressed silently not wanting to wake her up. He warped his coat around her for more protection from the cold night and opened the window. Light crystal flakes fell from the sky as he passed the hole of her window. He looked up to see dark clouds in the night ceiling, since when were those were there and crying their frozen tears, he did not know. The night seemed like such a blur to him. Reassuring his hold over his beloved, he leaped into the air shielding her face from the snow and he flown as fast as he could in the direction of his him. Tomorrow night, he would tell her everything about himself and his past. Advien que poura. May God be by his side this time, or maybe Lucifer would answer his plea for once…

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_To be continued… … …_

back


	10. Painful Reflections

Author's note: Hey there! Long time no see huh? Well, let me tell you that things here got a little crazy. I found a job, running after a little monster aka babysitting, and I had a hard time finding time to write. Plus I'm currently writing two other stories beside this one so it's kinda complicated to do three things at the time but I love complicated things ^-^. I'm truly sorry to have made you guys wait this long and I hope you are not too mad at me. The good thing is that there is only two chapters left! Wohoo! Finally we will see the end of this, isn't that great? So, I must thank all of you who are still reading this even if I take my god damn time writing it. But you know what they say, the longer the better. So now read and enjoy and please don't forget to review!

Disclamiers: I unfortunately am not the owner of Card Captor Sakura… what a sad thing. But the plot and everything else in this story is mind so don't you ever try to copy or steal it cause if you do, I'm going to hunt you down and bleed you to death! Mwhaaaaaa!

Warnings: This story contains mature situation. It is not suitable for children, only mature readers are allowed and if kids are reading this than it's not my fault, I can't control you.

Now read and have fun!

The Taste of Your Life

By Evil Karyta

Chapter tenth: Painful Reflections

The snow, light particles of cold frizzed water, pure and white, glittering like fallen stars dispersed across the Earth, laying coolly on the ground. A reminder of passed times, cold pieces of passed seasons, melting with the sun. Falling day and night over the sleeping vegetation, forcing the humans to hind beneath layers of warm clothes. Li's eyes never seemed to get tired of the beauty of the winter dance. It reminded him of many things, things he had seen only with his supernatural eyes but that he loved anyway. The many cities he had visit, the landscape he saw by the moon light while roaming pointlessly around the Earth or the beauty of the eternal snow hanging on the highest pikes of the world. 

He was sited across the window, burning eyes melting the frozen flacks falling from the heavens. He loved snowfalls, it seemed to be the only thing in his long lasting life that made him forget his statue, and the creature he was. Well, almost the only thing. He turned his gaze to the form sleeping in his bed. She had slept through the entire day and when he woken and left to feed, she was still there, oblivious of her surrounding, lost in the peaceful world of the dream. But she had slept long enough, now it was time to tell her, even though he was not sure how to tell her. 

But as hard as he was thinking of awaking her, he stayed by the window, contemplating the miracle of her innocence and the beauty of her purity. The heavenly representation of all that was good and kind. How was it possible for her to love someone like him, something so inhuman and hateful as what he had became over the centuries. However, he forced those reflections aside, even though they would come back forcefully as soon as he would close his eyes or take them away from the soft forms of his lover. He let his eyes, pools of incandescent mix of cinnamon, yellow and blue, hover affectionately over the delicate features warped in his bed. The way her slender arms would move like those of a dancing ballerina, the hollow of her honeyed coloured hairs surrounding her lovely face. 

He could feel it, by the way she moved, by the manner her thoughts would get more organised and precise, leaving the swirls of dreams to the concrete reality of the real world. He observed her little awaking ritual, as all human had, even the undead had one, maybe it was a way to reach their lost humanity, or just some kind of odd remembrance too strongly set into their instincts to be pushed away. The flicking of her hands, fisting them and then relaxing their composure to get back into a tight ball just as soon. Her eyes opening to the dim light and then closing again judging that maybe it was too soon to see the world. The half yawns her rosy mouth would form and the purring of her breath as she started to steer away from sleep, stretching her long legs and pushing away the covers unconsciously. 

Her eyes finally open and casted a ray of soft life into his gloomy room. They slowly looked around trying to register exactly where she was and how she came there until they sited on him. The light that rose to those stunning green orbs glued him to place, rendering him speechless and overcome with a strong sentiment of undying love. It was so outcast and yet so familiar that he could not suppress the gentile smile that slipped to his lips at the mere contemplation of her delicacy and beauty. 

"I don't remember coming here…" she murmured after a silent moment. 

"I brought you here yesterday… I could not bear the thought of waking without you near me," he replied his voice barely above a whisper.

He walked toward her, his supernatural eyes shining in mixed emotions and his feature dancing upon some inner thoughts, somehow struggling with something inside him. She thought it might be his conscience, or maybe some confessions he had to make. Whatever it was, it made him feel uneasy, a feeling she had never thought she would witness on his perfect face. He sat on the bed, next to her and he affectionately passed a hand through her silky hairs, pushing a rebel lock away from her soft face. His smile never left though the expression imbedded into his swirling eyes seemed to get deeper and stranger.

"Sakura… I have something very important to tell you. I don't expect you to understand, you might think I'm crazy, some psychotic fool believing in some foolish legend to the point of thinking them true and taking them upon me. But… I would never live string with myself if I never tell you and just leave like that without any explanations or anything…" he started, suddenly looking away from her eyes.

She looked perplex, not quite registering what was in his mind. Fear gripped her guts, and she felt a wave of panic razing in her, like a bitter, disgusting flavour lingering in the edge of her mouth. Was he thinking of leaving her like that, after taking so much from her, after having shared such precious moments and developed some kind of love? The simple thought of it made her sick and almost drove her to the point of anger. He had no right to come into her life like this and take her the way he did, with so much passion and maybe love, and leave her like nothing happen! 

He seemed to see what was going into her heart and mind and he shook his head as if trying to reassured her. He had no true intentions of going away unless it was her desire for him to do so. Which she would not doubt with what he was about to say. Either she would believe him or not, judging by her simple and pure heart, he could not see her as he was. And he was considering offering her his life and everything that went along with it. If she refused or did not understand, he would have to go. A relationship with the like of him was not something durable unless she was one too. He sighed deeply, maybe he should have waited a bit more before telling her the truth. The feelings he had developed toward her had taken such an immense space within his soul, he wondered if he would have the courage to risk a life without her if she was to refuse or disdain him after his talk. 

"Sakura… I'm not what I seem to be. It's… it's difficult to explain, and even harder to understand. Have you ever heard of the undead?"

"What are you talking about?" she seemed beyond confused. "I did but, they are merely a creation of the fantasy. Brought up to scare children away from the streets when the night come or amuse our imagination and play with our fears of death…"

"That's not what I mean. What if those stories where not completely false? What if some of them, maybe more, where true or partly true?"

"Syaoran… what are you trying to say?"

"…… Over 400 years ago, in China, there was a boy, almost a man to the eyes of the tradition. He was 22, handsome and wealthy, heir of a highly respected family of the Chines aristocracy. He was to be wed to a girl he did not really loved, mostly by obligation to a promise his family had made to the girl's family. A week before the wedding, the boy ran away from his home, scared of the responsibilities he would soon have to take over and furious with the traditions, determined to never come back. One night, as he was walking mindlessly around the streets of Hong Kong, he fell over a strange girl. She was deadly beautiful, pale skin, white hair and burning blue eyes, almost red and as vivid as the fire of a hearth in the coldest of winter. "

"She was dressed like European aristocracy, an elegant dress of baby blue velvet and silk, maybe the daughter of a great lord coming to China for some unknown business. The thing is, the boy could not get his eyes away from this girl. She was like winter, cold and beautiful, every movement she made was precise and calculated. She came to him and talked to him in a perfect Cantonese which surprised the boy more than anything judging the fact that most of all Europeans did not take the learning of foreign languages useful in their disdain of other culture at that moment of history."

"As beautiful and exotic to his eyes as she was, the girl was somehow strange. He only saw her at sunset and she would disappear before sunrise. But the boy could not stay away from her, her charms and her luxury, because she brought him to the enjoyment of flesh, drawn him to her each night until one night, she bit him. He was scared at first and he could hear her thoughts inside his own head. She was telling him what she was and what he would soon become, a child of the night, a demon taking delight in sins and deaths… a vampire…" 

Syaoran stopped and looked at his beloved. There was a certain fear in her eyes, as if she was listening to one of those mockeries of horror stories that friends would enjoy to share before bed in those sleepover parties. He could see her wondering about his story, trying to find exactly what he wanted to say with this bedtime tale, even if it obviously was not for children ears. Her long, delicate fingers clanged to the blood red silken sheets, her eyes looking at him in some lost wondering, as if trying to read through him and his story. 

"Syaoran, why are you telling me this. You know I'm not too found of horror stories, even if they are from you…" uttered Sakura.

"Beloved… What I'm trying to tell you…" his voice drip a tone or two and he looked away. "The boy in that story… it was me…"

She stared at him, her eyes devoid of any sort of emotion, just two green orbs looking at him blindly, unfeeling, shut and mute. When he looked back at her, he could not tell if she believed him or afraid, she was just there and not at the same time. Trying in the confines of her soul to get all information he just give her to make sense and maybe trying to find a way to make it a lie. Silence overwhelmed the room, drawing cold and awkwardness to her presence and making feel uneasy, almost guilty of breathing. Slowly, life return to her eyes, a somewhat glitter of disbelieve and a bemused tone to her evergreens. She stared at him several minutes more, trying to understand truly the truth lingering to his words. But she could not accept it right away, she had to give him doubts, if only for the sake of her sanity, or just for the sake of life itself. 

"Syaoran, this has to be a joke. Tell me you are kidding me…" she whispered, her voice weak and shaking.

He only stared at her with sadness in his eyes. Those pools of inner light, the red swirling inside them that she always thought was a trick of light were deadly serious. It slowly sank into her that this unbelievable story was so sickly true. Her face changed from scepticism to sadden realisation. It hurt him to see her reaction, some sort of cruel torture to see the one you loved be torn between the forces of evil and holly. It was like a stab to the chest, a blow to his dark soul, a slap to his awoken emotions. But he knew he could no longer live in a lie, that it was unfair to her, to him and to his love. If he had to pay a prise, to lose her for his sincerity, then he would, a smile on his face and accepts his fate and let her go. Even if it was bound to kill him, even if he was bound to turn insane without her, he would let her go with only the reminiscence that he did not had the chance to be alive and young at this time to be happy with her.

"No I'm not… even if my soul and mind wish I would… I'm fucking not!" he breathed out almost angrily and shutting his eyes tightly. 

Sakura remained silent. She moved her hands to his face, touching the deathly cold feeling of his white skin, a strange heat escaped his body from the cooling blood rushing through his vines. A blood running through him from a heart that was not supposed to beat anymore, a blood he had stole from a living. She caressed his lips with her thumbs, parting them to see clearly his white teeth. There they were, those deadly sharps, inhumanly long and pointy canines resembling more to fangs than anything else was. They were not imitations or anything, no Halloween accessories, just real, genuine fangs. She touched the smoothness of those abnormally sharp teeth with the tip of a finger, like a child understanding and seeing through their fingers. He opened his eyes ever so slowly to see her face. Her expression was soft but strangely unreadable. Something he had never seen in her before, as if she had detached herself, disconnected her actions from the world. It disturbed him in some way and somehow, he could not help but try and explain something to her, even if he didn't know what it was, as if trying to find an excuse for all of his mindless kills.

"I hate her for what she did to me. Not even a year after my transformation, I ran away from her. I hind from her almost all of my life, cursing her existence and my own until I lost parts of my sanity. Every one of us always ends ups loosing their humanity and become some kind of monsters, lusting for blood and flesh. I, myself, separated my ways from humans, thinking of them as only preys as if trying to find some kind of excuse for their death, telling me that I was doing this for my own selfish survival. Believing my own made up lie that I was better then them. But still, the guilt would rise again and torture me endlessly until I shove it away again, killing madly in the most ruthless way. My whole life is stained with blood and death. Everywhere I went I left a trace of grieving and murder. Every mortal that stood in my way, I would kill, every undead that would rise to stop me, I would destroy. I've killed mercilessly, countless of times, plunging myself deeper into sin until I finally gave up my conscious and lived a meaningless, empty life… seeking some kind of revenge over someone I don't even know is still alive…" he stopped, no longer able to talk.

Tears show in his eyes, his hands were shaking and his mouth had become a thin light of flesh over his face. He dared not to look at her, ashamed of himself, feeling he had done more bad than goods by speaking his past like that. He felt lost, as lost as a young child looking for his mother. Clear tears spread down his cheeks, sliding to his lips and leaving a salty flavour to his tongue. Something soft touched his stained cheek, like a feather brushing away his sadness. The soft lips of his lover, kissing away is sorrow with soft stroke of her hand over his face, wrapping away the water of grief. His breath caught in, his expression changing from lost to love. Her gentle fingers were caressing his face, shoving slowly into his hairs, soothing his fears and guilt away, making him feel human and alive again. He voice came to his ears like the forgiving of God or the damnation of the Devil.

"What are you going to do now…"

He let her kiss him soothingly, letting her words get into him, full of meaning and wisdom in a way. His tears would not stop but it was no more from guilt that he was sobbing but something deeper that he could not name. He managed to get his lips to hers, locking their faces in that almost chaste proof of love. The sweet sound of their flesh moving in harmony, the wonderful taste of her breath, the feeling of her flesh against his. And the tears could not stop, he needed her, he didn't want to lose her. If she went away, he would lose everything, his sanity, his life and his soul. And his kiss grew in passion and need, giving her all he had left, pouring his core, his dark essence into her. His hand came to her face, stroking the soft flesh with his palm, his other reaching to her waist, pulling her close, never wanting to let her go. 

All his love went through it, he could not hold it anymore, he needed to show her in this desperate kiss. And it was not enough, but he could not bring himself to make love to her, not now. It seemed wrong and out of place. But there has to be another way but he lacked of knowledge in it and all he could do was devouring her lips as if it was the last time he would fell her mouth pressed against his. And she let him, feeling it was the only way to free him from the darkness he was trapped in, giving him the power to see things in light for the first time in centuries. With a last taste of her, he ended the kiss, leaning his forehead to hers, his eyes close and tears slipping down them, silent rivers of emotions he could no longer put a name on.

"I love you Sakura… with my all even if it's not much and I can't bear to let you go. I will die if you leave, will lose my mind if you get away from my life but I can't expect you to stay with a monster…" his voice was hoarse and almost desperate. 

"I'm not going anywhere…" she whispered. 

"But you will… maybe not now, but someday, life will take you away from me… unless I…" he could not bring himself to say it. 

"Unless you what Syaoran?"

"Unless I… make you like me…" he said slowly.

His eyes were still close; he would not open them. He did not want to see her reaction, just hear it. He face, he wanted to remember it the way it was before he uttered this solution, if it was one. He heard her breathing in slowly, heard her shift, and heard her think but not wanting to know what it was she was pondering. He felt her palm over his face, her hand moving against his arm, felt her struggle for an answer he feared.

"This decision is yours to make. I will always love you, as a human or one of your kinds. But your are the only one between the two of us who knows what it's like to be as you. The pain, the pleasure, the goods and the bad…" she said.

"If it is, then I definitely don't wish you to be what I am."

"I think it would be wise for you to think it over, Syaoran. Come back to me when your chose will be made…"

Sakura let go of him and got out of bed. He naked flesh glowed in the dancing light of the candles as she moved around the room looking for something. She came to a closet and opened it. She took out a pair of black trouser and a white shirt, which she put on. She turned to him and gave him a soft smile, looking adorable with his oversized clothes on her slender body, hair messy and shining in the dim light. She reach for his coat and draped it over her shoulders the sleeves way too long for her arms, and the size too big for her small frame. She almost looked like a child trying out her father's clothing, disguising herself as a man just for the fun of it, but it was not the case. She walked to him and gave him kissed his mouth, stroking his cheek amorously with her thumb. 

"You know where to find me… don't make me wait too long. I love you…" she whispered.

Without waiting for his reply, she turned and left to get back to her apartment. Syaoran staid there, looking blindly at the door which had just closed after she had passed it. He sat on the bed, eyes looking at nothing in particular, mind mute and as still as a statue. She was not really gone, just waiting for his decision. She just had given him back the control of his life. Something he thought only lust and crave had over him. Now he had to decide if he would be with her forever, or just the time of her mortal life. The second was something hard, almost impossible. She would somehow become insane with a life in darkness with him. Not able to see her family again in fear of their reaction, and the first was just as difficult. He did not want to impose an endless wandering in darkness to her. His sight drifted to the floor, lost and unable to make a chose. What was he supposed to do? The Devil sure had a sick way to play with his life… or maybe it was God's punishment. Whatever it was, it sure was hard and almost painful.

"What are you expecting me to do…" he murmured, closing his eyes and letting go a few more tears to add to the many shared this night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

to be continued………

a/n: So this is it… hope you like it. Don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'm writing in cicles. One day it's on the other it's another and the third if for the last… do you understand what I just wrote there? Maybe it's because I'm too tired to make sense. Anyway, please people, don't forget to review. These are for me what blood is for vampires, my reason of existence and my meal! See yah! ^-^


	11. Fallen Angle

Author's note: Wa, wa… Long time no see huh? It's weird… I'm kinda at a lost of word… As if I could not find a thing to tell you guys. I know ^-^ A big thank you and a huge hug to all of you who never stopped reading and /or reviewing this fic. And also another big one to all of you who put up with the long wait I had forced upon you. I'm really sorry but… well, I'm an artist and a very unorganised girl. It always takes me forever to realise that I should write another part and I want you to know that it's not because I don't like to write this. I had so much fun… Sigh… I can't believe it's almost over… How long had it taken me? A year? Two? I know I did take a hell of a time but, you gotta agree with me, the longer it takes, the better ^-^. No honestly, there is only the epilogue left. And it's short. So I don't think it's gonna take that long for me to write it. Please, can someone tell me when it would be two weeks from now (we are September the 29th) that it should be time for me to start writing the last part? Thank you ^-^. Now read and enjoy! You deserve it after all this wait (it seems that I did had a lot to day… he, he, he)

****

WARNINGS: THE PRESENT FANFICTION IS NOT RECOMENDED FOR CHILDRES. IT CONTAINS MATURE SITUATIONS(although tasteful) AND IS RESERVED FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. THANK YOU.

Disclaimers: I don't own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP. Even though the story plot is great and could be very good for a book, I don't make money out of this. Though I wish I could so I could buy more manga… sigh…. And it is strictly forbidden to take the story away from me or I'll hunt you down even to your dreams!!!! Mwahaaahaaahaaa! (cough… it hurts to laugh like that… wonder how the evil guys do it all the time without catching something… um…)

The Taste of Your Life

By Evil Karyta

Chapter Tenth: Fallen Angel

It had stopped snowing during the day. The white flakes of iced water rested on the soil, still and heavy on the grass that surrounded the buildings. There was no wind flying around to lift the light snowflakes, not even a breath of the Earth as a lone and dark figure strolled down the empty streets. His feet barely touched the ground, leaving light footprints on the snowy road. The air exiting his mouth seemed to stand still in the air, forming the tiniest trace of breath in the humidity of winter's atmosphere. No life outside, humans preferring the warmth of a car at the gripping cold of the outdoors. The moon had a glacial look around it's shaped roundness, face looking deadly in the night, almost accusing the world to be so cold. 

Li Syaoran barely felt the biting of the cold or the darkness of the night as he walked toward the home of his love. In his left hand, he held a white rose, beautiful and pure, contrasting with everything he was. It reminded him of her. Although it was the symbol of death, it was also the image of simple love, chaste feelings and innocence. As he approached the building where he knew she was resting, he felt a thug at his heart. A sort of remembrance that he had not yet come to a clear decision, only facing opposing arguments that seemed just as valuable as the other. He stopped in front of the large edifice using as an apartment building. He could not move anymore, his feet refused to keep him walking forward and almost begged him to go back the way he came, leave her alone, let her be a normal human. Torn between two worlds, he sat on the cemented stairs that would lead him to his fate, her fate as well. 

Even though he was immune to any kind of humanly sensation when it came to basic experience like hot and cold, he still felt the definite intake of the ice and cold melting snow under him. He glared at the rose, as if the flower could answer all of his throbbing questions, stop this insane spinning that had started inside of him the first time he laid eyes on her. He did now only desired her, he knew that. He loved her deeply and madly, to the point where the connection between his demon and consciousness would break and become two identities. He had lived as a silent shadow, walking through the night for almost five hundred years, killing like Death would and become an anonymous part of what they called the circle of life. Being the first in list when it came to the alimentation chain. It made him snort. This was ridiculous, never before had he doubt anything more than this. 

He knew the extent of his love. It was so great, so powerful he could feel it spread through his veins like sweet venom. It was overwhelming, overpowering, and almost as strong as life itself. It surged through him like nothing else had, not even blood or the feeling of the afterglow. It was so real he could burn form it. He smiled, at least one thing was clear in his mind, his feelings were not blinded by bloodlust because if it did, she would already be dead and adding to the growing list of unexplainable death that had cursed the small town. The only thing that was still plaguing him was that he could not find a way out of it. Either she would become on of his and loose all the sweetness she had around her that inspired life and caring, or he would let her go and die from grief or simply go insane with need and die the same. 

He fingered the soft petals of the flower he held. The green leaves were contrasting immensely with the whiteness of the shape. As green as her eyes, but not as shiny and living. Even the sun could not competition with her glowing. He started to wonder what she would look like if she were to become a vampire. Would she be cold and still just like the snow covering the ground or would she be delicate and lively like this rose? Was she promised to change completely like many had before, coming from humanists to violent killers? It scared him to think she would loose everything that made her what she was. And there was the fear of the incompatibility of her new personality with his. If she was to become just as cruel as his creator, he had no idea how he would live through that. He hated her. She was his complete opposite. Deadly and cold, not an once of caring in her soul, her eyes were always burning and hateful. The self proclaimed Mistress of Night. 

Somehow he doubt it would happen to his beloved Sakura. She was to sweet and caring, not even the dark gift of immortality would make her a monster. Yet he could not resign himself to make her one. On the other hand he craved her presence and wanted her by his side forever. Li growled, his head was hurting. Two sides of himself were fighting against each other and it was paining him. His head started to ache and the world spin a little. He was so lost into his wondering that he never felt the human approaching him. She had came down the stair and opened the glassed door behind him and was now looking at him with questioning eyes. Wondering what he was doing there, sitting on the frozen stairs, looking lost and confused. He heard her suddenly cough, making her presence very clear to him. He cursed himself when he realised that he had been watched when he usually was the one to do it. 

She stepped down, her long black hairs falling softly over her back. He recognised her immediately and hoped she would not do the same to him. The girl looked at him, her violet eyes scanning him from head to toes, not noticing any resemblance with the man who had attacked her not so long ago. She smiled kindly and tossed away a lock of dark hair that had fallen out of place. Syaoran kept his gaze low, not daring to look at her in eyes in fear of awaking their pass. He saw her stare at the flower he held, wondering what he would do with that and than thought he was about to meat a girl he loved and had a fight with. She smiled knowingly. This poor man was probably wondering how to tell her he was sorry. She felt as though she had to help him and slowly sat down beside him. He had not drank yet, having barely gotten out of sleep about an hour or two ago and the smell of her blood was quite strong. But he resisted it and let her do as she wanted, only keeping mental distance from her and closing his own mind from her. 

"You had a fight with your girlfriend?" she than asked.

"You could put it that way…"

"What happened?" she inquired.

"… I asked her if she wanted to come with me on… a trip… for a very long time… maybe forever…" he struggled with his words not knowing exactly how to express this a more.. mortal way. 

"She got angry at you for that?"

"Not angry… she said it was my decision…. That I'm the only one knowing how it is… there…" this was far from easy but he needed to have an other point of view than his.

"An did you made up your mind?"

"I would be with her by the time if I did," quietly answered Syaoran casting his gaze as far from the girl as possible. 

"Tell you what? I she didn't want to follow you she would've said no right away. The only thing that you have to think is if you want her to come," she said in a matter of fact manner.

"It's not that simple… that place is hard… and she is so kind…" his head curved down lower.

"If she loves you, she will take all the bad things as a good thing. That's how girls work."

She smiled at him, her white teeth flashing in the dark and got on her feet. She gave him a wink and turned around to go the way she had planned on going this night. Li stood there for a while, watching his breath turning into tiny clouds within the cold air, his mind jiggling with the word of Sakura's friend. It made sense in a way be he still could not come to a conclusion that would satisfy him. Shocking his head, trying to clear his mind, he finally got on his feet and climbed the stairs to enter the building. Inside the temperature was contrasting with the coldness of the winter cold that flew out. He could feel it very clearly. His hand gripped at the rose and he made his ascension to the story where he knew she resided. 

He stopped in front of her door, frozen once again, his body refusing to obey his brain. He was rebelling against himself. This was completely insane. He loved her, she deserved to know that at least. He could not simply leave without a word after taking so much from her. If he was to let her live, she had the right to know the reasons and if he was to take her, she also had to know the consequences before the act, leaving her all the time she needed to say no. But in his mind, the only scenario that felt right was the one where he would tell her that he loved her that that was why he had to go and never come back into her life again. A dread feeling of depression engulfed him as he got back the control over his members and knocked at the wooden door. His breath caught in his throat as he waited for the replay, for his angel to appear on the other side of the door, unlock it and open it. 

There was a flash of green that stroked him to his soul. It was like the light of day without it's deadly consequences. How could he let her know, how could he make his choice? This was torture, to see this perfect creature, reflection of the angel, almost like a saint to his eyes, his opposite in everything and yet his completing half. His soul mate, the One like his kind would say, such a meaningless name for such an overpowering feeling, gripping at his soul, tearing him in two. It only occurred to him at that moment that she was it, that she was the only thing he had been looking for all of his life and she was standing there, looking at him with her intense eyes, glowing in the night. He had thought of telling her something, asking her if she would reconsider her offer of choosing her destiny. And now, all he could think about was kissing her deeply as if tomorrow would be the final line, as if he would give away his last breath when sleep would come to him before the sunrise. 

"Syaoran…"

It was soft and sweet, as all she did. Her eyes seemed to widen a bit, as if she did not expected him to show this soon. What was he supposed to do, stay in the dark and wait for the answer to come by itself, as if it was whispered by the spirit roaming the land in seek for wanderers who felt just as lost as him. He would never have such luck. Than a smile appeared on her lovely face, miracle of life, a ray of light in his darkness. He sighed, their was no way out of this, he was forced to make a decision and dreaded the consequences and yet was eager to make one only to be able to put it back together again. Li gave her a half smile as he always did and she motioned him to come inside. 

"I… I don't know if I should…" he murmured.

"Why not?"

At this he smiled fully, so childish and innocent. She would awake all the sinful desires of his soul and yet say something just as adorable and sweet as this. An enigma to his life adding to the mysteries of existence. He shook his head and gave into her warm invitation. She stepped aside, giving him enough space to come into the apartment, much wider than his own. Since he became what he was, he always preferred living into small home, getting away from everything that could remind him of his past and rank in society. Sakura closed the door behind him and took his coat off of him before leading him into the living room. She took place on the couch, beside a yellow fur ball the size of pillow. Was that thing a cat? The head turn in his direction and the golden eyes of the feline narrowed at him, its tiny nose wrinkled, smelling the odour of death in the house. It outbreed something that would come close to a roar but as soon as its eyes came in contact with Syaoran's, it became silent and pensive before turning its head carelessly from him. 

She watched him as he started to pace the space in the room, not finding words of peace in her comforting surrounding. Thoughts seemed to come in war inside his head, not coming to terms at all with his profound thinking, even after a night and a day of pondering. He stopped by the window and gave her a side look from behind his shoulder. She was all dressed up, ready to go to work. What day were they? In the middle of the week? The beginning? He was not even aware of the time flow anymore. His world only circling around the lively creature that was Sakura. His gaze returned to the outdoors, watching the shimmering of the snow as the streetlights would bath the icy crystals, becoming thousands of microscopic stares laying still on the frozen grown. 

"You have to work tonight?" he simply asked, not having a clue as just how to aboard the subject of her change… or his departure. 

"It depends… maybe I won't need to…"

He looked back at her, startled. She was patting the cat lovingly. He could hear the miniature of a beast purring softly, getting lost into her affectionate caresses. So she would accept any outcome, just like the girl had told him. Is she asked him to choose, it was only because she already agreed with it, only wanted him to be sure of what he was doing. But still, this was not helping him. There was still so much uncertainties left surrounding this problem. He walked to her and kneeled in front of her, like a knight before a princess, only this was far from a fairy tale, or if it were it would have been the darkest of one. He took her free hand and kissed it gently, closing his eyes as pain torn his heart apart with the mere thought of hurting her. 

"Sakura… I'm lost. I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I just feel as if there is no way out. I'm trapped…" he whispered, resting his forehead on her laps. 

She let her long fingers get lost in the wildness of his hairs, giving him a feeling close to comfort and as full as her love. He sighed, the rose was still in his other hand, its soft petals grazing the floor, almost forgotten. Sakura smiled to herself, she had made up her mind the second he had asked her, only she wanted for him to know the outcome of it and know that he was not feeling as if he was forced to do it. Surly, he must have told someone before, or an other mortal must have found out his deadly secret and pleaded him to be granted immortality. She, like all humans did found the thought appealing thought she would never ask for it, only accept it if it would come. How could she prove him that whatever his mind would come out with, she would bent to it with understanding and love. 

A second hand came over his head and forced him to look up. His luminous eyes meat the pure gems of Sakura as she smiled softly at him. A finger crossed the path of his forehead, circling down his face to his cheek and stroked his bottom lip. It was soft, it was warm, and he felt so cold, so callous. Her face shown in compassion and love, so pure and sincere, he thought he would burn from her gaze. He was a sinner looking at a angel, touching her with he blood stained hands, shame rolled bitterly inside him util her lips touched his and swallowed parts of his pain. She was forgiving, she was loving, she was everything and she was his. She parted from him and looking at him, into his bottomless spinning soul, eyes reflecting the complexity of his mind and spirit, a being trapped in time, and she loved him, and he was hers.

"Just let it come as it must, Syaoran. It will only pain you to think over it more and more. I'm sorry I've asked you to choose my destiny when it is mine to take."

With that she helped him to his feet and led him to her room, closing the door behind her, she got him to sit on the bed. She shut the curtains and turn to face him. Li looked at her in pure amazement, seeing her body ever so perfect in the dark as if it was in the light of the day. By the God, how much did he love that woman. She was his all, she was his life. He realised that he could not carry on without her. Did she felt the same? She smiled at him; her eyes seemed to hold a secret she was the only to possess. Twins emeralds shining in the dark, a sight he would never grow tired of.

She walked slowly to him, shredding off her clothes as she came closer and closer to his reach and all Syaoran could do was watching her doing so. Each article flying softly to the ground, her beautiful body filling his mind and eyes. With each step, there was a flash a skin that appeared to his appreciative gaze and when she reached him, she was only clad in her underwear, and her bra was drifting to the floor. He did not dare to tough her just yet, feeling the guilt of his pass gripping at him although he died to feel her body. She smiled at him and sat on his laps. Her hands roamed from his head, always gentle and soft, descending slowly toward his shoulders, following the path of his arms toward his hands. Her right hand reached his left and felt the flower he had been caring with him. Her sight fell on it and her smile became even sweeter. 

"Is it for me?" she asked innocently.

He nodded. Who else would deserve his presents but her. She kissed his cheek and took the rose in her hand and rose it so she could see it entirely. The silky whiteness of the petals shown in her eyes, making them livelier, holding a part of the real summer that went along with the colour of her pools. She passed the soft edge of the rose over her lips, as if she was kissing it and then put it on the table beside her bed before kissing him plainly with all the passion she held inside her. At first, he found himself wondering if he could give in, if he had the right to but when her velvety tongue lapped at his lips, asking for entrance, he let it all out, his arms circling her tiny body, almost crushing her to him. He felt the need building inside, so hot and powerful, how could he deny it? Desire was something he always had so much trouble containing deep inside. But this time, this time he had something holding him back even if his body was pushing him forward. He broke the kiss, staring deep into her eyes.

"I don't think it's safe…"

She looked at him puzzled. What did he mean by that? They had made love before and nothing happen, she could not see the danger though he did. There was something inside him that was starting to build and it was not entirely based on lust. He could feel it, it was not very strong but if he did nothing about it as soon as possible the consequences would be too much to bear. Sakura stared at him for some time, she did not understand. His hands were still on her, holding her to him as if she was the most precious thing in the world. 

"What's wrong…?"

"I… I did not feed…" he looked away, his eyes, even though the were shining on their own seemed to get lost into the darkness.

"It's ok, I'm not scared. I trust you…"

His gaze returned to her, they were soft and passionate, hungry for her and all she could give, even more. She trusted him? A bloodthirsty animal, living his life through death, surviving through blood. Was this even possible? But she kissed him, plainly, almost devouring him, starting a war within himself, torn between pure hunger and love. Oh God, how much he needed her. And soon everything was a haze, lost into the moment, swirling around like a reflection of oneself into pure water that had just been stepped on. Syaoran turned them around, pushing her to the mattress, kissing her in more ways than one, letting his lips travel over her perfect curves, reaching to the perfumed skin as smooth and sweet as a fruit could be. 

She sighed in satisfaction, letting him do as he pleased with her, wanting him to get everything he wanted from her. His shirt went flown away in the blur. Her hand could feel the silky smooth flesh, a tiny bit colder than supposed. Their minds were lost into the depth of passion, insane with need and desire. His lips were everywhere, driving her mad, making her react to every light stroke of his soft and gentle hands. She was kissing his neck as he smelled the sweetness of her hairs but soon he was out of reach as he descended toward her chest, loving the taste of her breast, the feel of them under his hands and lips as she gave into his hungry touch. 

Pleasure roamed over her, filling her nerves and making her wild. Her sent was filling his nose, enhancing his own reactions. To him, Sakura had become more than just his lover, she was his all, she was his satisfaction, the only way for him to get rid of something inside, plaguing him with guilt that she would somehow erase with her pleading cries of ecstasy. Was this even possible, he was not sure but he had no way to stop now, too lost into his feelings, taking and giving all in the same time. He went lower, leaving a path of hot kisses down her body, going straight to the core of her love, devouring her like the sweetest dish. As mush as he wanted to slow down, he found himself unable to do so, his need far overpowering his will and the sound of her moans dancing in the room before resting into his ears was too beautiful to make him stop. He wanted more, needed more. 

Her fingers drove into his hairs, pushing him closer to her centre her, and it was at that moment that he realised that everything was happening to fast. He took a deep breath, taking in her wonderful sent and slowed his pace. Her cries got softer, more erotic if he could say it that way. As he gain more and more self control, he moved his eyes to stare at her as she moved her head from right to left along with the music he was creating in her. Her hairs spread all around her on the white pillow, her eyes closed in ecstasy. He could see her biting her bottom lip, trying to find the control that was slipping away from her as he built her pike inside of her. He loved to see her like this, a sight far more inspiring than the look of fear that his victims would give him. It was like a poetry in motion, he was the line and she was the words. Beautiful words filled with care, innocence and love, but just as wild and exotic as she was when he would touch her like this. 

He could see that she was closing the edge, just like he could hear her begging him to take her though she was unable to voice it. The rest of his clothes disappeared and he was now covering her body with his. Li's eyes shown in a different glitter as he peered into her soul, as always waiting for her acceptance. The colour mesmerised her, from the usual golden amber, they had switched to a lively reddish brown, flashing in the night, two incandescent orbs, filled with love and desire for her only. She kissed him, her own green eyes never leaving his, speaking acceptance louder than words could. But their was still something restraining him, keeping him from taking her fully. Like a binder to their fulfilment, a fright over something he knew he would not control and yet he could not tell what it was. 

Kissing her deeply, he shoved the thought away and trusted into her, opening the doors to heaven, the closer he could get to eternal bliss. Sakura arched her back, giving him full access over her body, getting lost into the feeling, letting the burning passion overwhelm her soul and mind, becoming one with him. He moved at the rate of her hart, hearing the delicate sound of her life more intensively than ever. Her legs warped around his waist, her hands pressed into his back as his explored her body, squeezing her breasts, toying with her nipples, feeling the smoothness of her soft flesh. And soon, everything became lost into some kind of fog, only the feeling was left around them, strong, overwhelming, infiltrating inside them by each holes it could find. The pressure she would exert around his hardness, the gentle caresses of her long fingers as they stroked his skin, the sound of her enjoyment getting lost into his ears. And that sweet flavour that flown into his mouth…

Yes, so sweet, tasteful, innocent, and pure. He could feel the velvety texture flowing slowly inside him from his mouth to his throat, giving him far more pleasure than he ever felt. Syaoran hear her cry her fulfilment, knowing she had reached her pike that he had carefully build for her, the sound was so good to him, a music of love, far more beautiful than every melody of life. He knew he was near too. The grip of her centre getting stronger, forcing him to give in and reach the sky with her. This adding to that warm, velvety taste that was flooding his mouth, warming him from the inside was all he needed to join her. And he fell into one of the most blissful moment he had ever shared with her, roaming the heavens like two fugitives escaping from earth for barely a moment, just enough to experience true happiness and going back dawn to share the experience. 

But as the afterglow fade, the taste did not, becoming even stronger, even more precise. His surrounding came back to him, the bed, the walls, his face nested in her neck and this hot liquid filling his mouth with its lively feeling, so much like life… so much like blood… so much like… BLOOD? With a start, he pushed away from Sakura, his eyes taking in the horror of her body laying still on the sheets as a small ringlet of crimson slipped slowly out of the tiny twin holes that had pierced her throat. He stared at her, his beloved marked with the kiss of death, a sweet smile adorning her angelic face. What had he done? 

He cradled her body into his arms, feeling the tears coming to his eyes. He had done it, he had killed the only one he had truly loved, his angle, his meaning of life. He caressed her hairs, feeling their silkiness spreading around his fingers. He buried his face into her chest, barely holding back the sobs that would soon overtake his body. No more shall her hear her voice, her sweet caring thoughts would be forever lost in eternity, joining the heavens they had sneaked upon not so long ago. A crystalline tear fell from his calming eyes, slowly sliding down his cheek to finish its descent on her flesh with a moan from her. A moan? His eyes opened with a flash and he stared at her. Her lids were half-close and he could see death getting ready to snatch her lovely soul from his world inside her fading pools. No, he would not allow it, never would he let the ugly face of death get a look of her. 

Li gently laid her back on the bed, his face calm almost deadly. He caressed her face, pushing a lock of hair away from her pale face rising his other hand to his lips. He closed his eyes and bit himself, tearing apart his own flesh and filling the blood oozing out of the wound and into his mouth. He kissed her softly, looking one last time at her face the way it was now, forever holding the present image of the sweet Sakura, his lost angle.

"Please forgive me…" he whispered before pushing his injured wrist to her lips. "Drink… please drink it and come back to me… I love you Sakura…. Don't leave me…"

As the first drop of blood touched her lips, a glitter of life returned to her as she started to suck the sweet liquid out of him. If she was feeling pleasure out of it, all Li could feel was a torturing pain gripping at his guts as if she was sucking his bones out of him. Her hands came around his arm, circling him and holding him in place so she could get more of the sweet tasting fluid. If only she knew… It was almost unbearable but for her, he was ready to sacrifice everything, even his life if she asked for it. As she drank more and more, he had more trouble swallowing his cries. It felt like a thousand knives were cutting through his flesh, tearing him apart from his body to his soul. After some times, he knew that she had enough and retried his wrist from her vice like grip. 

Her eyes opened, showing him a flash of lively green shining like real emeralds, two gems of life shimmering in the dark with an unreal flash. The green started to mix with other colours, taking in all the shades of the colour pallet, turning from green to blue to suddenly change to flashing red. She stared at him for a moment before her eyes completely mixed into their final colouring, a beautiful shade of silvery green and golden hue. Sakura smiled at him, showing two birthing fags, white, sharp and deadly, before she closed her eyes and gave into the first sleep. Syaoran stared at her still body, his own completely frozen. 

"Please forgive me, my love…"

Outside, life was slowly returning to the sleeping city as the cold moon slowly left the sky to the pale winter sun. A freezing wind blew through the streets, gripping harshly at each leaving creature as if taking revenge over the death of someone or something precious. And it seemed to many that the wind was whispering a complain, mourning the lost of a life. Not a day in any of the citizen's life had ever felt as sorrowful and lonely as this one. Life was now grieving over the lost of their sweet touch, the Sakura flower had just dropped from the tree of life, never to return for them to see…

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued… … …

a/n: So… What do you think? Was this the end you were thinking of? I'm sorry for those who asked me not to turn Sakura-chan into a vampire. It was already planned that way and I liked it like that, so just bare with me ^-^. Anyway, I want your appreciation on it, even if you didn't like it. I did but a lot of work on it. Cause right now it's 3:30 am and I'm still up. It's always like that when I finish a chapter… can't stop writing until I'm done with it. Problem is that it gets full of mistakes cause I'm much more tired and I can't see where the mistakes are… my fisions gets all misty and all… sigh.. I'll go to bed now. And please, don't forget to review. Oh and for those of you who were wondering. All the reviews you had written to me are still existing. I made a copy of it. Yup, all the 400 reviews. By the way, big thanks. I hope I'll hit the 500 before the end. I'll tell you everything on the last chapter ^-^. See yah!


	12. Requiem for the Cherry Blossom

Author's note: Sniff, sniff… I swear, I'm in tears! T-T I reached the end… It's finish… It's done with… I'm done… And all I can hear is my mom laughing because she is watching some funny show at t.v! Please have some compassion to my grief!!! After over a year of hard work. I finished this story. Wow… Now is the time to thanks everyone who had the kindness to help me, all of those who staked around even though it took me so long and all the new comers who read it all the way through. I never thought it would take me this long. A year! Can you believe it! I started it, I was finishing the secondary 4 (that's grade 10 for those who don't know) and now I'm done with high school, and with this fic… sniff… Her comes a list of my thanks:

To LaiN: Thank you for pushing me so many times to write, even though I didn't want too. You help me a lot when I was feeling down too. You're such a good friend. I love you gal!!!

To Sugargal: Thanks for your hard work at editing this fic. I know it must be hard and really long to do. Please don't give up. I really appreciate it.

To Starlight Princess: I never forgot about you and your kind reviews. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. 

To Syrup Junky: Thanks for the wonderful reviews and sorry for not keeping reviewing your great fanfic 'When Everything Else is Gone' I swear it was a masterpiece. I enjoyed it greatly. But I had to read it at school and never had the time to review. I am thinking of rereading it and leaving a new review for each chap. ^-^

To Kataryn: If I never knew you, I'd never have gotten into manga. BIG THANKS AND HUGS. Miss you ^-^, call me anytime too.

To Net: The first one to review this fic ^-^. Thanks a lot.

To S&S, Who Else: Thanks for the many reviews and the poem. Did I told you that I loved it ^-^. 

To LavenderLily, Juunko, Fabi-chan, Mya, Sum1, Joey, cm2, Mela, Rainy, White Mist Wolf, Sakura Angel(and all the other with Sakura in the nickname), Margarita, Anny, Talks to the Moon, Artemis: The Huntress, Trunks, Samll Lady and Sakura Angel: You guys reviewed from the beginning and tagged along. I would never tell you how much this meant to me. I will never tell you thank you enough to show you my gratitude.

To all of those that I forgot of: I'm sorry but memory is not the best thing in my, hehe. Thanks a lot for the reviews, the encouragement, the e-mails, I got a tones of em. Sorry if I didn't answer to em all. I swear, it's hard to answer to all of you! Hugs each and every one of you that I thanked ^-^

Now to more silly thanks

Thanks to my cd player. Without it, I would never find the inspiration that made me write all this.

Thanks to these music groups: Disturbed (was the one who help me through the violent scenes, nothing better than metal to keep your head in the bloody action, he he), Three Doors Down and the song Down Poison (I made it the theme song of this fic… really good), The Lord of the Ring soundtrack ( I love instrumental music, it's great for inspiration), Linking Park (listen to this one a lot), Gorilaz( got my head spinning countless times), Final Fantasy soundtracks (as I sad, instumantal is very inspiring), Angel Sanctuary soundtrack (listened to this one for this last chap, was very mood sitting).

Thanks to my computer Yue (don't ask for the name, not because of CCS, but because it means moon, but it's a long story, ask LaiN) for not crashing too much on me while I was writing, or it would be dead by now, he he.

Thanks to Ann Rice, the wonderful writer who inspired this whole story with her gothic stile and very livid characters ^-^

And finally, Thanks to my family who never disturbed me while I was writing. And if you knew my mom, she did a great effort to be as far away from my room as possible. Thanks a lot and sorry if I hurt you while I was in a dash to write, I know I can be very annoying and even cruel. Thanks to bare with me ^_^.

Oh, and one final thank you, to all of you who kept waiting, barring with my impossible way of writing, witch was very um… uneven, he he. And also, the threatening I got. It made me laugh. I remember the one about sending a virus, or the other with the hammer. Showed me that you really appreciated but were not very patient. It's ok, cause I'm not that patient too. I can understand. 

Oh and before I forget, I want to thanks the night, cause that was the only time I could write this. And also, thanks CLAMP for making Card Captor Sakura, if it had not existed, so would have this fic!! 

Now you can finally read the last part. 

Disclaimers: I don't own CCS. It really is the last time that I say this. Sniff, sniff… 

Warnings: THIS STORY IS NOT SUTABLE FOR CHILDRES. PLEASE, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE.

The Taste of Your Life

By Evil Karyta

Epilogue: Requiem for the Cherry Blossom

__

Such a beauty should be forbidden to this world. One would be damned, condemned to death to only lay an eye on her. A flower, forever kept in life, frozen in time, exquisite and exotic, always to live and show her deadly beauty to mortal eyes. That is how I see her as I wake this night. My eyes could net see enough, could not get enough of her naked splendour. A goddess was born out of my passion, a fallen angel, the most beautiful thing that had graced the world. And I thought she was beautiful while she lived. What I foul I have been. Nothing can surpass the power of the immortal blood flowing through her veins. 

I pass a finger over her white skin, so pale, so soft, just like the petal of the flower that lend it's name to her. Will I ever get enough of her sight? I do not think so. She is like a painting, made by the one who laid eyes on the forbidden Eden, forever lock in peace and harmony, but made to spill the blood of many. A masterpiece that is what she is. And mine, alone, now and forever. My hand is now lost in the silky waves of her hairs. Long, shiny, as if they captured the essence of light, locks of sun, concealed in the darkness of night. By the god, how can something such as this can exist without shattering the world and breaking hells apart. Surly, the Devil would want her by his side… but I will keep her with me.

I never thought I would feel this possessive over someone, but she brings out everything that is dark or light inside of me. But will she be the same as she was. The sweet, caring and innocent Sakura that I love so deeply? This has plagued me all day through my sleep, rending me restless. Beloved, please, don't let your spirit die, keep it burning as it did before, for I can not bear to have you become as I once were. You are my binding, the only thing keeping me from becoming insane, the chain that keeps me from ravaging the world, from tormenting those who do not deserves. 

I sit in the bed, my eyes glued to her sleeping form. I can not resist the urge to take her in my arms, protect her from what would soon become of her. It is unavoidable, she is bound to change, to become something far more closer to a monster than a human being. Even her beauty is now unreal. Her whole body glowing in a light that she must have stolen from the moon. Is it only a trick of the mind or is she aspiring all light to make it her own? I let my finger touch your face, scared that they might burn with our supernatural splendour. Do I deserve you? Will you leave my like I did to my creator? Will you hate me. Oh Sakura, your leaving is the foretelling of my death, please stay by my side.

What is this…? Tears? My fear of loosing you is so great that only the thought of it is tearing me apart. I need you by my side for more than one reason. Don't abandon me, I need you… I need you so much. My angel, my goddess, my lover, my beloved, my child… stay with me forever, love me forever as I will. I feel my whole being shaking in fright. Must you live, I will be no more. I never thought it would be so great to create, to see one glow with your blood flowing through her body, changing her forever into something much greater than life, and deadlier than death. 

I'm scared. I do not want you to become the monster that I am. I killed countless time, broken so many lives, torn so many future, destroyed so many families. I am damned, and now I have cursed you with the same faith I vowed to keep you from. You have fallen into darkness, forever a part of it, bound to take lives from those who wish, from those who dream, from those who live. But, between the two of us, I am the one to be blame. Curse me Lord, but forgive her. I am the one who sinned, she would always shine, she would always be within Your light. 

"Don't take her innocence away. She shines in purity, she must stay that way…"

__

I blink. In my delirium, I have said those words out loud and the sound of my voice, warped in fear and regret, bouncing on the walls surrounding our limbs, seems to be from an other man. I kiss your forehead, to ashamed to touch your lips, feeling too filthy, too unworthy to have your taste. But it does not keep me from holding you to me with more force than before. As if your body, cold as death, still as the earth, was the only thing keeping me from falling apart. Maybe it is so. Maybe your are the only thing that keeps me who I am. 

I look at you through tearful eyes, not even ashamed of my weakness, if it is even a sigh of abate. Your beauty shines in the dark, a low glow piercing the darkness, piercing my soul, making me your servant. I should be blind by now, but I still can see. You are a bearer of miracle, sweet Sakura, my beloved. You are my goddess, the only thing I can believe on, relay into. By my light and I shall be your priest. How strange, you are becoming my religion and pushing me deeper into my sin as I almost marvel in my own decay. 

"Be my guide through eternity…"

__

Was this said out loud? I can not tell. Beloved, can't you wake up and tell me that it is alright? Can't you wake up and curse me for what I have done? Can't you just wake up? I to see your new eyes. I yearn for you, for your new you, for your old you. Just for you. Sakura, can you hear my thoughts? Can you feel my pain? Can you feel me at all? Do you crave in your sleep? Do you dream. That I can not tell. Awake and tell me. Awake and stop my pain. Awake and forgive me…

You are so beautiful. I can not stop kissing you now. It is as if my lips had a mind of their own. They are devouring your face as if it was the fines of dishes. Your cheeks are sweet, your nose is delicious, and your eyes are tasty. But, I must admit, your blood was the sweetest I ever taste. I feel filthy of thinking such things, but forgive me my love for loving the taste of you. It poured into my mouth like nothing ever did. I tasted so many thing in my life. Had a glimpse of the men, the innocent, the women, the criminals, the children, the old, but you were the most loving, sweet and tasteful thing I ever had the chance to drink upon. Was it love that made you so good to my taste buds or were you really one of the few who had the rare blood of the true innocence. Many would have committed more than crimes to just have a taste of you if they knew. But you were meant for me, weren't you? 

I see your eyes flutter. You are finally coming back to me. Here to answer my plea, to forgive me. But as I look into your eyes, slowly showing beneath your lashes, I catch my breath. God… Such magnificence should be deadly to those of our kind to witness. Because you are as me now. Bearing the eternal flame of the undead. Bind into the world as long as you wish to exist. How long would it be? But your eyes are… they are… no words can describe them. I never thought a green like this could exist. A mix between so many shades, swirling inside your orbs, staring at me now, hypnotising me. So many colour. I can see the bright yellow shining in the depth, giving them a sunny morning glow, I can see blue in them, lending you the colour of the purest of sky in the day, and the green spinning inside. A powerful green, vivid, alive, like leaves in the summer breeze, like grass dancing in the wind, like gems in the light. 

I want you to speak to me. I ache to hear your lovely voice filling my ears. I should be deaf, I do not deserve to hear such a melody. I should be blind, I have no right to see such beauty bare before me. I should be dead, my sins should be punished. Kill me with your splendour, destroy me with your voice, send me to the Hells with your all, I do not deserve to be. Your eyes shine in questioning. You can hear my thoughts? Can you feel my fright? Maybe you don't because your arms are reaching out to me, guiding my face toward yours, pushing my lips upon yours, giving me a new taste of you. I close my eyes as I feel you, your hands sinking into my hairs, caressing my nape, your lips crashing against mine, your thong battling with mine, tasting me as I taste you.

I set my hands free to caress you smooth cheek. So soft, so lovely, so you. The other is now descending upon your neck, finger tips touching so lightly the perfection of your flesh. Cold and hot, so much more than that of a human. You are immortal in my arms, you feel eternal to my touch, and it is far from elusive, it is your faith intertwined with my own. My soaring soul have find a nest to rest, a place to call home, a shelter for its illness. Be my place of abode for perpetuity, and let me find in you the love and purity that my whole life had missed so dearly throughout all those long years.

"I will…" _you whisper as you release my mouth from your souring kiss. _

"You heard my thoughts…"

__

It is closer to a statement of admiration than a simple inquiring. You smile, and I can see those sharp teeth shining in the dark, deadly, a threat to life, but a bless to me somehow. Your hand comes to cup my face, tracing a finger to my lips and stopping at the bottom of my lower one. I smile too. Beloved, you have no idea what you can do to me, I thought as I gaze deeply into your swirling pools of evergreen. And you return my gaze with as much passion as I would ever expect, even more. I love you.

"I love you too, Syaoran."

"… Forgive me…"_ I murmured against your ear._

"Forgive you for what?"

"I turned you into…"_ I can't finish my sentence, I'm too scared._

"There is nothing wrong. You did what you thought was right. Somehow you saved my life by giving me a new one. I know I'll never be the same but… darling, I love you enough to accept it. So if you love enough, you'll find it in you to forgive me…"

__

Sakura, you always find the right words to soothe my soul. You forgive me, than I do too. Let's spend the eternity together because the only thought of your far from me, is a step toward my death. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_We just discovered a new body, possibly a new victim fallen into the hands of the 'Vampire Killer'. The authorities found the body, laying in limbs, face almost unrecognisable, in an ally near the Casino street. The young victim, a waitress working in a bar near the ally, had been found not so long ago. She was identified as Kinomoto Sakura, 23 years old…"_

Tomoyo was not listening to the words of the reporter anymore. Her mind had become a swirling ache of memories of her friend from the past. The cat by her side stared at her as she transformed into a statue, her violet eyes glued to the screen, not wanting to believe the cruel reality. The package she had been holding, some sort of gift warped in a pretty paper, most likely a Christmas present, fell to the ground, what laid inside shattering as the words echoed through the girl's head. _Sakura… died…_

Sorrow engulfed her soul and soon was lost in grief. No more would she hear her laugh, no more would she scare her with her ghost stories, she was gone, forever lost, killed by a ruthless maniac in pure agony. She felt her knees grow weak, her stomach quivering, making her feel ill. Her hand came to her mouth, preventing maybe the bitter juice to spill out of her, and fell to the floor, eyes shining in tears. 

The world around her shut, becoming a low sound, like the resonance of the dead line as someone passed away. Her eyes poured their loneliness and sorrow down her cheeks in a never ceasing flow of grieves. Gone, dead, passed away, forever remaining only a memory to those who cherished and loved her. The yellow fur ball mewed, staring at her, not understanding what happened to the young woman as she cried silently on the floor, her vision blurred by the salty liquid produced by her pain and looked at the window.

Two sets of eyes peered inside, both sad and sorrowful, witnessing the demeanour of the poor girl. Green eyes shown with tears, lips whispered forgiveness as a hand came across her shoulder. Unreal green meat fiery amber, a thumb wiped a tear away from the eye as it threaten to fall, and arms encircled the form, the two becoming almost one as they embraced and disappeared in the night. Sakura gave a last look at what once was her home, when her friend laid in mourning, never to reach for her again, never to be the same again. She bid farewell to who she was, and as if leaving a funeral, she marched away, crying silently in the night. Kinomoto Sakura was no more…

The End

a/n: Could not resist one last note at the bottom. Now it's thanks for all of you who read but did not review. It's ok, even though I love reviews, like all normal authors do, I know it can be a pain to leave one. I'm not the perfect reader too. I leave a review only if the story really touched me. And it's kinda rare sometimes, cause I'm not always in the touching mood. Just thanks for taking the time to read it all the way through and appreciate it. And sorry for the spelling errors. I'm not perfect, mostly in grammar and spelling, and I'm not even talking English! My god, I should be given a prise for this ^-^, just kidding. Well. This was the last time you CCS lovers would read about Evil Karyta, because the story is not in my heart anymore. Thought it was great, my tastes had somehow changed along the way. But look around you guys, you might find me somewhere you're not expecting me. And also, I have two names, so you might find something oddly like my writing style. ~_^ Farewell, take care, love you all!

Evil Karyta

xxxxxxx

( write to me if you have questions. I'm currently planing of writing fics on demand. And I just love to have e-mails. Write at e_karyta@hotmail.com thank you again)

(one last thing, I got a contest! Write the sequel and send it to me. I will choose the winner with a few of my friends and will ask the winner what he or she wants. But it will certainly be post on ff.net under my name or the writer's name if he or she got's one. Please, participate. I want to know how you guys think it should continue ^-^)


End file.
